When Darkness Fades to Light
by storymaker14light
Summary: After the Dark Tournament, Hiei finds an unconscious girl with incredible power. Unfortunately, she can't remember anything about who she is or where she came from. Who is this mysterious girl, and how can Hiei gain her power for himself? Hiei seeks answers and finds something unexpected in the process. Warning; Strong language and mature themes are prominent.
1. Chapter 1: White Fire

I hope you enjoy this story, as it's one I've been wanting to tell for a while. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/concepts from Yu Yu Hakusho, only my own original characters. Thank you for reading!

**-When Darkness Fades to Light-**

* * *

White. Cold and white.

It's all I can feel. It's all I can see.

No, there is red too. It stains the white.

**Pain**_._

_It hurts._

_Where am I? How did I get here? How long have I been wandering in this white?_

There are pinpricks of yellow in the white.

Lights? Get to the lights. The lights mean warmth, safety.

_Must getaway, but what was I running from?_

_Where was I running from?_

**_Who- or what was I running from?_**

Must find the warmth.

White. Nothing but the white, and the cold. And red...

* * *

Hiei's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't even sure why he had decided to join the others in Yusuke's room before dinner. They were nothing but irritating. The wind blew the snow against the sealed windows and the sliding glass doors, almost sounding like rain.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing about something in the stupid card game they were playing. Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko, was trying to play referee. Yusuke's very drunk mother, the one who suggested this halfwit game, was egging them on. The irritatingly cheerful spirit guide Botan was being unusually quiet. Occasionally her phone would vibrate with a text from assumedly Koenma. He could have read her mind if he wanted to be nosy, but he didn't feel like lowering his mental guard and listening to not only the blather of people's voices but also their minds.

Yukina was sitting quietly as she often did, occasionally gently laughing at the antics of the two dolts. Kuwabara's spirit heated with every giggle, and it was really starting to piss Hiei off. Yukina was out of the moron's league, and the sooner he realized that the less likely Hiei would have to kill him.

Well, he might still kill him anyway, but if he left Yukina alone, Hiei would at least make it quick.

Trying to tune out the idiotic bickering and distract himself from his rising annoyance, he focused instead on eavesdropping on Kurama and Kuwabara's sister in the kitchenette of Yusuke's room.

The human woman was much more tolerable than her obnoxious sibling. Yes, much more quiet and reserved. Shizuru was her name, maybe? Hiei had never spoken to the woman, and frankly, he didn't care to. Kurama, however, judging by the tone of his voice and the way that his aura reacted around her, did.

Hiei had to hide a smirk. So Kurama was interested in someone? And a human woman at that? How adorable…

He didn't sense the playing card flicked by Kuwabara that landed on his face, he was so focused on listening to Kurama's ridiculously subtle attempts at flirting. He felt the others in the room freeze in terror.

He opened one glaring eye at the two idiots, both with terrified expressions. They backed away, a stupid look on their faces. Yusuke nervously positioned himself closer to Keiko and his mother.

To Hiei's ever-increasing annoyance, Kuwabara had done the same with Yukina.

As if he would EVER hurt her… No, he would never allow any harm to come to her if he could help it. But she might get caught in the crossfire when he burned Kuwabara to a crisp… Better to remove himself from the situation before his anger exploded and he really did kill the fool.

He stood up, card falling from his face, and Kuwabara and Yusuke yelped.

Kurama and Shizuru, having noticed the quiet, had walked out of the kitchenette to investigate.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked gently, "Did something happen?"

Hiei just scoffed in reply. He grabbed his cloak from the chair it was draped over and swung it around himself. He opened the door and quietly slipped outside into the cold. The "open garden" concept within this lodge was quite beautiful, but inconvenient in that it required being outside to go from room to room. However, the cold didn't bother Hiei. He was a fire demon, after all, and the blood of the ice maidens also ran through him.

He could hear someone yelling at Yusuke and Kuwabara for their idiotic antics as he started to walk to his room, but he couldn't tell who. Likely it was Botan. Now that his punishment from the Spirit world was officially lifted, the only thing tying him to this ragtag team was an echo of sentiment. If they continued to annoy him like this, that attachment would diminish ever more quickly.

Hiei suspected that was one of several reasons that Koenma had suddenly offered this winter getaway after immediately after the Dark Tournament. The lodge housed a well-known hot spring that had restorative powers for both the body and spirit. It was in a quiet corner of the complex Spirit World, unpolluted by humans. Koenma had explicitly declared it a vacation for the Spirit Detective, his friends, and his family. Hiei doubted that was all there was to it.

He had reached his room, as he had decided to walk at a normal pace, but he didn't quite feel like going inside. He was… restless. Now that the threat of death no longer hung over them, he found the world mundane and a little boring.

There was a village not far from the resort. Maybe he would wander around until dinner.

A little while later, and the wind had picked up even more. Most of the shops were closed. Not like he was going to purchase anything, but it might have alleviated his boredom. Plus, fire demon or not, it would have nice to get out of the biting wind.

Wanting to get his blood flowing a bit, he sped to the other side of the village, far beyond the outskirts, closer to the mountains that ringed it. It was nearly time for dinner. Hiei was surprisingly curious about what might be served. Human food was much tastier than food in the Demon World and much more enjoyable than the sustenance he had been forced to consume as a child. He was still a little annoyed though and decided that instead of directly returning to the inn he would take a large arc and come up on the lodge from the other direction.

After a few minutes of walking at a normal pace, he heard excited murmuring from behind a snowbank up ahead. The energy signals were unfamiliar, undeniably demonic, and ridiculously weak. Hiei doubted they even had the energy to sense him coming in this barren landscape. He was set to ignore them, but if they picked a fight, he wouldn't have said no to working out some stress.

Then his Jagan twitched as he sensed it. An even fainter energy source, this one appearing to be human, and was so dim it had to be on the verge of death. It wasn't Yusuke or Kuwabara- He had spent so much time with them he could recognize the feel of their energy.

He sighed. If one of the human women of his companions were to die, there would be trouble, and undoubtedly, he would somehow be dragged into it by Kurama. Not to mention, Kurama might be particularly upset if a CERTAIN human woman died while Hiei stood by. Though he rolled his eyes, to avoid more trouble later he decided to investigate.

He already knew that it couldn't be Keiko, who had no spirit energy to speak of. Atsuko had a small amount, but as Hiei smelled no alcohol, he doubted she was the victim. Botan's energy signature was unique as a spirit guide, and Yukina's energy would be demonic in nature. Shizuru, however, had powerful but undeveloped human spirit energy. He hastened his step as he realized Shizuru was the most likely candidate.

He rounded the snowbank in less than an instant to see two minor demons crouched close to the ground. There was a tiny huddle at their feet, covered in a layer of snow.

The two demons whirled around, drawing themselves up to their formidable height, teeth bared.

"Hey! Back off small-fry, this is our dinner!"

Hiei scoffed. Of course, these weaklings would be of the barbaric sort.

Hiei had had no choice as a small child but to consume the flesh and energy of humans, but he had made sure to feed himself other sustenance as soon as he could walk and gather food for himself. He held no sympathy for humans, but he found eating them to be rather disgusting. Not only did they taste awful, but they were sentient and spiritual beings, and their spiritual imprint would linger after consumption. Some demons got off on feeling the human's terror as they were eaten, and their souls full of spirit energy were digested. Hiei did not.

Though he didn't care for them as a species, there was a particular spirit detective and a large doofus who had at least earned his respect.

Ignoring the arrogant display of aggression from the demons, Hiei tried to look around them and see if it was indeed Shizuru or Atsuko in the snow. He lowered his guard and focused on the huddle, but there was silence. They weren't dead yet, so most likely, they were unconscious. It was annoying, but Hiei could only read an unconscious mind while in his Jaganshi form.

"Hey, asshole, don't ignore me!" The talkative demon threw a large-fisted punch at him. Hiei smirked. It looks like he would be working off that stress after all.

In an instant, he was gone, and the demons reeled back.

"Where- Where did he go?!"

He cleared his throat from behind them.

They two demons leaped away from Hiei, surprised.

"You're… You're fast!"

Dimwits.

"Would you like to try again?" Hiei asked, smirking. It was amusing to toy with these two, but he was getting a little hungry. Better to wrap this up. Plus, the energy in the little mound of snow behind him was getting weaker by the second.

"Bastard!" Predictably, the two now attacked him as one. He drew his sword and pulsed his fire through the blade before returning it to the scabbard. It was over. The two demons had frozen, their fists just an inch from his face. Their faces were full of disbelief as they burst into flames and simultaneously fell to pieces.

His fire burned them until there was nothing left, and he enjoyed the heat of the flames. The snow behind him shifted as the heat reached whoever was buried. He turned his attention to the small mound. Much too small for either Atsuko or Shizuru, he now saw.

Oh well, no skin off his nose if a strange human died out here, though he was curious how a live human even entered the spirit world without the help of a spirit guide. Besides, they were all but dead anyway, whoever they were.

He turned to leave the human to their fate when he felt a gentle tug on his boot. So there was some fight left in the half-dead human after all. He looked down, and was about to shake the frostbitten hand off his shoe, but hesitated when he saw the dark purple bruises around their wrists. Whoever they were, they had been captive until recently.

Then, he locked eyes with the human. Strange eyes, glowing silver, met his crimson and pierced his soul.

A jolt of intangible electricity flowed through his body from where their hand rested on his boot.

He felt as though he was gazing into the eyes of a mighty beast. Heat was flowing through his body.

_It was hot... Too hot…_

White flames licked at his skin, ran through his blood. He was the one who was now going to be destroyed by the fire.

The closest sensation to this he had ever felt was when his black dragon had been turned against him in the dark tournament- but even that paled in comparison. He couldn't help but cry out from the intensity. It was painful, but not in a way he had known. It was also a different kind of pain than when he got the Jagan eye. There was something else there too, something his jumbled mind could not grasp.

Just as suddenly as the sensation started, it stopped. Hiei took a moment to draw the icy air into his scorched lungs. He slowly looked down, surprised that his body was not a charred mess. The human was facedown in the snow again, seeming to have fallen back unconscious. Blood stained the snow around them burgundy. Now that the top layer of snow from their head had dropped away, he could see the blood caking their temple through their long silver hair.

Something about this human was special.


	2. Chapter 2: A Girl

This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you still enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/concepts of Yu Yu Hakusho, just my original character. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hiei knelt and rolled the human over. He started with surprise.

A girl?

The girl was small, smaller than Yukina even. Her skin was darker, but she was also pale with cold. Though her hair was silver, her slightly round face was that of a child. If Hiei had to guess, she looked to be a few years younger than Yusuke.

She was wearing a thin white full-length dress, with no sleeves, very impractical for the weather. It was a very loose garment, tightened at her waist with a small red rope. Her tiny frostbitten feet were bare. The white dress was covered in blood from injuries spanning across her entire body. From the scrapes on her arms to outright gashes at her stomach and chest, not to mention the obvious head wound, it was a miracle this human was alive.

That power… It was incredible! Hiei found himself intrigued. He wondered if he could somehow take it for himself. It was amazing that it left no mark, but caused such agony. How could this pathetic creature have produced so much energy? The spirit he sensed now was like a candle versus the volcano of power that had erupted a moment ago. She shivered a little, and the candle flickered even more.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. He wanted- no, needed to know more.

Resigning himself to involvement, Hiei sighed and removed his cloak. He quickly wrapped it around the girl, brushing as much snow from her as he could. The freezing air buffeted his own bare arms, but he barely noticed. He heated his body gently with his fire, taking care not to actually create flames.

He easily lifted the girl into his arms. Her head lolled onto his chest. He felt a little embarrassed as she unconsciously nuzzled deeper into his embrace, likely seeking more warmth. Shrugging it off, he sped to Yusuke's room, leaving a flurry of disturbed snow in his wake like a wave.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mystery

Onwards to chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying so far. Just a reminder/disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or concepts, I only own my original characters. If I can, I hope to add the first few chapters today and then update weekly. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kurama glanced at the clock in the kitchen, empty water cup in hand. It was nearly time to meet in the dining hall for their dinner, and Hiei wasn't back yet. Though Kurama knew Hiei would never admit it, he knew that the fire demon enjoyed human food. He would hate to miss out.

"''Scuse me…" The quiet voice of Shizuru startled him. It was quite an accomplishment to sneak up on Kurama. Still, somehow, Shizuru, despite being human, seemed to have no trouble doing it at all. It honestly gave him quite a thrill he had been trying not to examine too carefully.

"Oh, am I in your way?" Kurama asked politely, taking note of the drunken blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah. Could you hand me that bottle? We are running on empty in there." She nodded back to the common area of Yusuke's room, where the lively sounds of the others came. Atsuko and Shizuru were really on the ones old enough to legally drink, but Botan and Yusuke (when Keiko wasn't looking, of course) had taken the opportunity to relax and have some fun.

Kurama smiled a little as Shizuru swayed a little. Ah, well, he didn't mind playing babysitter. Plus, he found himself gravitating more and more to the pensive Shizuru. He would be lying if he had claimed he didn't slightly enjoy the way she stood a little too close as he reached for the bottle of liquor she was requesting.

He grabbed the bottle and turned to hand it to her, finding her closer than he had expected. She took it from his hand and lifted her brown eyes to meet his green. He was decently tall himself, and Shizuru wasn't much shorter than he.

"You know, Kurama, I've been meaning to ask-"

Before Shizuru could finish, a rapid knocking at the door sounded. Then, before either could move, the door was kicked in.

"What the hell!" Yusuke and Kuwabara came tearing around the corner, having heard the commotion. Kurama had pulled Shizuru behind him, his rose ready. Everyone relaxed for a moment as they realized it was Hiei, though Kurama could feel that no one let their guard down completely. Hiei kicked the door closed, splintering the wood at the edges.

"Hiei, what the-" Yusuke's angry outburst cut off mid-sentence, and once again, everyone froze as they noticed the figure Hiei held. It was a young girl with silver hair, wrapped in Hiei's cloak and blue from the cold. What was even more strange, the girl was human.

"Kurama." Hiei turned to him. The scent of blood assaulted Kurama's nose. The girl was bleeding, badly. Kurama was surprised Hiei would even put forth minimal effort into assisting a stranger. Yet here he was, holding a severely injured child and looking to Kurama to help heal her.

"Who's the chick?" Kuwabara asked, putting his face close. Kurama almost missed Hiei's slight recoil. Hiei then darted past Kuwabara and into the common room.

"Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed in irritation at being ignored. Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder.

Kurama also pushed past Kuwabara, although much more politely. Hiei had already laid the girl on the couch. He turned to Atsuko, Botan, and Keiko, though Keiko flinched under his gaze.

"I need blankets." It was command more than a request.

Keiko nodded nervously as Atsuko started to drunkenly look for blankets in ridiculous places. Keiko and Botan were quick to assist.

"Can I help?" Yukina's gentle voice made Hiei tense, as it always did. Hiei nodded stiffly, not looking at her. Yukina's soft smile at his approval morphed into horror as Hiei removed his cloak from the girl, revealing the extent of her injuries. They all stared in disbelief. Her white dress was tattered and stained, large tears following the path of her injuries.

Yukina's eyes leaked a frozen tear in sympathy before she placed her hands on the worst of the wounds at the girl's stomach and began using her healing techniques. After a few moments, the skin started to knit together.

This poor child, what had happened to her? Where had she come from? She was human, so she shouldn't even be in Spirit World. Botan would have to call Koenma to see if he had heard of any breaches from the human world.

Such a breach was rare, but not unheard of. Unfortunately, a breach also always spelled disaster for all worlds.

Kurama was checking his medicinal stores, gathering anything he thought would be useful. He had noticed the frostbite on the girl's hands, so Yukina's healing energy would not be enough for this endeavor.

"Miss Shizuru," He asked, turning towards the human woman, "Could you please put the teapot on?" Shizuru nodded at his request, wide-eyed. She turned back into the Kitchen. Keiko had returned with what looked like every blanket in Yusuke's room. Atsuko was carrying one small sheet that she kept tripping on.

"Botan went to get more blankets from the other rooms." Keiko said, a worried expression on her face.

Hiei took the blankets from them in a flash and swaddled the girl's legs while Yukina still worked on the injuries to her torso. Hiei seemed unsure of what to do as Kurama began to prepare medicines, a rare sight. Then, in a blink, he was behind the back of the couch. His hand began to glow, and Kurama realized he was flowing warmth into his hands and arms. Hiei placed his hand just below the girl's neck, resting on her collarbone.

The girl gave a slight shiver, so she was at least alive. Her body arched towards Hiei's arm as her breathing became stronger. Yukina's power had pulled the girl from death's doorstep, for now. It was Kurama's turn.

Kurama finished preparing the salve he had been working on. He separated the ointment into two containers and handed one to Hiei.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked, looking at the small container in Hiei's hand.

"A special salve for frostbite. Hiei, apply it to her feet to prevent further damage and to hopefully start the healing process.

Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance at being told what to do. Kurama ignored his agitation and instead began putting the salve to the girl's hands, rubbing the solution as gently as he could into the skin. The areas that he applied it to hissed and the girl instinctively jerked. Kurama held her hand firmly in his own, allowing the painful solution to run its course. He looked up to find Hiei glaring daggers at him.

"It'll help her, I promise." He murmured in response to the fire demon's anger. It took Kurama aback- why did Hiei care so much for this child? Did he know her?

Hiei gritted his teeth and began to apply the cream to the girl's feet as Kurama rubbed some onto her other hand. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan had disappeared.

The girl slowly became peaceful into sleep once more. Yukina had healed the worst of the injuries, and Kurama began to wrap the girl's hands with bandages.

"She's going to need blood," Yukina whispered to Kurama. "I used my power to restore what I could, but it's a miracle she's still alive with how much she's lost."

Kurama nodded. He had figured as much when he the first sharp scent of it had hit him in the Kitchen. He thought for a moment, and then gathered new herbs from his stores. It was a somewhat archaic method he was about to try, but still effective if done correctly.

Kurama sampled some of the girl's blood from an injury Yukina had not yet healed on her arm and then mixed the herbs appropriately. Depending on the color they turned when exposed to her blood, Kurama should be able to tell her blood type. Hopefully, one of the humans here would be a match.

"Keiko, what is your blood type?" Kurama asked as he finished setting up the experiment.

"um, type A." The human girl had been hovering close by, unsure of how to help. Yusuke had dragged Kuwabara out to help Botan.

"Do you mind finding the others and asking their blood types?"

"Sure…"

Keiko left, and the room was suddenly heavy with silence. Kurama finished setting up his experiment as the kettle began to whistle. The herbs turned purple, and Kurama grimaced.

Damn… The girl was type O. That would make this much harder… Unless-

Yusuke and Kuwabara came in then, followed by Botan. Instead of blankets, Botan was carrying two kimonos. It was good timing, Yukina had finished with her arms and was about to remove the sheets from her legs.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, your blankets are covered in blood…" Yukina had just finished healing the wound on the girl's head, so she turned her attention to the less severe injuries along her chest and arms. Hiei's arm jerked back as she accidentally made contact.

"Ah, it's not a problem Yukina, I don't need much. I'll just snuggle up with Keiko-" A plastic cup came flying out of the kitchen and beamed Yusuke on the head.

"Yukina," Botan said, "I'm sorry, but I think you are closest to her size, may she use this Kimono I got from your room?"

"Of course." Yukina smiled.

"Also, you should make sure to lock your door, hahaha…" Botan's nervous laughter was fueled by the angry miasma surrounding Hiei. Yukina, as always, was oblivious to his fears for her.

Really, Hiei ought to just tell her that he was her brother- then he wouldn't have to hide his worry.

The loud whistle of the teapot came from the Kitchen. Keiko appeared, carrying the pot carefully. Shizuru was behind her with a cup and a heat-impervious stand. Following in suit, Atsuko held a washcloth and basin. Kurama suspected that Shizuru and Keiko had given Atsuko the least dangerous task.

"Shizuru and Kuwabara, are type AB+… Atsuko is type B, so Yusuke has to be either AB or B, as well. He's never actually checked…" Keiko turned worried eyes to Kurama.

Damn. Well, better, be safe than sorry.

"Ok, Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'm going to need your help. And Botan, do you think you could get Koenma on the phone?"

Botan was already dialing.

"What do you need us to do?" Kuwabara asked, looking nervous.

"I'm going to need your blood."

Both of them looked at Kurama with awkward and terrified expressions.

"He doesn't need all of your blood, you dunces." Hiei rolled his eyes.

Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed nervously.

"Kurama, here." Botan held the phone to him.

Kurama nodded his thanks.

"Kurama, Botan filled me in. What a strange situation… What do you need from me?"

"Well, first, I need you to find the tome on the devil's seed that your father keeps." Kurama ignored Koenma's noise of fear at the mention of the mighty King Yama. "Also, we ought to see if there was a breach in the barrier today. She can't have been out there long in this cold."

"I'll be sending Blue Ogre to gather information right away. What am I looking for in the tome?"

"The incantation that allows it to absorb and consolidate blood. I used the ancient Ketsu method to find the girl's blood type, and unfortunately, none of the humans here seem to match."

"I see… I'll call as soon as I find something."

Koenma hung up.

Hiei had removed the blankets from her legs and was about to wrap her torso with fresh blankets so Yukina could get to the injuries on the lower half of her body.

"Wait, Hiei, she should stay cold for now."

"Why?" Hiei's response was gruff.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and we don't have the means to replace it right now. She won't make it to the nearest human hospital- even with your speed, it would take at least a few hours to the nearest gate."

Kurama was referring to the heavily protected gate that bridged the human and Spirit Worlds, the entrance they had all come through for this getaway.

"The colder she is, the slower her heart will beat. It'll buy us some time while Koenma finds that incantation I need."

Hiei bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, but then he backed away, blankets still in arm. Keiko grabbed the soiled sheets and presumably took them to the wash.

"Miss Shizuru." Kurama turned to the woman, "Please soak the cloth to wash away the blood from her skin. I assume Miss Yukina would prefer not to get blood on her kimono. I'm going to prepare an herbal remedy to help her gather strength with the hot water from the Kettle."

"Oh, I don't mind," Yukina said, eyes still trained on the wounds on the girl's legs that were slowly healing. "But I'm sure the poor thing won't want to wake up covered in blood."

The others in the room nodded in agreement.

"Botan, come find me when Koenma calls back. I need to collect the blood from Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Why us anyways, Kurama?" Kuwabara yelped as Yusuke stepped on his foot.

"Because we have stronger spirit energy, idiot. He probably needs a lot of blood to make whatever this is work, and you and I are the only humans strong enough to recover from it."

Kurama smiled. Yusuke acted like an idiot often, but he could be almost intelligent when he wanted to.

"After I finish healing the bad one on her shin, I'll use my ice to put her into a stasis. Mr. Hiei?" Yukina asked timidly.

Hiei turned his eyes on her, surprised.

"Would you be able to heat up the blankets? After she receives the blood, it's better to have her warm up more quickly."

After a moment of internal debate, Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated heat into his arms once again. Kurama almost had to stifle a laugh. Yukina would be the only person able to delegate Hiei to be a blanket warmer and live.

Kurama led Yusuke and Kuwabara into the bedroom of Yusuke's suite.

"Kuwabara, sit down."

Kuwabara sat nervously.

"uh, just so you know, I don't like needles…"

"Oh, I know," Kurama responded with a delicate smile. He pulled out his rose.

Before Kuwabara could react, Kurama had him wrapped in his rose whip- with highly dulled thorns, of course.

"Hey! What is this?" Kuwabara struggled against the whip.

"I apologize Kuwabara, I lied earlier. I really only need YOUR blood, as I at least know you are a universal recipient. Unfortunately, I've used up my store of Ketsu herbs for testing the girl, so I am unable to test Yusuke's blood."

"Then why did you say you needed both mine and Urameshi's help?"

"Because Yusuke is going to hold you still."

Kuwabara's face paled with horror.

"No way, whatever you are going to do, don't-" Yusuke thumped him on the back of the head."

"Calm down, it's not like Kurama would kill you… Right?" Yusuke looked side-eyed at Kurama.

"Of course not, he hasn't made me angry today."

Kurama let out a quiet chuckle as Kuwabara freaked out. Good, the faster his blood was running, the smoother this would go.

"I'm joking."

Sweatdrops appeared on both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Maybe not the best time for that kind of joke, Kurama."

"My apologies. Yusuke, can you hold him down now?"

"Of course." Yusuke had a mischievous glint in his eye as he forced Kuwabara down. Kuwabara was struggling, but Yusuke used his spirit energy to hold him fast.

"Now then…" Kurama pulled a particular seedling from his hair. "This might hurt a bit."


	4. Chapter 4: Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters or themes, I only own my OC. If anyone is reading this, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kuwabara's scream could be heard clearly in the living room. No one reacted, and Shizuru rolled her eyes. Even the naïve Yukina knew that though Kuwabara was a good man, he was also a bit on the dramatic side.

Yukina leaned back and let out a breath. She had healed most of the girl's wounds, and all that remained on the surface were minor scrapes. She was still in danger, though. Yukina had felt her irregular heartbeat, and she was very anemic.

She hoped that whatever Kurama was doing was done quickly. The girl would not last much longer.

Yukina now focused her energy on putting the girl into cold stasis. Her other injuries could wait.

Hiei was hovering like a worried bird, and Yukina wondered who this girl was to him. She had never seen him show any care for anyone outside their tight-knit circle, and even that care only extended so far.

Yukina knew that he often watched her, but she wasn't sure why. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable, and it wasn't the same way that Kuwabara watched her- with what he called "love" in his eyes. No, it was something else.

Botan's ringing cellphone startled Yukina from her thoughts, and Hiei's arm had gone to his sword. He truly was tense.

Botan answered, and then ran the phone to the boys in the bedroom.

After a few minutes of murmuring, a strong leafy aroma filled the air. It tickled Yukina's nose, and Shizuru sneezed. Atsuko had gone off to help Keiko, muttering something about laundry.

In a moment, Kurama appeared, holding a large vial filled with blood. A devil's seed plant grew within it, its roots glowing as it filtered the blood through its system. After another few seconds, the leaves began to wither, and Kurama pulled it from the vial, turning it to dust.

He already had an IV ready, so Yukina eased off her power.

Kurama carefully inserted the tubing into the girl's elbow, and Yukina flinched as she again noticed the tell-tale bruises from Shackles. Before she had been rescued from Gonzo Takurane's compound, she had often sported similar bruises.

After a few minutes of applying Kazuma's blood, the girl's lips were regaining color. They all watched in silence. Kurama turned to Hiei after another minute.

"You should wrap her now. She's taken in enough blood for heat to help her circulate."

Hiei nodded and then wrapped the girl quickly. A few more minutes passed, and the blood was gone. Yukina could feel something wrong, though… She was still too pale.

"Her body isn't circulating it fast enough…" Kurama spoke to himself. "Hiei, you might need to try something." Hiei looked at him questioningly.

"Use your body to warm hers."

"Eh?" Yusuke had reappeared from the bedroom, dragging a half-fainted and pale Kuwabara, whom he promptly dropped.

Yukina almost missed the light blush on Hiei's outraged face.

"What the hell are you talking about, fox?"

"Her entire body needs to heat up to help the circulation of the blood. Normally I'd suggest a defibrillator, but I've already called the lodge desk, and they don't have any. Being an inn in Spirit World, they don't really carry human medical items. Koenma has dispatched a courier to the human world, but I'm not sure how long he will take. At this point, the best option is to have you heat her with your fire, but her whole body needs to be heated before she loses a limb, or worse, goes into complete shock and dies."

Hiei hesitated for a second, an annoyed expression on his face. However, he sneered and once again removed the blankets from the girl, tossing them all at Yusuke and Botan to hold.

Then he lifted the girl and settled himself upright on the couch, positioning her so that her back was against his chest, and her hips were between his legs. He placed his arms over her shoulders, clasping them at the girl's belly.

Kurama instructed Yusuke and Botan to cover the girl once more. Hiei, seemingly embarrassed, would not make eye contact with any of them as they again swaddled both him and the girl.

"Miss Shizuru? Could you pour some of the hot water into a cup and bring it to me?"

Shizuru did as Kurama asked.

"Thank you." Kurama pulled out a small white envelope and emptied the white powdery contents into the liquid. It hissed and blew out purple smoke.

Slowly, Yukina started to feel the heat from Hiei's body heating up the area. Even more slowly, she noticed color coming to the girl's cheeks. Her breathing had finally evened out, though it was still a little shallow, and Kurama checked her pulse with his fingers.

"There we are." He smiled softly. "I think if we keep an eye on her, she's going to be alright."

"Can I move now?" Hiei growled.

"Not quite, just one more moment."

Kurama held the still steaming concoction under the girl's nose. As she breathed in the steam, her breathing became deeper still. Now, she could be sleeping.

"Miss Yukina, would you mind cooling this down slightly?"

Yukina took the cup from Kurama and cooled it. It was still warm, but no longer steaming. Kurama pulled out an eyedropper and filled it with the liquid.

He opened the girl's mouth gently and emptied the dropper into her mouth. He then stroked her throat to help her swallow.

"There, that will help with any internal injuries Miss Yukina wasn't able to fully heal. You can move now, Hiei, but make sure to put her down softly."

Yukina watched as Hiei did as was instructed, gently laying the girl back down on the couch. Blood still stained her silver hair. Yukina couldn't help but notice how Hiei's eyes darted to her own face before turning back to the girl.

He was so gentle. Yukina knew he could be frightening and dangerous, but she also knew he had a softer side that he often hid. He had always been kind to her, even when scolding her. She was happy to see that he seemed to care so much for the girl, though she was a little jealous.

Yukina's mind once again turned to her long lost brother, and she wondered if she ever found him, would he be as kind?

She could only hope.

* * *

Keiko and Atsuko returned with more fresh blankets.

"Now then." Kurama stood, empty IV still in hand. "If you ladies don't mind taking over."

"Taking over what?" Yusuke asked, and Kuwabara was finally stirring.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Yusuke, just get out."

"What? But I want to know what you guys can do that even Kurama can't!"

Kurama chucked. "Well, for one, it would be quite rude to undress a young lady."

Yusuke blushed. "Un… Undress?!" His nose bled a little.

Keiko slapped him.

"Yes, you idiot. We need to get her out of those ruined and wet clothes and into something dry and warm. We also need to wash the blood off her."

"Gotcha…" Yusuke dragged the barely awake Kuwabara outside.

"Where are we going to put her to sleep? Yusuke's bed?" Shizuru asked, making the remaining men pause. Kurama looked at Hiei and noticed that one of his fists was tightly clenched.

"Unfortunately, Yusuke's bed is a bit of a mess right now after gathering blood from Kuwabara. As it is, he will need to stay in his mother's room until the bed and couch can be cleaned."

Yusuke and Kurama had discussed this while draining Kuwabara. A phone call to the front desk meant that fresh bedding was imminent for tomorrow, but for now, they needed a safe and clean area for the girl.

"She could stay in my room." Yukina offered. "I don't sleep much, anyway."

Hiei tensed even more, and Kurama realized he was worried that whoever- or whatever- had held the girl captive might come knocking. In that case, Yukina would have been all but defenseless. She was not a pushover, per se, but she was also definitely not a fighter.

"Thank you for your offer, Miss Yukina, but actually, I think she should stay in my room," Kurama suggested and felt Hiei relax.

Yes, it was better this way. Hiei trusted very few, half of whom were currently somewhere outside the room.

How strange, Kurama thought in amusement, that Hiei trusted Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama with his life, but not with his heart.

"That way, I can keep an eye on her and give her more medicine if need be." That last part was a lie, but it would give Hiei an out for why he would only trust Kurama to protect AND heal the girl.

Yusuke and Kuwabara poked their heads in, covered in snow, and asked what was taking Kurama and Hiei so long. Seeing an opportunity to tease the two, Kurama smiled.

"Plus, unlike Yusuke and Kuwabara, I am not a pervert."

* * *

Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama chuckled and held his hands up as both Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at him. The women were laughing as well.

He was glad that Kurama had guessed what his thoughts when Yukina had offered her bed- the damn fox had a knack for guessing what he was feeling most of the time. He was so perceptive it was annoying.

Kurama finally led the two idiots out of the room, and the women started fussing over the girl. Hiei glanced back one last time before slipping out quietly behind them. The girl looked much better. There was color in her cheeks, and her face was peaceful. The innocence in her sleeping face reminded him of Yukina as a child.

After the door closed behind him, Kurama shot him a questioning look. He didn't even need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. Hiei shook his head. He would tell the fox about what had happened in the snow later tonight. With any luck, she would wake up soon, and Hiei could get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Intoxicating

Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters or themes, I only own my OC. If anyone is reading this, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Botan wiped her forehead. The room was still overly warm from Hiei's fire. She and the other women were all sweating a little in the warmth.

Yukina put the last blood-covered cloth in the basin, now pink. They had already undressed her, and doing so had revealed the poor girl's emaciated frame. Her body was covered in scars, the most severe on her back. Wherever she had been held, they were not kind to her.

Despite being so emaciated and tiny, the girl had the framework of some serious curves. She had to be post-pubescent, at least. Botan was surprised as her face looked so young. Then again, though, Yukina also had a baby face that belied her age.

They carefully dressed her, knowing that Yukina had healed at least several broken bones they had found. There could have been more, and they didn't want to injure her further. Though Yukina and Kurama had healed all her life-threatening injuries, many bruises and marks still remained.

As they finished, Botan was amazed that even Yukina's tiny clothes were a little too large for her.

They rewrapped her in fresh blankets. She unconsciously snuggled deeper into the warmth.

Shizuru tried to lift her.

"She's a little heavier than she looks, but I can manage."

Botan opened the door for her, following the other women single file. Yukina was close behind Shizuru, and Keiko was in front of Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara had disappeared somewhere, but Hiei and Kurama were waiting for them in the outdoor corridor, seemingly unbothered by the freezing wind. Hiei was bare-armed. As they drew closer, Botan could feel the heat radiating from him. So that's why they weren't bothered. She remembered he had left his blood-soaked cloak in Yusuke's room.

A particularly strong gust caused Shizuru and the others to totter slightly. In a blink, both men were next to them. Hiei had already taken the girl into his own hands, steadying Yukina in the process before flashing out of sight. Kurama helped steady Shizuru without the weight of the girl in her arms to maintain her balance. Keiko and Botan were left to be blown against the wall.

What are we? Botan thought as the wind buffeted her and Keiko against the wood, Chopped liver?

After a moment, the gale passed.

"You don't have to follow us, you know. You can go back inside." Kurama said kindly. Botan blushed a little. Kurama was always so kind to everyone, such a difference from all the other men on the Urameshi team.

As if to prove her point, Hiei had already dashed to Kurama's room and kicked the door shut with a loud bang. The women took the hint, sweat drops on their heads.

"Why don't you all get something to eat? After we settle her in my room, we will join you."

Botan's stomach growled, and she blushed again, this time in embarrassment. It was past dinner, after all.

"Well, if you are sure you've got it, come on then, ladies!" Botan led the way cheerfully as Keiko and Yukina followed her, though her heart was heavy. She couldn't help but glance back. A strange aura hung around the girl, and she had a feeling there was evil to come.

* * *

Hiei placed the girl gently on Kurama's bed. A quiet sound of protest left her. She must have been enjoying the heat from his body.

He watched her for a moment. His curiosity was eating him up inside. He wanted to know more about that sensation that had occurred when they locked eyes in the snow. The power was intoxicating.

He studied her. They didn't look anything alike, but she really did remind him of Yukina, looking so peaceful in her sleep. She no longer smelled like blood. The women must have done a decent job cleaning her up. She was wearing a kimono of Yukina's, so the soft scent of his sister was just barely discernible around her.

Hiei leaned over her. He noticed a small beauty mark just below her right cheekbone, jutting from her face from malnourishment. She looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in quite some time.

Kurama opened the door to the bedroom, and Hiei leaped back from his careful perusal. Kurama paused, looking at Hiei with those annoying perceptive eyes of his. He had missed him opening the main door somehow. Damn, he was too distracted. In their world, that could get you killed.

"So, Hiei, want to tell me what's going on?"

Hiei found himself irritated by the teasingly suggestive tone of his voice. He himself didn't fully understand why he had saved the girl. Her power was intriguing, yes, but it also could be dangerous. Then again, he had never been one to run from danger. He only wished he had thoroughly thought through the possible consequences of bringing uncertain danger around Yukina. Well, there was no turning back now.

Hiei began telling Kurama what had transpired, staying short and to the point. After he finished, Kurama was silent for a moment, his expression thoughtful.

"white flames, you say? Could it have been a Dragon of the Darkness flames technique?" Hiei was shaking his head before Kurama even finished speaking.

"No, I'd never felt anything like it before. I command the Black Flame Dragon, I know what its burn feels like." Hiei looked at the girl.

"She's no ordinary human. I don't know who or what she is, but that power… I want to know more."

"It's quite unusual for you to involve yourself like this, Hiei. Is there another reason you decided to take action?" Kurama asked the question Hiei knew they were all wondering.

Hiei shifted uncomfortably. Though he had come a long way from the loner he had been, there were still few that he trusted, and even fewer he called a friend. Kurama was probably the only person he would even consider admitting this to.

"She reminds me of Yukina… They don't look anything alike, but something about them just feels similar. Also, the marks on her wrists... Perhaps it is just morbid curiosity."

Kurama nodded, seeming to understand what wasn't said. Yukina had been held captive as well, for a time. Hiei hadn't been able to take proper vengeance as her captors had been human. "Well, she's out of danger for now." He looked at the clock. "We should join the others and get something to eat."

"You go on," Hiei said. "Whoever held her might come back, and I don't intend to let them have her without answering my questions." He sat himself on the ground against the wall in Kurama's room, putting his hands behind his head. He was indeed hungry, but he'd been much hungrier. He wouldn't be bothered.

"If you're sure." Kurama brushed his hand against the girl's forehead, checking for a fever spike, before slipping quietly out the door.

Hiei closed his eyes. For the millionth time that evening, his thoughts wondered just what had happened earlier. It was strange because though it had been so intense, he wanted to experience it again. The idea sent a thrill through his blood. He smirked a little. Maybe his acquiring the Jagan eye had made him a bit of a masochist. He dozed for a while, though his senses remained sharp.

There was a knock on the door to Kurama's suite. Hiei was up in a flash, hand on his sword. He silently approached the door.

"Hiei, it's me, so don't stab me." Yusuke's voice came from the other side.

Relaxing his grip, he opened the door.

Yusuke held a large plate of food in his hand. The smell of it was making Hiei's mouth water, and he ignored his growling stomach.

"I figured you'd want to keep an eye on the kid, so I brought you some food." Yusuke handed the food to Hiei. Hiei blinked.

"You're welcome." Yusuke teased him. Hiei just rolled his eyes, but a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Thanks… I was fine, though."

"Sure, whatever you say." Yusuke grinned at him.


	6. Chapter 6: Remember

Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think of things so far. I do not own any characters/concepts from Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own my OC. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**It burns.**_

_The white fire surrounds me, engulfs me, consumes me._

_The unearthly shriek of the beast is all around me. It plays a melody in my soul._

_The power cannot be contained. Must escape._

_**Must run.**_

_I'm falling into the white flames._

_Nothing but white as I burn, and the red._

* * *

"Kurama." Two days later, Hiei's voice rang down the hall. Kurama jumped up from his seat at the table and hurried to his bedroom, Botan right behind him. The other two boys were with Keiko and Yukina in the village, on a "date." Shizuru was having a smoke, and Atsuko was passed out drunk in her room.

The girl was shifting under the blanket, muttering in her sleep. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and her arms and legs were twitching. Her eyes were moving rapidly behind her lids.

At least she was showing signs of consciousness.

Kurama already had a sedative prepared if necessary. He also had more of the strength building mixture he had given her each day available. She was young, and hopefully, her health would continue to improve with just a little more time.

The girl's eyes fluttered up, and she bolted up, as though awakened from a bad dream. Her strange silver eyes swept the room. When they landed on the three, she yelped and pushed herself to the edge of the bed, squeezing into the corner like a frightened puppy. Her arms well held in a defensive position in front of her.

"Easy now," Kurama said gently. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"St-stay away from me. Who… Who are you?!" The girl demanded at Kurama, her soft voice hoarse. She coughed a little. "Where am I?"

"My name is Kurama. This is Botan and Hiei. You are in our hotel."

The girl warily looked around again. Her entire body was trembling. Poor child.

"Hiei found you in the snow and brought you inside." Kurama gestured to Hiei, who stood still as a statue next to him.

"Can you tell us your name?"

The girl paused, her eyebrows furrowing. The sweat that had beaded on her forehead slipped down her temple.

"My name… why can't I remember my name?!" Her eyes and voice were even more panicked.

Kurama, Hiei, and Botan were all taken aback. Kurama looked at Hiei, who was staring intensely at the girl. Kurama knew that he was trying to read her mind. After a moment, Hiei met his eyes and shook his head in affirmation of what she said. She wasn't lying, she really didn't remember. This was not good. He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"You did have quite a head injury when we found you, perhaps you have amnesia?"

The girl didn't answer, only giving Kurama a distrustful look.

Slowly, she reached up to her temple and flinched a little as her fingers brushed where the bleeding wound had been.

"Why am I not in a hospital?" The girl asked, her voice getting stronger.

"We were able to heal the worst of your injuries right here, and truth be told by the time we got you to a hospital, it would have been too late."

The girl looked confused.

"How long… did I run?"

So she remembered running? Interesting.

"Do you remember where you were running from? Or perhaps from who? Maybe we can retrace your steps." The girl's expression turned horrified once again as she recoiled.

"No! I won't go back to… back to…" Her shoulders slumped a little. She placed a hand on her forehead, that same panicked expression returning to her face. A second passed in silence.

"I don't… remember where I was running from. All that I know was that it was horrible. I needed to escape. I don't remember anything about who was chasing me either, but I won't go back." She looked at Kurama with a fierce determination, as though daring to make her.

"Calm down," Hiei growled, and the girl flinched back at the sound of his harsh tone. "We aren't going to hurt you, and we won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Kurama resisted the urge to elbow him.

"As my friend said, we mean you no harm. You are safe here, I promise." Kurama smiled gently at her.

"In the meantime, we will try to at least figure out who you are. Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten properly in some time."

As if on cue, the girl's stomach growled loudly. A blush of embarrassment filled her cheeks, but her determined look didn't waver.

"Well, I suppose that answers that." The girl's lips almost twitched into a smile. Almost.

Hiei chose that moment to scoff and sweep out of the room. The girl watched him, her guard coming back up.

Damn. Hiei's prickliness just lost what little progress they had gained. Hopefully, she would be more trusting after getting some food in her stomach.

"If you are feeling up to it, you can join us at the table. It's just about lunchtime. We can also bring your food in here if you'd-" Hiei barged back into the room, carrying a bowl with the stew Kurama had been simmering for lunch. "…prefer."

Hiei put the tray down at the edge of the bed. The girl looked at it, at them, and then back at the food. Her stomach growled loudly once again, but she didn't make a move to gather it closer or even grab the spoon.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "We didn't poison it. If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so while you were out for two whole days."

"Hiei!" Kurama chastised the fire apparition, "Don't frighten her!"

Hiei just shrugged. Kurama sighed. He might have had better luck talking to the girl alone, but Hiei had insisted on staying at her side while she recovered.

Then, to Kurama's surprise, the girl actually picked up her spoon and took a bite, albeit with a touch of hesitation. Perhaps Hiei's blunt logic put her at ease.

Her eyes lit up as she tasted the stew, and she began devouring it in earnest. Soon, she had finished it all. She gave a quiet hiccup from eating too quickly.

"Thank-hic- you…" She said shyly. Her hiccups were so high they sounded like a chipmunk. Kurama found himself thinking that it was cute.

"Awww…" Botan spoke, unable to contain herself, "You are so adorable!" The girl's face turned red, and she hid under the blanket as she hiccupped again.

Sigh. Kurama really might have had better luck lowering her guard alone.

He took back the now empty bowl and spoon.

"If you'd like more in a little bit, there is plenty. We don't want you to make yourself sick, though, so take a minute to let your stomach settle."

The girl nodded, half her face still covered by the blanket.

As Kurama passed Botan, he murmured too quietly for the girl to hear "keep an eye on her. I'll be right back." He gestured for Hiei to follow him. The two men quietly left the room as Botan began her habit of chattiness.

"So?" Kurama turned to Hiei, still speaking quietly.

"Nothing this time."

"Yes, I guessed as much judging by the fact that we weren't all writing in agony."

Hiei scoffed, clearly irritated. Kurama knew the mystery was eating at him. Still, with the girl having amnesia and no other clues about who she was or where she came from, they would just have to be patient.

A few hours later, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped by. Keiko and Yukina had gone to their perspective rooms to put away their shopping. Shizuru was sitting at the table reading a book, while Atsuko was still presumably passed out.

"Hey, we got Botan's text," Yusuke said as he entered the room. "She's awake?"

Kurama nodded. Botan was still sitting with the girl, trying to use her cheeriness to put her at ease. They had not yet explained that she was in the Spirit World, as they didn't want to overwhelm her. Hiei was also in the room, but he was only sitting silently against the wall, studying the girl. Kurama wondered how much they were helping, or if they were just making things worse… Sigh.

"Botan also told us the kid has amnesia. That sucks." Yusuke stretched. "Guess we ought to go introduce ourselves."

"Try not to overwhelm her. After all, she just woke up in a strange place, surrounded by strangers, with no idea who she is or where she came from." Kurama cautioned.

"Yeah, it's gotta be scary for her." Kuwabara's typically goofy expression had darkened. His empathy for others was one of the traits Kurama admired about the human.

The two tiptoed to the room while Kurama made tea. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but there were no outbursts, so he hoped they were doing as instructed. Shizuru had just poked her head in after her smoke break and introduced herself. Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking a while, though.

Kurama was about to bring in the tea when the door opened, and he was faced with the girl.

Yukina's kimono was hanging on her. Now that she was standing, he guessed her height to be closer to 4'6 or 4'7. She flinched at seeing him behind the door, but he just smiled and moved aside. She blushed and rushed off on unsteady legs in the general direction of the bathroom.

Hiei followed after her. The girl noticed.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, whirling to face him defensively. She almost lost her balance, holding the wall for support. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Hiei rolled his eyes. He had taken to doing that a lot lately.

"To keep an eye on you."

"Where am I going to go? You guys said we were in the middle of nowhere." The girl crossed her arms. Kurama couldn't help but be amused as he realized she had to look up to meet Hiei's eyes.

"What are you, some kind of pervert, following girls to the bathroom?"

That was not the response Kurama was expecting.

Clearly, neither was it Hiei's. Hiei's face flushed in surprise and embarrassment, his eyes wide. Kurama had rarely seen him so flustered.

"You've been watching me all day too!"

"Wh- What? Of course not you insolent little brat!" The girl had begun trembling again as Hiei shouted at her, but she held her ground, her chin stuck out in defiance.

Yusuke and Kuwabara poked their heads out at the commotion.

"Whoever was keeping you captive might be coming back for you, you idiot. If you want me to leave you defenseless to their devices, then I will." Hiei turned on his heel and went to leave, but the girl reached out a hand and tugged on the back of his cloak.

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, and Hiei's face was outright shocked. He looked back at the girl. Her eyes were glistening with tears, but her face was determined. She wasn't going to let them fall.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm still kind of scared, but you all have been very kind to me. Please, don't leave."

Hiei stared at her for a few moments, blinking in confusion, his mouth slightly ajar. Finally, he sighed and nodded, resting his back against the wall next to the door. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Once assured he wasn't going to leave, the girl sniffled subtly and slipped into the bathroom. She seemed to be further embarrassed when she noticed her audience in Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei was still blushing a little. Though his face showed irritation, Kurama couldn't tell whether he was still embarrassed or just angry.

Kurama let out a small chuckle, and Hiei glared at him by opening one eye.

"She's quite interesting, isn't she?"

Hiei just snorted in annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7: 1,000 years

**I hope you guys like it! I would love to hear feedback. I don't own any characters/concepts from Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own my OC. **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

I was lying in bed, listening to Hiei's even breathing. I wondered if he was asleep. He hadn't left my side, and though my instincts told me to remain suspicious of these strangers, I couldn't help but be comforted by his presence.

These people were weird but likable. Well, except for Mr. Prickle-pants there in the corner. He was kind of irritating.

I stifled a yawn. I had woken suddenly, another forgotten nightmare chasing me into the waking world. I could have sworn I saw a shadow flash out of my peripheral vision as I woke, but nothing could possibly be moving that fast. It must have been the remnants of the nightmare.

It was dark now, so it had to have at least been a few hours since I fell asleep. After meeting Keiko, Yukina, and Atsuko, Botan had tried to play some memory games with me to help me figure out just who I was and where I came from.

It was frightening, not knowing your past. Every time I tried to remember, I became paralyzed by an even greater fear. Just what had happened to me? My chest ached from the anxiety.

Kurama had told me that they had healed many injuries, but it didn't make any sense. If my injuries were really so severe, why didn't they take me to a hospital? How could my wounds have disappeared in just the two days they claimed I was asleep? Maybe they were lying about the whole thing? But then, I would move a certain way, and pain would shoot through my body, as though the ghost of the alleged injuries lingered.

Worst was my head. The spot above my temple was still tender to even the lightest touch. The sweet Yukina had noticed my discomfort and offered to make sure to heal me tomorrow, whatever that meant. Botan had quickly hushed her. I hoped it wasn't code for ax-murdering me.

Well, I supposed I was safe enough for now, as Hiei had pointed out- if they wanted to hurt me, they would have done so while I was sleeping.

After the visit from all the women today, and Botan's games, I had been overcome with exhaustion. As I drifted into sleep, I heard Botan mention something about going shopping in the morning for proper fitting clothes.

That would be nice- the borrowed Kimono they had dressed me made me feel like I was drowning in fabric. Did I even have any money? Probably not. They had explained that Hiei had found me in the snow in basically a white nightgown.

Seriously, what the hell?

I rolled over, and I heard Hiei shift against the wall. Maybe he was awake after all? Or perhaps he was just a light sleeper. Was he some sort of bodyguard? He seemed way too tense all the time.

I could hear the others in the main room, laughing. Why didn't he join them? I shifted again.

Thirsty.

I quietly slipped out from the covers, trying to be considerate if he was actually sleeping.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei growled from the corner.

I jumped. Whoops, guess he was awake after all. How the hell was he not bored just sitting there? Heart hammering, I cleared my parched throat and muttered that I was thirsty. He rose from the floor.

"I can get it myself." He was really starting to irritate me. I began to wonder if there really was any danger. The only tangible proof someone was after me was the nearly faded bruises on my wrists and ankles, and the scars on my back. Those could have been healing for a long time.

Hiei didn't respond, just stared at me with his unnerving red eyes.

I made a frustrated noise and turned to leave, but tripped sideways over the kimono trail in the dark.

Shiet.

I flailed my arms out to break the impact, but I never hit the floor. Instead, an arm caught me at the waist. Hiei pulled me back upright before removing his arm.

I looked at him with wide eyes, but his face was hidden in the shadows. How the hell had he gotten to me so fast? He had been at the other end of the room, in the dark. Could a human even move that quickly?

My heart clenched in fear.

"Be careful." His harsh words weren't helping.

Just what was he?

* * *

She was glaring at him in the dark. Damn, he shouldn't have moved so fast- He had moved much quicker than a human was capable, and after observing her all day, it was clear she wasn't stupid. Ah, well, she was probably going to find out eventually about the Spirit and Demon Worlds, hanging around this group. He wondered if she would be frightened to learn she was in the company of demons.

He stood still, waiting for her to move, say something, anything. Her thirst seemed forgotten. Her strange silver eyes bore into him.

"There's… something you all aren't telling me, isn't there?"

Twenty minutes later, Hiei carefully watched her face as Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama did their best to explain the spirit and demon worlds. She looked worried, but not afraid. Hiei had to admire her bravery. He was tempted to lower his guard and read her mind, but it would be a pain with how many people were around right now.

After Botan finally finished speaking, the girl examined the cup of tea Kurama had prepared for her.

"So… how many of you are human?" She asked carefully. "Or is that question too rude?" Tch that's what she was worried about? Being rude?

"Not all," Kurama replied with his gentle smile. "Most of those here are human- the only ones who are not are me, Botan, Yukina, and Hiei."

Hiei almost missed her eyes flickering to him.

"I'm a spirit guide." Botan clarified, "but this form that I take essentially makes me human. Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina are all apparitions- or demons, I suppose you could call them."

The girl studied the three named with wary eyes.

"You look human." She finally said.

"Many apparitions do. Others look more as you'd expect."

"I guess it's just like with humans, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"There's good and bad apparitions, coming in all shapes and sizes, just the same as humans?"

Kurama murmured an agreement. The girl was taking in all this information remarkably well.

She looked up.

"… Am I human?"

The others laughed at her earnest question, and even Hiei snorted.

"Hey, I can't even remember my name, for all I know, I could be some sort of apparition!" She was blushing.

"Our apologies, we ironically forgot your memory loss," Kurama said, still smiling. "You are most definitely human."

The girl pursed her lips. She almost seemed disappointed.

"How does a human get to the demon or spirit world?" She asked.

Botan explained the basics, but when she mentioned possibly falling through a breach in the barrier, the girl's eyes flashed.

"I think… I think I was falling when I came here."

Botan frowned.

"We found no signs of breaches, but it might have been an anomaly… I better call Koenma." Botan pulled out her phone and slipped into the bedroom.

Yukina stepped forward.

"Well, now that you know everything, I can work on healing your head wound a little more if that's ok."

The girl nodded, her face curious. Kurama vacated the couch, leaving it open for the girl. Yukina smiled and gestured for her to lay down. She obeyed, settling in.

Yukina held her hand out to the girl's head and starting using her healing ability. The girl watched the blue energy coming from Yukina's palm with fascination. After a few moments, the girl visibly relaxed.

She sighed happily. "Thank you, that really does feel better." Yukina smiled at the praise. A few more moments passed in silence, and the girl's eyes began to droop. Soon, she was sleeping.

Yukina stopped in surprise. "Goodness, were her injuries bothering her that much?"

"No, I'm afraid this is my doing." All eyes turned to Kurama. "I underestimated her- I was worried she wouldn't take all this information so well, so I put a light sedative in her tea."

"Where we come from, that would get you arrested." Kuwabara and Yusuke were giving Kurama the side-eye. Kurama had the decency to look slightly abashed.

* * *

"Miss Yukina, as soon as you finish, we will put her back to bed." Kurama said solemnly.

He was trying to maintain the facade of his abashment. True, he had underestimated the girl, but it was better to be safe than sorry. This was for their protection just as much as hers. If what Hiei said was true, then whatever abilities hidden within her were dangerous.

Botan reappeared from the bedroom, eyes worried. Shizuru excused herself for a smoke break. Kurama really wished she would give up the nasty habit.

Yukina nodded at Kurama's prodding and returned to her task. It didn't take long.

"There, it shouldn't be so tender now."

Hiei walked forward and picked the sleeping girl up from the couch. She groaned in protest. He walked her to the bedroom, Kurama trailing behind. As he bent to put her down, she grasped the front of his cloak like a child would a blanket.

Hiei blinked at her, once again seeming unsure of what to do.

Aw… Kurama couldn't help but think with a soft smile.

Twitching as he noticed Kurama's gaze with a light blush, Hiei harshly dropped the girl onto the bed.

"Hiei!" Kurama chastised.

The girl woke with a gasp as she hit the blanket, and her strange eyes sought the two in the room.

Then Kurama felt it. He and Hiei both dropped to their knees, silent screams coming from their open mouths. They were burning. White flames filled the room, leaping towards the ceiling in a deadly dance.

"Hey, what-" Yusuke had come to the doorway, but the heat and the power threw him brutally against the wall.

Then, just as quickly, the girl's eyes fluttered closed, and the fire disappeared in a flash. A strange sweet smell of burning wood lingered.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei were gasping for breath. Kuwabara was kneeling next to Yusuke, sweat dripping down his face. He was shaking. A second later, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina sped into view.

"What the hell was that?!" Botan demanded. The men were too busy trying to catch their breath to reply.

"Holy shit…" Was the first thing said from Yusuke.

"Was that… was that her?" Shizuru asked, looking at the girl nervously. The sensitive human had probably felt the incredible aura even from outside.

"Yes," Kurama said with a cough. His throat felt scorched. What power! Hiei had had not exaggerated in the least. In his more than 1,000 years of life, Kurama had not felt ANYTHING like that. He was surprised his whole body wasn't burned to a crisp. The pain was ebbing, replaced with both fear and curiosity. He saw no physical injuries on himself or the others, but it had to have had a physical presence to have pushed Yusuke into the wall like that.

The flames were indeed imbued with spirit energy. Still, Kurama felt as though there was also something more within the fire, a different kind of power, unlike any he had felt before.

They all stared at the girl, sleeping so peacefully. One hand was resting next to her head on the pillow. Her innocent face belied her incredible power. Who on earth was she?


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

The holidays and my busy season at work are coming up, so it might take a little longer between updates. Still, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or concepts, I only own my OC.

* * *

"_You're nearly fifteen... It's time."_

"_No, stay away!"_

"_This will hurt. I hope you are the one to survive."_

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Just be a good girl and take it quietly…"_

"NOOO!"

I jerked awake, my outburst startling a black shadow in the corner. In an instant, I was flat on my back, an arm across my chest.

"Get off!" I shrieked, struggling.

"Calm down, it's me!" a rough voice growled.

Hiei?

I stopped struggling and made eye contact with him. The look in his eyes frightened me. Was he going to hurt me? I couldn't help as the fear, and a hint of betrayal caused a lump in my throat, and my eyes began to fill with water.

He jumped back as though he had been electrocuted.

"Hiei!" Kurama burst into the room. He paused when he noticed the single tear that had managed to slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I wouldn't let any more fall. I shouldn't show such weakness.

_Weakness means you die._

"Easy now." Kurama soothed, and I started when I realized he was talking to me. He was acting… frightened? Of me? That couldn't be right. Why were two supposed demons afraid of me?

* * *

Hiei watched the girl with a careful mask in place. He was trying to ignore that the look in her eyes had slightly stung him. She had been afraid of him. With his bloody past, he didn't need to read her mind to know what she felt when she looked at him like that.

In others, he loved that look of fear, often he reveled in it. So why did it disturb him to see it in her eyes?

Perhaps he shouldn't have been so aggressive… She was a human, and much less durable than the detective and the buffoon.

Perhaps he pitied her. Looking at her now, without the presence of the white flames, she looked so… vulnerable. Once again, he found himself reminded of Yukina. Her eyes had held similar fear while he had been beating Tarukane.

But wasn't his force necessary? She could probably kill them all at a moment's notice if she had the proper grasp on her abilities. He SHOULD be treating her with caution, with deference. So why did her fear irritate him so?

So many questions, but he had no answer.

Kurama was watching the girl with caution too, though he hid his with a disarming smile. Kurama was undoubtedly much kinder, but he was also incredibly cunning and calculating. He used his gentleness to undermine his opponents, and the truth was he could be even more ruthless than Hiei when the situation called for it.

"Are you alright?" He asked the girl, though Hiei knew the question was more directed at him. He gave the slightest of nods. The girl's power hadn't erupted when she woke this time. "I heard you scream." Kurama continued, his focus back on the girl.

The girl nodded, eyes on the blanket. He found himself wanting her to look at him again. He wanted to see something other than fear.

"I um…" She cleared her throat. "I had a nightmare. I think... I think I know how old I am now, though."

The two men started. This was good, they were one step closer to figuring out her identity.

"I'm at least fourteen, and I might be fifteen by now. A person in my nightmare was saying, "_it_ is time', whatever that means... because I was almost fifteen?" Her last statement sounded more like a question.

So she was the same age as Yusuke and Kuwabara? That was surprising. Her face looked so young.

"This should help us narrow down who you are." Kurama murmured, echoing Hiei's thoughts. Botan and Koenma had been scouring the human world for signs of a missing girl matching her description. So far, they hadn't had any luck. Despite her incredible power, she was unknown to the Spirit World.

"But you won't send me back, right?" The girl's voice had a tremble.

"We won't return you to whoever hurt you, no," Kurama reassured her. "But we do need to find out if a family is searching for you."

She said nothing, her eyes still on the comforter. There was an awkward silence, and Hiei could feel Kurama's eyes boring into him.

"Botan and the others wanted to take you shopping today, right?" Kurama asked, eyes still on Hiei. The girl nodded silently.

"I can bring you some food if you are hungry." The girl shook her head, but Hiei and Kurama could hear her stomach growl.

It pissed Hiei off. She needed food. Humans became useless very quickly while hungry. Not that she would probably be able to do anything anyway, but she needed to eat, or she could die. She was obviously malnourished.

"Hey-" He started, and became even angrier when the girl flinched. "Eat. Wherever you were, you were starving."

She stayed silent, and the seconds stretched into awkward minutes. Hiei dropped his guard. Her thoughts were cautious, distrustful. She doubted Kurama's assurances that they wouldn't turn her over to whoever had hurt her.

Hiei's actions had broken what little trust she had in them.

_Fuck it. _

Ignoring Kurama' s gasp, Hiei rushed to the bedside and took the girl's chin in his hand.

She was going to look at him, dammit.

Oops, he shouldn't have moved so fast. The girl's startled and frightened eyes met his, and his anger surprisingly softened.

"Perhaps I… shouldn't have handled you so roughly earlier…" He said. Kurama was staring at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. This was the closest that Hiei had ever come to apologizing for anything.

"The truth is… There's a power in you. An overwhelming one." The girl looked confused, and Kurama tried to hush him, but Hiei ignored him. He didn't want her to look at him like that again. She needed to understand.

"Last night, when we brought you in here after you fell asleep, we all felt it. I felt it the first time I met you. That power in you- it could kill us all. Until we know exactly what we are dealing with, we are erring on the side of caution."

"But- but I thought you said I was human." The girl protested. Hiei let go of her face now that she was making eye contact. Her gaze was still frightened, with a touch of skepticism.

"You are, but there are humans with a power greater than many demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara, for example- They each have special abilities from harnessing their abundant spirit energy. Their power pales in comparison to yours, though." Giving in, Kurama clarified for the girl.

"I don't feel powerful." She said frowning.

"When you lost your memories, it's likely you locked away your power subconsciously. It's also possible that restraining it could have caused the memory loss to begin with, if combined with large enough stimuli. Several explanations are plausible, but the truth is that we won't really know until we know more about you. Honestly, it's also quite strange that with the level of your energy you have remained anonymous."

The girl's face turned back to the blanket, digesting this new information.

"Did I… Did I hurt you guys last night? Is that why you are so careful around me right now?" She asked quietly. She was genuinely concerned.

How strange, Hiei thought. Though she was so cautious about them as strangers, she still genuinely didn't want to cause them pain.

"No lasting harm," Kurama said smoothly, "But it was a bit of a shock. Your power is quite… intense."

_That was an understatement..._

Hiei noticed her hands clutching the blanket hard. She was trembling. Her thoughts became a jumbled mess. Hiei was beginning to get a headache trying to read her mind, so he reinstated his guard.

A knock startled them all.

Botan entered, carefully. She was wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Hey, guys, everything ok in here?"

Hiei and Kurama looked at the girl, who murmured a quiet "yeah."

"Well, it's nearly time to go shopping. I have another kimono of Yukina's here until we can get you some more clothes."

"Oh," The girl looked up suddenly. "I don't have any money… I think?"

"That's all right!" Botan said, smiling wide. She pulled out a plastic card from the pocket of her jeans. "Koenma gave me the special spirit world credit card!" She held it triumphantly. Something about the way she was laughing gave Hiei the impression that Koenma didn't give it to Botan quite so willingly.

* * *

Not long after, Hiei closed the door to Kurama's room. The women had left only a minute before. The girl was mostly silent as the others chattered around her, excited for the days outing. The girl had just nodded along and hadn't looked at him since he had told her about her power. He found it made him irritated.

He followed the women at a distance. He had a feeling they wouldn't appreciate his vigilance. Yusuke and Kuwabara were off somewhere, probably goofing off.

The girl was struggling to get through the almost two feet high snow, and the tall Shizuru offered her a piggyback ride. She didn't even have proper shoes. She was wearing slippers too large that were given by the inn.

The girl politely, but energetically declined Atsuko's offer, her face red. Hiei sniffed. She was certainly of an independent mind.

However, the snow was past her knees and slowing her down tremendously. Finally, Atsuko, already a little buzzed, just picked her up around the waist and walked her forward. The girl squirmed, trying to escape Atsuko's grasp.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. The girl obviously didn't like it. Stupid woman, just put her down… Hiei considered intervening, but then Yukina's demon energy spiked. She blew away the snow obstructing their path, leaving ice instead.

The others looked at her as Yukina laughed nervously. The girl was looking at Yukina with fascination and admiration.

"I was trying to make it easier for her," Yukina explained, with a smile at the girl. She focused again and added a light dusting of snow back onto the path so the others wouldn't be slipping and sliding.

It worked, mostly. The girl was doing fine with her grippy slippers. The other women were having difficulty but managed to stay on their feet. They quickly resumed their optimistic chatter.

The town wasn't large, really only with one main street. Hiei jumped to the rooftops. It made it easier to keep an eye on the women without being seen. He settled against the chimney of the cathedral in the small town, using it to block the worst of the icy wind. He could use his energy to keep him warm... But he didn't want to waste it in case he was needed. He didn't want to risk losing the girl, and therefore any chance of understanding her prodigious power.

The women ducked into the first shop along the line, chattering about getting the girl better shoes and a proper coat first thing. About half an hour later, they exited, the girl carrying just one small shopping bag. She did have on a new dark brown coat over the borrowed kimono, and she appeared to be walking with ease now. They must have gotten her more suitable footwear. She was also now wearing some dark blue mittens. They went on to the shop across the way from the first.

Hiei sighed. This was going to be a long day. He rubbed his eyes. He felt tired today. How odd... He hadn't slept much since finding the girl, but he was more fatigued than he should have been. Trying to ignore the exhaustion creeping over him, he returned to his watch.

He blushed and looked away pointedly as he realized the next shop they entered specialized in undergarments.


	9. Chapter 9: Monster

I don't own any characters/concepts of Yu Yu Hakusho. I might post multiple chapters in the coming weeks, I have written quite a bit ahead. I hope you like it!

* * *

I looked at the beautiful tchotchkes on display.

The blush from enduring the second shop filled with underwear still lingered on my cheeks. At least I had come out the other side of the embarrassing experience with some proper undergarments. The saleswomen had been surprised by the fullness of my figure as they went to take measurements. Though I still looked like a starving dog, ribs sticking out, I had very well-formed hips and buttocks. My breasts weren't as developed, but it was apparent I was at least post-pubescent. I was happy with at least one grown-up characteristic of my small body.

After my purchases there, I had hastily dumped them to the bottom of the other bag while thanking Botan profusely. They were all pretty, frilly things. I honestly liked them but had tried to remain outwardly apathetic as it was a bit of an embarrassing situation.

The third store we were in now was exclusively trinkets, so the other women were doing some souvenir shopping. I mostly stayed quiet as they chattered, still thinking about the events of the morning.

I looked down at myself. I can't actually have so much power that even demons were afraid of me, could I? There was no way…

Yet, though I had known him only a short time, I had a feeling Hiei wasn't lying to me. My heart hurt at remembering Kurama's words.

"_No lasting harm…"_

I did hurt them, lasting or not. After they had been so kind to me. I might not fully trust them yet, but I still felt like I was repaying their compassion poorly. What kind of monster was I to harm those who had saved my life? They were even offering me protection from whatever awful thing I wouldn't let myself remember.

I kept trying to pull back the memories from the blank abyss, but like trying to catch the mist, it would slip from my grasp and billow back into the darkness.

"Is everything all right?" Yukina's question from next to me startled me back to reality. She wasn't wearing a Kimono today, instead wearing tan jeans and a dark blue sweater.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, just lost in thought."

"I see." The apparition was looking at me with her wide crimson eyes, a kind expression on her face. Her kindness was genuine, I felt. Kurama's kind smiles sometimes made me feel wary. It made me feel like it was a mask he wore to hide the very calculating look in his eyes. However, I also thought that he wasn't malicious in his calculation, just cautious.

"I know how scary it can be," Yukina said. I was surprised when she took my hand. The bruises on my wrists were almost completely faded. "To be held captive, I mean. I was held captive for a few years because my race can produce a very rare kind of jewel when we cry."

I was horrified. "Those monsters made you cry?! Did they torture you?"

She nodded, though her face didn't look perturbed at all. "It was difficult. There were many times when I thought I would be better off dead. But then Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei rescued me."

Is that just what they do, I wondered, rescue girls?

"And now I have such wonderful friends in them. I'm kind of rambling, but the point is that you are safe here, and you can trust them. They are all very kind at heart."

I snorted, thinking of Hiei.

Yukina seemed to guess my thoughts as she smiled. "Even Hiei."

"So if and when you remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I understand."

"…but what if _**I'm**_ a monster?" I whispered quietly, my eyes ducking down. Would they all still be my friends then? I couldn't remember my life before this point- What if I had been a horrible person, and was being held prisoner for a reason?

Yukina's smile faded a bit, but the compassion in her eyes didn't waver.

"They told you about last night then?" I nodded in answer to the inquiry.

"The strength of your power isn't as significant as what you do with it. Considering what we know of your personality so far, I have a hard time believing you would ever intentionally use it to hurt someone."

She squeezed my hand.

"We all have accidentally hurt others, it is the nature of our world. The others think I'm naïve, but the truth is I tend to be a pretty good judge of character. I get the feeling that you most definitely are a good person."

I raised my eyes shyly to hers. Yukina wasn't lying to make me feel better, I could tell. I just hoped that her faith in me was well placed.

A few hours later, and I was exhausted and hungry. I wished I hadn't declined Kurama's offer of food this morning, but with everything that had happened, I hadn't been in the mood to eat.

I now held several shopping bags. I had let the women do most of the selecting, just giving a nod or a headshake when the outfit was atrocious. Botan had promised this was the last shop before lunch.

I put my shopping bags in a corner, rubbing my wrists. The others had offered to help me carry them, but I had politely declined. They were already treating me, the least I could do was carry my own stuff.

I meandered around the shop, the women chattering around me.

I stopped as a shirt-sweater thing caught my eye. It was a pretty jade green. A line of decorative buttons ran down the torso portion, giving it a wrap-around look. On the mannequin, it cinched in at the waist before billowing out around the hips, gentle pleats giving it a nice figure.

On the mannequin, they had paired it with a pair of black, thick fabric tights and brown small-heeled boots.

"Do you like that?" Keiko asked, looking over my shoulder. I shyly nodded. I didn't feel it was right to ask for another outfit, but Keiko had already waved down a salesperson. A tall, thin girl with green hair and what looked like the thin antenna protruding from her forehead approached.

"Do you have any of these in her size?" Keiko gestured to me. The saleswoman frowned, studying my petite frame. I had run into this issue at the other shops as well, and most of what I had been able to buy had come from their minimal children's sections. At least it was a cute selection.

"We might- let me go check." Hope fluttered in my chest. Though I found myself enjoying the cuteness of the clothes I already had, I was not an actual child. I wanted at least one outfit that made me feel mature.

To my happy surprise, the woman reappeared with two sizes that looked like they might fit! I rushed into the change room, excited.

I heard the girls giggle at my enthusiasm. A ghost of a smile touched my lips. They really were good people. I cautiously, optimistically felt like perhaps I could trust them after all.

I quickly removed the new coat I had on and slipped out of the borrowed kimono. I had considered wearing some of my other new clothes out of the shops, but they still had that itchy feeling that indicated they needed to be washed first. One or two were even dusty, as clearly the children's sections were hardly touched.

First, I tried on the smaller of the two outfits, frowning as I realized it was a smidge tight around my hips and chest. I pulled it off to check the tag and saw that it wouldn't shrink much. Still, though, clearly, this was designed for a petite woman with fewer curves.

My ghost of a smile returned as I tried on the second outfit, and found it only slightly roomy. With washing it should fit just fine. The legs of the tights were long, but I could roll those up. I looked in the mirror. It really did suit me. My darker skin was complemented by the deep green, and since I was so short, it actually looked more like a minidress than a sweater. The buttons gave the illusion of a longer torso, too. It was very flattering.

I strutted out of the change room, enjoying the oohs and ahhs of the girls. "What do you guys think?"

"We'll take it!" Botan exclaimed happily, pulling out the credit card that had seen a lot of action today. The saleslady bowed solemnly.

"You look so pretty!" Keiko gushed. I blushed, happy with their reactions. I wondered if this was a memory loss thing or if I had always blushed easily. I had a feeling it was the latter.

"Do you maybe have the boots in my size too?" The saleswoman frowned at my small feet. She pulled out a foot measuring device from essentially thin air and sized me. Without a word, she whisked to the back.

Only a minute later, she was back.

"We don't have that size in brown, but we do have it in black."


	10. Chapter 10: Honey

I'm sorry this update took so long! Between my birthday, the holidays, and then settling into a new job while preparing to leave my old ones has led to a hectic last few weeks. To make up for it, I'm posting 3 chapters tonight.

I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I do not own any YYH characters or concepts, I only own my OC.

* * *

Hiei blinked sleepily as the women exited what felt like the 20th store. Did this town even really have that many clothing stores, or was he just imagining it from boredom? He had learned patience during his time as an assassin and thief, but back then, he had the luxury of focusing on the kill or the heist. Here, he was just… watching.

He noticed she no longer wore the borrowed Kimono, instead wearing black tights and black shoes. A peek of green showed under her long coat. Hiei wondered what she had bought in the store. She seemed more enthusiastic now, joining in on the girl's idle chit-chat. She must have found something she liked.

They ducked into a café next to his central vantage point. He had been smelling their baked bread, ignoring the growl in his stomach. He really was getting spoiled, wanting to eat regularly.

The girls sat in the covered outdoor seating area, each with a steaming cup of something. Not long after, their food was brought out. They were chatting and eating when Shizuru suddenly stood up and walked out. She must be going on a smoke break. Nasty habit.

He continued to watch, wondering if Yukina and girl were smiling into their cocoa.

"Hiei."

Hearing his name startled him. He peered over the edge of the roof and saw Shizuru staring up at him. Perceptive human. Hiei was ready to ignore her.

"Want to come down, so I don't have to shout louder and possibly get the attention of the others?"

Well shit.

He rolled his eyes and jumped down lightly, landing in front of her.

"What?" He asked.

"Thought you might be hungry." Shizuru pulled a wrapped steam bun from her pocket.

Noticing his expression of skepticism, Shizuru smiled. "Technically, this wasn't my idea, so I can't take credit. The little lady asked if we could bring some of the tasty bread back for you and the others. I figured since you've been watching us this whole time, you'd be hungry, so we should just give you one now."

Hiei's pride was debating with his hunger.

"Don't worry, the others don't know you've been watching. Why don't you just come join us, though? It's warm in there, and I bet it's kind of chilly on that roof. We can just say we ran into each other. Plus, the kid might actually smile if you're around."

Like they would believe that. And what did he care if the annoying brat smiled? Though he admitted to himself, he was surprised she hadn't yet…

Well, if nothing else, it would be nice to get out of the cold.

"Oh, and take this for later." Shizuru handed him the steam bun. He put it in his pocket. He would be lying if he said he wasn't grateful. If they did more shopping, he would enjoy a snack to help relieve his boredom.

Hiei followed the human back to the café.

The others were surprised to see him and a little nervous. Botan and Keiko were definitely giving him a suspicious side-eye. Hiei elected to ignore them, taking a seat in the empty chair between Shizuru and Yukina.

After a moment or two, the women's chatter remained. Hiei leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He was within arms reach now if something were to happen, and he appreciated that he no longer had to watch them shop. At least when his eyes were resting, he could meditate. He was still oddly drained, and began to lightly doze as the noise of the cafe became a peaceful hum in his mind.

He became aware that the noise had died down a little, though in his light slumber, he didn't think much of it. The next second, something soft hit him the face.

He blinked his eyes open, looking at the offending balled-up napkin on the table in front of him. He glared as he glanced up, seeking the culprit. All the women were looking at him with terror, except for the girl. She held an arm upright, elbow resting on the table. Her eyebrow was lifted in challenge.

"Did you… Did you just throw a napkin at me?!" He asked in bafflement.

"Yep. I was wondering if you were sleeping." She said without a single hint of remorse, completely straight-faced. She rested her chin in her upright palm, studying him.

Hiei had no response. How could she be so earnest while acting like a child? He could only blink, mouth open slightly, as his mind went through irritation, to brief amusement, bafflement, and back again. No one else flustered him this much. It was quite possible he would end up killing her just because she was irritating.

Finally, frowning, he just rested his cheek on his hand as he glared at her with one eye. Damn, she was exhausting. He really couldn't figure her out. She never acted as he expected, and he could read her mind whenever he chose for fuck's sake. She still somehow wholly bewildered him.

The other women's eyes were darting back and forth between them, waiting for the explosion.

"Now, Hiei…" Botan started, sweat drops running down her head as she held up her hands defensively, "We are here to have fun, so no murdering allowed."

Hiei scoffed. He didn't actually want to kill her for being a brat… Mostly. Besides, she was human, and he didn't feel like dealing with escaping from Spirit World punishments.

"Um, why don't we go get a refill on our drinks?" Keiko stood up suddenly, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her away.

Why were they so jumpy around him? But then he remembered that he had taken Keiko hostage… and almost killed Botan once. And still threatened to do so on occasion… Guess they had reason to be so cautious after all.

"I'm not going to kill her over that, you idiots. Calm down." He grumbled.

They still looked at Hiei with suspicion, but slowly resumed their chatter. The girl and Keiko came back with an extra mug of tea for him.

"We didn't know how you liked it, so we just have it plain," Keiko said, smiling nervously as she handed the mug to him. Hiei took it with a curt nod of thanks. Just because he was a prickly bastard didn't mean he didn't have manners. Honestly, he preferred his tea with a touch of honey, but he didn't mind drinking it without.

"Want some honey?" The girl asked, still standing next to his chair, as though **she **was the one who read **his** mind. She put down some packets of honey. His eye twitched. Wait, could she actually read his mind?

He was tempted to take the packets, but his pride wouldn't allow him to. Damn, how the hell did she manage to make him feel so awkward?

* * *

I watched Hiei as he stared at the honey packets. That whole Shizuru running into him thing was bullshit. He was probably following us. Though I had every intention of seeing if he was sleeping when I threw the napkin, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't felt a hint of vengeance for him being a creepy stalker.

He wasn't answering my question about the honey, so I wasn't sure if he was still mad. I'd noticed back at the inn when he poured his own tea he had put a little honey in it when he thought no one was watching, so I was pretty sure he wanted some.

Keiko had warned me in hushed tones that he was dangerous while we had gotten the drinks. I believed it after seeing the look in his eyes this morning, but I also didn't think he would hurt me over my stupid prank. Besides, it was kind of fun to irritate him like that. The others always looked at him so surprised whenever he got flustered, so I figured it wasn't a regular occurrence.

He was still staring at the honey packets. Now I was the one annoyed. If he wanted the honey, why not just take some?

I not-so-subtly scooted them closer to him. His eyes flicked up to mine, and then he turned away, pointedly ignoring me. Oops, guess he was still mad. Well, either way, he should make his damn tea how he likes it. I slid them even closer, staring at him. I fully intended to irritate him into giving in to his sweet cravings.

Every few seconds, I slid them closer. The others slowly started noticing what I was doing. Finally, the packets were touching his mug. He was clearly annoyed, but still trying to ignore me.

I could feel Keiko's horrified gaze.

_Sorry, Keiko, I know you warned me, but this fun._

Hiei glared up at me, but I just stared back with a straight face, waiting for him to say anything. I wondered what he was thinking.

Finally, he let out an exasperated sigh and picked up a honey packet.

**Success.**

I didn't allow myself to smirk even though I was exploding inside from the victory.

I sat triumphantly in my chair as he stirred in the packet.

The girls awkwardly started discussing what to do after lunch. I had enough clothes, for now, so they were talking about maybe dragging the boys out for something fun.

"How about ice-skating?" Keiko suggested, occasionally giving the silent Hiei side-glances. He must really scare her.

The others chimed in enthusiastically. I wondered if I knew how to ice skate.

"Awe Keiko, if you wanted to go on such a romantic date with my idiot son, why didn't you just say so?" Atsuko teased Keiko, who blushed furiously and protested.

Oh, so Keiko and Yusuke were a thing? Cute.

"Then it's decided!" Botan exclaimed, putting her fist in her palm as though banging a gavel. "Ice-skating tonight!"

A little while later, I was back at the inn to hang out before the night's activities. I was pretty tired. Maybe I should take a nap. I went to Kurama's room, my ever-present shadow behind me.

He's creepy stalker behavior was exasperating, but at the same time, his presence was starting to grow on me.

The other guys were already in the common area of Kurama's suite. I tried to wave, but my hands were too laden with bags.

"Here, let us help you with those," Kurama asked politely, standing up and gesturing the other two to do the same. With mild complaints, they complied.

"Oh, no, I can do it!" I tried to turn down the hall, but the bulky bags plus the narrow corridor compressed me into stillness. Oops.

The guys laughed at my flushed face and helped me untrap myself.

"Thanks…" I said in embarrassment. Jeez, have I always been such a spaz?

"How come you didn't help her, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"She said she could do it herself. Who am I to disagree with a woman?" Hiei asked nonchalantly, sinking into the vacant sofa. Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes twitched in irritation.

The three helped me carry the stuff into my (Kurama's) room, leaving me to carry only the small bag that held my borrowed kimono and slippers. Realizing something, I snatched a particular bag back from Kurama. I flushed under his adorably, confused, and concerned expression. This reaction seemed genuine, at least. I wondered how to explain without embarrassing myself further.

Clearing my throat, I murmured a quiet apology for being so rude, but there were er, more sensitive items in this bag.

A light blush colored Kurama's cheeks as he read the name printed across the front.

He also cleared his throat and hurried into his room, where Yusuke and Kuwabara had started horsing around, trying to put each other into headlocks after dropping the bags onto the bed.

Face still pink, I took off my coat, laying it on the bed. I tried to brush down my windswept hair. I stopped as I realized it had gotten really quiet- too quiet. I turned to face the guys.

"What?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. They didn't answer at first.

Oh shit, was I hurting them again with this supposed power?

"You…" Yusuke started, his face serious, his eyes intense. Shit, how do I turn whatever I was doing off? I didn't want to hurt them!

Kuwabara finished his sentence with both shock and awe. "You have an awesome ass."

…

…..

…

I'm gonna kill them.


	11. Chapter 11: Karma

Thanks for your patience! I don't own any YYH characters/concepts, I only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 11. Karma

She was such an exhausting creature.

Hiei leaned his head back. Her strange behavior kept him on his toes in a way he hadn't been in a while. He had to admit that he was sometimes entertained by her quirks.

He rubbed his eyes again. What was going on with him? Was her behavior really so trying to him? Was this mysterious girl's strangeness the reason he felt so tired?

He jumped up at the sound of things being thrown.

"Ooouuuuttt! Get out!" The girl's voice shouted as he approached the door. The door burst open with Yusuke and Kuwabara falling out, lumps on their heads from being hit with random projectiles. She had some pretty good aim. The two men guffawed as they tore down the hallway, pushing Hiei into the wall.

What the hell did the idiots do now?

Hiei poked his head in just in time to duck a stray sock.

The girl was standing in the middle of the room, panting, face tomato red.

Kurama was pressed in a corner, watching her with an awkward and nervous smile, a sweat drop running down his temple.

"What happened?" Hiei asked.

Kurama stifled an awkward laugh with a cough.

"Nothing!" The girl yelled, her shoulders bristling. She was really embarrassed about something, it seemed. Hiei studied her, wondering what caused such a visceral reaction. She was wearing some sort of long-sleeved green minidress now, with black tights and black boots. It certainly fit her better than the oversized kimono.

"Er… Yusuke and Kuwabara were just noticing, erm…" Now it was Kurama who was flustered, and he quickly quieted as the girl glared at him.

"She really is a girl!" The idiots called from the living room, obviously eavesdropping.

The girl shrieked in frustration, shoulders, and even her hair bristling again. It was a tad amusing to see her as the flustered one. Hiei wondered what they meant by that, though? They already knew she was a girl, but the two morons were giggling rather loudly. And even Kurama was acting embarrassed?

Oh, wait…

Hiei suddenly realized how the clothes fit her so much better. With her childish face and loose clothing up till now, he hadn't noticed before- she had the figure of an adult woman, despite her height. Guess she wasn't such a kid, after all.

Not that it mattered to him at all…

Hiei scoffed at the stupidity. His eyes fell on a small pile on the ground. Looks like she threw her bags at the idiots. He noticed the piece of clothing sticking out, and it was his turn to bristle with embarrassment. He quickly averted his eyes from the lacy underwear peeking.

She noticed his quick turn, and then yelled in despair and dived on the floor, coving the revealed undergarments under her body.

"EVERYBODY OUTTTTTTT!" She yelled, tear geysers pouring out the sides of her eyes in humiliation.

Hiei and Kurama wasted no time escaping.

* * *

FUCKKKKKKK MEEEEEEE

I buried my hot face into the pillow. My legs were flailing with my mortified energy, striking the bed.

Was this Karma? It felt like Karma. I guess this was my punishment for messing with Hiei earlier. Still, though, why did everything have to happen in such an embarrassing way?

I rolled over back and forth on the bed, trying to contain my freak-out. Too late, I noticed two things- One, that I had managed to burrito myself tightly into the comforter, and two, I had rolled too far and rolled off the edge of the bed. I hit the floor with a quiet thump and laid there on my back.

Sigh.

_Yep, I am definitely a spaz. _

I laid there in self-pity for a little bit. After a while, a quiet knock came at the door.

"Go away!" I yelled, noticing I couldn't easily un-burrito myself as I had landed on the seam.

"It's me." Yukina's soft voice came from the door.

Oh, thank god.

"Yukina! You can come in."

She did, closing the door behind her.

"Kurama said you probably needed a girl in here. What hap-"

She looked down at me with confusion.

"Um… What are you doing?"

Sweat Drops rolled down my head, and I had to bite back a sarcastic comment. After a second of deliberation, I accepted my fate.

"I'm stuck."

…

"Need some help?"

…

"…Yes."

* * *

Yukina's gentle laugh could be heard down the hall. That was a good sign.

Kurama sighed, still a little embarrassed by the whole situation. After they had heard the quiet thump on the floor of the bedroom, Hiei had stood hesitantly to go check on her, but Kurama had stopped him. She probably didn't want to see any men for a minute. He had called in the reserves, aka Yukina, to intervene instead.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were still unashamedly laughing at their antics and the girl's reactions. Sigh. Kurama was irritated. His curiosity about her power was eating at him. He knew Hiei felt the same. They were doing what they could to figure this girl out, and then these two idiots had to go and say something so stupid.

He had to admit, he was also a little surprised seeing her with the developed body of a woman. Her face was quite disarming in that regard. But still…

An anger mark appeared on his forehead. He knew better than to comment on it.

He cleared his throat to get Kuwabara's and Yusuke's attention. They froze with stupid looks on their faces as he glared at them. Slowly they shrank back.

"I wonder… What Keiko and Shizuru would have to say about this?" Kurama murmured, allowing his irritation to show.

The two men shivered as they imagined undoubtedly divine retribution at the hands of the beings they both most feared.

"Awe comes on, Kurama, do we really need to tell them?!" Yusuke asked, sweat rolling down his face.

"Depends."

"On?"

"How much you continue to irritate me by messing with the young lady."

Hiei scoffed with light amusement.

That should keep them behaved for at least a little while.

Kurama didn't need to tell the women, as Yukina did it for him after getting it out of the girl. Keiko and Shizuru had immediately taken vengeance for her, dragging the two out to who knew where. Good riddance. It was now almost time to leave for ice skating, as Botan's text had reminded/informed them.

The girl hadn't come out of her, or rather his, room. Kurama approached cautiously with some tea. He knocked quietly. After a moment, and to his surprise, the girl opened the door.

She was back to the guarded expression she had worn after first waking up, though this time, a light blush colored her cheeks.

Kurama held out the tea as a peace offering. She took it, murmuring a quiet thanks.

"So, are you ready to go ice skating?" He asked after an awkward pause.

She nodded.

The silence stretched on.

Kurama rarely felt awkward, but he certainly did now. He just cleared his throat, coughed out, "make sure to put your coat and gloves on, it's quite cold," And left quickly.

What was this whole thing? Some sort of twisted shojo manga? Maybe everyone would relax after having some fun tonight.


	12. Chapter 12: Laughter

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH Characters/Concepts, just my OC.

* * *

"Come on, Hiei, just come with us!" Botan whined at Hiei, who only sighed.

_So irritating…_

Everyone, except for him and Botan, was sitting at the table, once again chattering. The girl was the only one quiet, sipping her tea.

Hiei noticed her slightly smug look whenever she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara's new lumps on their heads from the wrath of Keiko and Shizuru.

After a little bit longer of talking, Botan indicated that everyone needed to leave to make the reservation.

Hiei wanted to stay in, as the girl would be safe with the other three of the little rag-tag team. Plus, he was still feeling strangely weak. What was wrong with him?

Unfortunately, Yukina noticed his non-movement as the others put on coats and jackets.

"Aren't you coming, Hiei?" She asked him kindly. The girl also noticed his hesitation and came over to needle at him as well.

"It'll be fun. Even if you just watch Yusuke and Kuwabara fall on their asses."

They both looked at him with their big eyes. Sweat drops started rolling down the back of his head. If the two of them combined that innocent look…

_Well Shit._

Hiei and the others all started walking through the snow to the frozen pond on the other side of the inn. It was nestled in the plateau of one of the larger sloping hills. Botan was leading the way, though she kept glancing back to make sure the others were following. Yusuke was walking next to Keiko, a light blush on both of their faces. Both of their hands kept twitching towards each other, as though they were fighting the urge to grasp the other's. Atsuko watched with a smug face behind them. Kuwabara silently offered Yukina his hand, a stupid look on his tomato face.

Yukina seemed unsure what he wanted. Shizuru and Kurama were not far behind the two, so Shizuru told Yukina her brother wanted her to hold his hand. Not seeming to understand the significance, Yukina offered her own hand back. Kuwabara grabbed it in excitement, walking on air the rest of the way up the hill. A small anger mark appeared on the back of Hiei's head as he became irritated. He contemplated severing Kuwabara's arms at the wrist.

The girl was behind Kurama, using the path he plowed through the snow for more comfortable walking. However, since his stride was much longer, sometimes she had to hop from one soft snow area to the next. She kept stopping to glance up at the twinkling stars that were just beginning to show. Her legs were shaking a little, and Hiei wondered if it was from cold or pure exhaustion. She had done an awful lot of walking earlier to be fair. He didn't feel like lowering his guard and finding out her thoughts.

Hiei trudged along behind her, close enough to catch her in case she fell.

* * *

I stepped out onto the ice, feeling very unsure of myself. The others seemed no better, and Yusuke actually fell on his butt after trying to take a step. It made me feel better about my own skill level.

I nearly lost my footing and gripped the guiding wall as tight as I could.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I looked over the wall to see Hiei settled on the floor against the inner wall on the other of the guide. I wondered if he would join us out on the ice later.

Probably not, he's too grouchy to have any fun.

Most of the others were still struggling as well. However, Atsuko surprisingly glided across the ice with ease. In opposition and just as surprising, Yukina was struggling. Wasn't she an ice apparition?

Atsuko began to tease Yusuke for his lack of skills and intentionally began to body check him into either the walls or the mounds of snow surrounding the other end of the frozen pond.

Yusuke, pissed, tried to chase Atsuko across the ice, but only managed to fall forward in a faceplant. He remained there in defeat for a while.

Yukina kept slipping, holding onto Kuwabara for support. Kuwabara seemed petrified, unable to take a step. Yukina's usually sweet face was frustrated. Finally, she made a noise of exasperation. She intentionally dropped down to her knees so she could swing her legs around. She removed the skates, muttering to herself.

Her hand started to glow, and she put it on her sock-clad foot. When she removed her hand, there was a flat plate made of ice attached to her feet.

Whoa, neat trick.

I had watched Yukina's healing powers carefully after learning about the demonic nature of my companions. Still, this physical manifestation was a lot cooler!

Yukina stood gingerly after doing the same to the other foot as Kuwabara watched in amazement. She smiled as she began to move with ease. Kuwabara's goofy smile quickly dropped as she abandoned him to skate off to a struggling Keiko on the other side. The two tried and failed to get Yusuke back on his feet.

Ouch, I almost feel sorry for Kuwabara...

It was obvious Kuwabara was in love with the beautiful but oblivious ice maiden.

Kurama and Shizuru, like me, were gripping the wall. Shizuru was the first to try and venture out but slipped after a few feet.

"Careful!" Kurama lunged forward to try and catch her but slipped himself. Shizuru landed on her butt while Kurama flailed his arms backward.

Ah crap, he was headed towards me.

Just as he was about to fall, a green vine snaked from his hair and stuck into the ice.

What the shit?

The vine, covered in thorns, steadied him.

Whoa! That was even more awesome than Yukina's ice trick. I wondered what kind of demon Kurama was. They hadn't said. I had asked Yukina while she unwrapped me.

In the meantime, Keiko had managed to get Yusuke up but then took him down as she fell. He twisted, so she landed on his chest, his body hitting the ice.

They both blushed as they realized their position. Botan smiled coyly and not-so-subtly glided away to give them privacy.

They were so cute, even as they jumped apart.

Kuwabara had reached Yukina, who was now pulling him around like one would a child on a sled.

Kurama was offering a hand to help up Shizuru, still steadied by his vine thing. He seemed to have feelings for her from what I had observed, but I couldn't tell if she returned his affections.

Awww, all these adorable couples. I made eye contact with Botan and Atsuko, and we all connected mentally as the odd ones out, fake lonely tears streaming down our faces. Atsuko decided to circle and tease Keiko and Yusuke, who both started yelling at her in embarrassment. Botan joined her, slipping the whole way.

Wait, there was one more lonely soul in the group. I peeked at Hiei, who looked like he was dozing against the wall now. How on earth could that be comfortable? I had been wondering how he was able to sleep each night against the wall in the room I was currently occupying. At least Kurama was sleeping on a couch. Maybe he was simply exhausted? Poor dude.

I decided to leave him be for now.

"Come on, kid, let me teach you how to skate properly!" Atsuko had gotten tired of teasing the reluctant couple, and headed my way.

A little while later, I was breathing heavy, legs shaking. Atsuko's idea of "Teaching" was to whip me around and let me "sink or swim" on not running into walls. I was going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow, that was for sure. Still, it was fun. Most of the others had finally gotten the hang of it, though there was the occasional fall.

Yusuke and Kuwabara flailed and slid up to Kurama. They started talking to him excitedly, though I couldn't hear what they were saying. I did catch something about a whip?

Kinky. My lips almost twitched into a smile from my stupid joke.

Kurama was looking cornered, hands up, with sweat coming down his face. Then Shizuru started talking to him as well, and he seemed to give in, a light blush on his face. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved everyone over excitedly.

Sighing, I began making my way over.

* * *

Hiei was in a strange state, half awake and half asleep. He could hear the laughter of the others, but something was causing his heart to beat anxiously. Their laughter became distorted, evil. He didn't seem to be able to move. Shit, something terrible was coming, he had to move. He had to warn the others and get Yukina to safety. And the girl too…

The others would be fine… Probably.

Dammit, if he could just move…

"Hiei?" A gentle touch on his shoulder finally pulled him from the deep dark of his slumber into the waking world, and he surfaced with a soft gasp. He felt strange and sluggish.

Yukina?

He turned heavy eyes to his sister, struggling to focus.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, a concerned frown on her face. "You were mumbling in your sleep, and your face is kind of flushed…"

Hiei nodded and stood, still feeling odd. He swayed a little. What just happened? A nightmare?

No, something was wrong… Hiei looked out onto the ice and saw a ridiculous sight. His eye twitched in annoyance as he waved off Yukina's concerned comments.

Atsuko was using Kurama's rose whip to swing most of the group around in a wide circle. It looked like some kind of stupid game, and Kuwabara lost his footing and fell. He scrambled to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough, so Yusuke tripped over him.

They two idiots were laughing. The girl was sitting on the ice on her knees, a little further away from them, watching. Had she been the first one down? The next out was Botan, followed by Keiko. Eventually, Kurama proved the winner, though he seemed more embarrassed than victorious. Everyone except the girl started making their way back to Atsuko for the second round.

After a few more curt nods from Hiei as reassurances to her prodding, Yukina glided to the small snack stand and ordered everyone some drinks.

Botan stopped by the girl on her way to back to Atsuko. The girl shook her head and pointed to her knee. Had she hurt herself?

A loud rumbling interrupted Hiei's thoughts. A giant cannon rose from the ground at one end of the rink, pointed right at the girl!

Before Hiei could react, it fired, and an enormous purple serpent erupted from the barrel. What the hell was this?!

The others seemed frozen, as none of them moved, only watched as it headed for the girl.

Hiei stumbled over the wall and sped to the girl. Her eyes opened wide as he darted in front of her. He grabbed her around the waist and into his arms. Hiei then tried to speed off out of the path, but the ice made him slip. He lost control but held tight to the girl as they tumbled into one of the lining snowbanks.

He managed to protect her head with his hand, but the way they were angled caused him to fall on top of her. At least it was a soft landing. He got a face full of snow.

"Hiei?" She breathed in his ear, and he suppressed a shiver. He realized he had never actually heard her say his name. He lifted his heavy head out of the powder, looking back for the others. They hadn't moved, but the python was gone? Then he heard laughter. They were smiling and laughing at something in the sky?

The python circled above them, and after a moment, Hiei saw that it was nothing but a shape made of smoke and fireworks, nothing but an illusion…

…

Well, this was embarrassing…

Hiei felt the girl shift under him, and he turned his attention to her. He was alarmed to see her with both of her hands clasped over her mouth. Tears were at the edges of her eyes. Had he hurt her? He had been careful not to let her head hit the ground and had been able to land with most of his body weight on his own elbows and hip, which had fallen between the girl's knees.

Then, a small snort left her clasped hands.

What?

The next thing he knew, she was laughing wholeheartedly, her hands slipping from her mouth.

He was bewildered. Was the girl concussed? Or laughing at his overreaction?

She threw her head back as she laughed, and then pointed to his face.

Rude…

Hiei sneered in irritation, and then noticed some snow falling from his face to hers.

Oh no…

Hiei looked over the edge of the snow and back onto the frozen pond. After a moment, his reflection appeared. Apparently, when he had fallen face-first into the snow, it had adhered itself to his face in the style of a Santa Claus beard.

The girl was still hysterically laughing, holding her stomach now.

"Holy crap, I've never seen such a grumpy Santa before!" she choked out between giggles. Hiei quickly shook his head like a dog, dispelling the snow.

"Ah!" She held up her hands to protect herself from the flung snow, a massive grin on her face, still shaking with laughter.

She looked at him and smiled, occasionally twitching from a hardly suppressed giggle. Her cheeks were pink, from laughing or the cold he didn't know.

Her laughter was light and twinkling. He… liked hearing her laugh? This was also the first time he had seen her smile. The sincerity in her smile strangely made him want to see it more. It was vivacious and full of joy.

_It really doesn't make any sense..._

His face felt hot, and his heart was beating heavily. His thoughts were… muddled. He felt as though he was underwater. Hiei looked at her with hooded eyes as he felt himself leaning closer.

Almost immediately, the smile faded a little.

"Hiei?" She asked questioningly, her pretty silver eyes gazing into his. His guard slipped, and her confusion echoed in his mind.

He was really close now and felt her temperature rising as her entire face blushed. His vision was swimming. Her thoughts became embarrassed, and there was something else there too…

"Hey, you're getting kind of close!" She breathed, pulling her face back a little.

It didn't stop his descent.

"Um, wait a second… Hiei?"

He was only inches from her when he collapsed. His face landed next to her head in the snow, and his weight fell on her. The cold snow felt nice, but he gave a cough as it melted and invaded his airways. He really couldn't move anymore.

"HIEI!" Her cry was the last thing he heard before he slipped into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13: Poison

Disclaimer- I don't own any YYH characters or concepts. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurama hadn't noticed Hiei as he darted across the ice, but he had noticed the sudden disappearance of the girl. He saw them land in the snowbanks on the other side. Hiei must have lost his footing on the ice. But why did he suddenly take her away? Kurama felt out the seedlings he had planted her earlier in the day, as a precaution. There was no danger that he could feel, and the others were laughing at snake firework that had been announced was forthcoming about five minutes prior.

Hiei's face whipped up, covered in white, and watched the snake as it slithered a delicate arch into the sky.

Maybe Hiei had seen the illusion headed for the girl and panicked? Did he miss the announcement about the snake? It wasn't like him to miss things.

Wanting to spare him embarrassment for a mistake, Kurama averted his eyes, until he heard it.

Unfamiliar Laughter…

The girl?

Kurama smiled as he realized she was indeed laughing, and at Hiei no less! Hiei had killed strangers for far less, but Kurama sensed no bloodlust. He was pretty confident at this point that the fire apparition wasn't going to kill the strange girl for small slights. However, as he could still be unpredictable, Kurama had a nearby seedling ready to intervene just in case.

Her laughter was sweet, carried by the cold wind. The others had also noticed her laughter and grinned or laughed along. They didn't seem to get the context, but everyone seemed joyous at the sound. Kurama couldn't remember seeing her smile in the time since they found her.

Perhaps this was another gift she had, Kurama wondered, to make others joyful with her own happiness. She was a tad erratic but undeniably kind- She was also bright, in more ways than one.

Her laughter faded, and Kurama turned his attention back to the entertaining display. He considered moving a little closer to Shizuru.

Earlier, he hadn't been able to say no when she had asked him to allow the others to use his vine whip in their strange game. He had to admit, it had been slightly enjoyable but made him feel very childish. The girl had been the first to fall, her legs tired. It was no wonder, as she had been comatose for a few days, then walking around for several hours.

She had seemed to enjoy watching the game though, wearing that ghost of a smile that until now, Kurama had thought might be her only expression of joy.

"HIEI!" The girl's scream tore him from his musings. Something was wrong.

He whipped around and saw Hiei was down in the bank, creating a small black mound. He used his vines to propel him along the ice quickly, not having time for the slipping and sliding the other two men were currently doing.

"Hiei?!" He reached the snow pile quickly.

The fire apparition was facedown in the snow, his body across the girls. His energy was going haywire, and he wasn't moving. His breathing seemed to be labored, too. The girl wasn't strong enough to lift him off her. Though he was rather short and light on his feet, Hiei was very sturdy, and high muscle mass made him heavier than one might first think.

What the hell?

Kurama carefully lifted Hiei off the girl, who scrambled away, face horrified. He gently placed him faceup on the ice.

"Did I… Did I hurt him again?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"No, this seems to be something going on with Hiei." Though this might have been an aftereffect of girl's flames, Kurama decided that was better left unsaid.

Kurama noticed his flushed face and pulled his glove off to press his hand against Hiei's skin. He was burning up! Crap, it really might be the girl's power. Kurama stepped into the snow as Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived, Atsuko and Yukina right behind. The other girls were struggling.

"Kuwabara, make sure everyone gets back safely," Kurama commanded. He leaned down and lifted Hiei over his shoulder.

"Yusuke…" Kurama made eye contact with the sprit detective, then looked meaningfully at the girl. Yusuke seemed to understand what he was asking as he nodded slightly. She looked traumatized… Kurama wished he could reassure her.

Instead, he took off through the snow, headed back to his room.

* * *

Yusuke felt so bad for the kid. She was shivering next to him as Kuwabara led the girls away. Yukina blew away some of the snow, creating a cleared path for them.

"Hey come on, let's sit over here." He pointed to a bench about a hundred yards away, hopefully out of range of the others if her power exploded again. She followed his point but didn't seem to see anything, her mind elsewhere. Feeling strange for doing so, now knowing her age, Yusuke took her hand and led her to the isolated space. She followed like a child.

In some ways, she really is like a kid… Yusuke thought, looking at her in sympathy. He tried not to think too hard about what he might have to do if she did indeed explode.

They sat, though he noticed she scooted away from him. The wind was picking up, and the temperature dropped. Both she and Yusuke started shivering. The silence hung heavy in the air.

"Hey…" Yusuke began, not quite sure what to say. This was Kurama's territory, or even Kuwabara's, if he was feeling particularly empathetic. Yusuke was worried he would just muck it up, but he had to say something!

"Hiei's a tough bastard, he'll be fine."

Tears slipped from her eyes, blown across her cheeks by the wind. Oops, wrong thing?

An awkward silence ensued, with the occasional sniffle from the girl.

"Look, Kurama is really good at all the medical stuff, and Yukina is a natural healer. I just know they will have him all fixed up in no time."

Nothing but sniffles…

Ugh, he really sucked at this.

He scooted closer, causing her to flinch. Her nose was red, and a little snot was dribbling down. Yusuke wasn't sure why, but he thought of a whimpering puppy at that moment. She might have been close to his age, but he couldn't help but think that she was pretty adorable most of the time.

Yusuke patted his pockets, looking for- ah! There it was. He pulled out the handkerchief Keiko had given him earlier. Briefly, he wondered if she would be angry with him, but then he dispelled it. Keiko was very kind, and surely wouldn't mind Yusuke offering it to a crying girl.

Yusuke held out the handkerchief to her, which she took with a quiet thank you. She blew her nose, but the tears flowed faster, and she once again shivered in the cold.

Yusuke scooted closer, trying to block the worst of the wind with his body. It was a fruitless effort, as the wind just changed directions. Giving up on that method, Yusuke sighed.

The hankie was already damp. It couldn't have been comfortable using it to wipe the still flowing tears, with the biting wind and all.

Yusuke watched her sadly, still feeling uncomfortable with the comforting role. Sighing again at his misfortune, he reached out a hand and patted her head gently. She froze, and he worried that he had messed up again, but then she leaned into his hand. The puppy image came back to his mind.

He resisted the urge to saw aww out loud. To begin with, he was supposed to be a tough guy here! For another, he doubted she would appreciate it in her current state.

"Trust me, kid, everything is going to be ok. _Hiei_ will be ok."

She gave me a look that he knew meant that she wished he could believe him, though her tears seemed to have paused.

Just then, his phone rang with Botan's ringtone. He nearly dropped it in the snow, with his clumsy gloved hands.

Finally, he was able to answer her. To his relief, she told him that Hiei had been stabilized. Even better, she said the girl wasn't the cause- Kurama had found the issue, and everything was fine. Yusuke sighed for the third time, but this time in relief. He was glad Hiei was ok but even more pleased that the kid wasn't the cause- he hadn't been joking when he said that Hiei was a tough bastard. At this point, he doubted much could kill the fire apparition. Plus, Hiei was just too plain stubborn to die.

He patted the girl's head again. Here was another stubborn one. She was mischievous, and she was no wilting flower, but there was an innocence to her he appreciated. Though he was an only child as far as he imagined that this is what it felt like to have a younger sibling.

"Come on, kid. We've got a grumpy-ass fire demon to visit."

The girl let out a breath. "So he's ok?" Yusuke nodded. It was her turn to sigh in relief.

"Can we see him? … Can-can, I see him?" Yusuke knew what wasn't said.

"Yeah, you can see him." His own response was just as enigmatic. She knew what he meant. Her eyes lit up with hope, though tears still leaked out.

"Let's go." Yusuke held out his hand to the girl. She took it, and he once again led her like a child. He found himself thinking that he wished she actually was his little sister. He definitely felt like a big brother to the kid already.

They reached the inn, shivering the whole way, and Yusuke released her hand. To their surprise, Kurama was waiting for them outside of his suite. He looked… angry. Yusuke felt a shiver down his spine. Botan had said that it wasn't the fault of the girl, so why did Kurama look so murderous?

"I noticed that Botan forgot to tell you that we've set up in Hiei's room for now." Kurama started to lead the way.

"Oh yeah, he's been spending so much time with the kid that I kind of forgot he had a room of his own." Yusuke turned to the girl with a mischievous grin. He had been trying to make her smile. Didn't seem to work, but he still thought he was funny.

The girl was silent, her face still marred with concern and guilt.

Everyone was waiting for them in the lounge area of Hiei's suite, except for Hiei himself. The girl seemed nervous, glancing down the hall to where Hiei's room must be.

"Come, sit," Kurama said to Yusuke and the girl. They obeyed, taking a seat at the table.

"Um... Where is he?"

"Resting." Yukina assured her, "down the hall."

"So what's the deal? What's wrong with him?" Yusuke, as ever, went straight to the point.

Kurama, instead of answering, plopped some sort of machine down on the table. It was a small gray square, with a glass tube screwed in on one side a long hose on the other.

"This is a vaporizing machine. I found it in the vent of my room, and one in the living area vent that appears to have malfunctioned slightly."

Botan gasped. "Poison?!"

"Not quite," Kurama said, closing his eyes, his face still thunderous.

"More like… a virus."

"Virus?" Kuwabara asked. "So what, demons can get the sniffles too?"

Kurama chuckled, though it was without humor.

"Not quite. See, this particular virus is not only very rare but it also only infects apparitions. If an apparition is sleep deprived or hasn't been eating properly, then it is more potent. It doesn't just affect the body but the spirit as well. It causes energy to scramble. If not caught in time, it almost certainly means death."

The girl gasped, but Kurama quickly held up his hands.

"Hiei is going to be fine, we caught it early enough. What upsets me is that someone had to have access to our rooms to set this trap up. Now either they are very talented at stealth work or someone at the resort helped them. I hope for the staff that it was the former, rather than the latter."

Eek… Yusuke hadn't seen that look in Kurama's eyes since that asshole Roto threatened his human mother back at the beginning of the dark tournament.

"In the malfunctioning machine, I found traces of my mother's blood…"

Oh no, did that mean…

"Luckily, my mother is fine, but she was injured two nights ago, which must have been when they were able to get her blood. Apparently, she was mugged and didn't bother to call me…" His face darkened, hiding his eyes, and Yusuke was terrified.

Oh shit, no wonder Kurama was pissed. His human mother was probably the person he cared most about in this world.

"Demons have mothers?" The girl asked. Yusuke had to hide a smile. He had asked that same question of Kurama when he first met him.

"Yes, although in my case, it's a bit more… complicated. However, that is a story for another day…"

Kurama breathed deeply, and Yusuke knew it was to control his rage.

"I don't know their reasoning for procuring my mother's blood. It might be a provocation or part of an experiment to make the virus affect me more quickly. Either way, the virus didn't react well to human blood and destroyed itself."

"So now the question is, is it an attack on the girl, or an attack on you four?" Botan said, holding up a finger. At the mention of her, the girl perked up, mouth open and brows furrowed in dismay.

"But you know, the guys have made a lot of enemies, so it was probably someone after them!" Botan said quickly, waving her hands in front of her after catching the girl's expression.

"No…" Kurama's quiet denial caused Botan to pause with an "urk," "I think it's more likely they were trying to get to the girl, or perhaps at Hiei…"

"Why do you say that?" Yusuke asked, his heart aching at the girl's devastation.

"Because they only set up this contraption in my room… If these unknown enemies were targeting all of us, they also would have set one up in Hiei's and Yukina's room… and had a human virus ready for the rest of you."

Yikes. Yusuke had never thought about it before, but Kurama had a point. They all were strong, very strong- but you couldn't punch a germ. Yusuke shivered. He felt very creeped out at the realization that he would be powerless to stop a biological weapon of any sort.

"Well, what if they were just targeting you, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"I thought about that too, but then I found this." Kurama pulled a small lens out of his pocket, placing it next to the vaporizing machine.

"I found it in my bedroom, behind the lamp. There was another one in the living area.

The girl cringed and shivered, bristling up her arms to her shoulders

"Ew, has someone been watching me change?" She gasped, hands going to her face in classic scream style.

"Not exactly," Kurama said, "I had Botan check this out for me. It's actually a thermal reader. I was able to manipulate it a bit to show past data, though some of the information was corrupted. It was set to release more in the bedroom when Hiei was present, using his temperature readings. They either were trying to infect Hiei quickly enough to kill him, or else trying to just incapacitate both of us. The reasoning for incapacitation should be obvious…"

Kurama looked at the girl, who flinched.

"Because you two have been protecting me…"

Kurama nodded solemnly.

"Well, hey, we'll just found out who's behind this and kick their ass like always, right?" Yusuke said, trying to lighten the mood.

It did seem to improve Kurama's attitude, as he smiled with a glint in his eye that gave Yusuke Goosebumps.

"We most definitely will…"

Kurama opened the door to Hiei's bedroom early the next morning, carrying a tray of breakfast pastries. The room's window faced the west, so it was still quite dark inside. The closet was open, just a small black bag with Hiei's clothing, and his Katana inside. His black cloak was draped across the chair next to the small writing desk. The girl was sitting on the ground, her legs tucked to her right. Her upper body was on the bed where Hiei lay, both of them still asleep. The girl's cheek rested on Hiei's hand, with one of her arms supporting her head. Her other hand was laid on Hiei's forearm.

She had hardly left his side since last night. Kurama had offered her the sofa to sleep on, but she had just shaken her head in a polite refusal. It was her turn to keep vigil for the fire apparition as he recovered.

Kurama had draped a blanket over her in the wee hours of the morning after she had passed out. Her eyes were still puffy from her crying, and the white lines of tear tracks traced her cheeks.

Hiei was breathing normally, and his fever had lessened. Once Kurama had recognized the symptoms, it was somewhat easy to create the antiviral. Hiei's energy was still frighteningly low, However. Even worse, after both taking care of the girl and this debacle, Kurama's usually plentiful store of herbs and medicines was running low. He would need to make a trip to the larger city about an hour away.

He was torn though- as soon as Koenma had heard the news about Kurama's findings, he had dispatched a protection squad for Kurama's mother. The other vulnerable humans were all with them, or in the case of Shizuru and Kuwabara's parents, currently out of the country.

Kurama didn't want to leave the girls unprotected, but he didn't like the idea of going without backup. Perhaps it would be best if they all went together? He wasn't afraid, but cautious. Even more so with the strange appearance of the mysterious girl.

Kurama studied the girl. He really didn't know what to make of her- Her sweet face belied an incredible power. If he hadn't felt it himself, he wouldn't have believed it.

They were at a loss. Spirit World had no idea of her identity, and she was unable to remember her past. Kurama scratched his head in slight frustration. All they could do now was wait.

Hiei twitched under the blankets, getting Kurama's attention. Kurama let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as his old friend began to wake.


	14. Chapter 14: Light

I don't own any YYH characters or concepts. Hope you like it!

* * *

**_Warm…_**

_Hiei was floating in the cold darkness, but something warm reached him. The warmth he felt wasn't painful like his fire. It was… comforting. A pinprick of light appeared in the haze. He felt compelled to seek the light, thought the darkness threatened to swallow him any second. He was tempted to stay, to slip into the cold once more._

_No... he wanted... needed, to find the light. The light was the source of the comfort he felt._

_Keeping his sight focused on the small point of white in the blackness, he fought out of the icy grip that pulled him back. The light grew, and he stubbornly reached for it._

His mind slowly surfaced from the deep. Everything was blurry and shadowed. He blinked his eyes heavily. He couldn't really see much at first, other than dark shapes. Then he saw the light again- It was beside him, a bright beacon.

He blinked again, his surroundings coming into focus.

No, not light... Silver hair…

The girl was sleeping by his bedside, a blanket draped across her shoulders. Her cheek was pressed against his palm. One hand rested on his arm, and the other on the comforter supporting most of the weight of her head. He felt sluggish, and trying to move, realized he was covered in heavy blankets. His arm was warm where she rested.

What happened?

Slowly, bits and pieces of his last waking moments came back to him. The stupid illusion, falling with the girl into the snow, her sweet laughter, and the look in her eyes as he leaned closer before collapsing.

"Good morning," Kurama said softly from the corner, startling Hiei. The girl gave a soft sigh in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"How long was I out?" He murmured, trying not to wake her, as Kurama came closer.

"Not long, only about 12 hours."

"What was it? A curse?"

"No, a viral attack. Strange as it is, it's lucky you were so sleep deprived. It made the symptoms present more quickly than if the virus had been left unchecked. By then, it would have completely invaded your system."

Hiei hmphed. It appeared that his unexplainable fascination with the girl and her power had come in handy.

Hiei noticed the tear tracks on her face. Had she been crying for him? Or were these tears from her laughter last night? He blushed a little as he remembered how her laughter sounded.

"Were they after her or us?"

"Likely her. They could have just released a poison to kill us immediately, rather than making us too weak to fight back. I think they wanted to avoid a direct confrontation, instead planning to smuggle her out while the others were distracted with trying to cure us."

"Did you find the rat?"

"If you mean the staff member who helped them sneak it in, yes."

"And?"

"She told us everything she knew, I made sure of it. She's since been dealt with properly."

Hiei smirked. There was that vicious side Kurama liked to hide behind manners. Hiei wondered what the poor staff member had done to piss off Kurama enough to get to that point.

He and Kurama were more alike than the others realized, at least when it came to their bloodlust. He frowned, looking at the girl. He had known all along that someone would be likely to go after her, given her previous injuries and mysterious power. Knowing for sure that someone or something meant to do her harm, though… Well, he felt somewhat irritated at the thought.

"So now we just have to find and kill them."

"Heh. Yusuke made a similar statement."

* * *

A little while later, Hiei seemed better, though drowsy. His temperature was still higher than usual, but Kurama had assured me that he was out of danger for now. He kept shooting me looks, which I returned with a questioning stare. Oh well, I was just glad Mr. Pricklepants was going to be ok. Everyone was gathered in the Kitchen of Hiei's room while Kurama had his room "cleansed," whatever that meant.

Anyways, something was pressing on my mind…

"Hey, guys?" I asked, clearing my throat nervously. The chatter of the others died away quickly.

I felt awkward under all their stares, but I swallowed hard and put on a determined face.

"I wanted to ask you… Could you all help me pick a name?" Oops, that last part was practically a shout.

Everyone blinked.

"I mean, I still can't remember my name, but it would be nice to actually have one. It's been kind of weird not knowing if you guys are trying to get my attention, or what to even call myself…" I rambled on.

_God, this is awkward..._

"Oh my gosh!" Keiko said, hand at her mouth. "I can't believe we were so rude! We really should find something proper to call you."

The others apologized to me sheepishly, except for Hiei, but I waved them away. They had nothing to apologize for- after all, I didn't even know my own damn name. Still, though, it would be nice to have one in the meantime until I did find out my identity.

The chatter picked up again, this time about naming possibilities.

"We should go with something having to do with snow… Yuki?"

"No, that's too close to Yukina's name!"

"Maybe Shiro? She does have silver hair."

"That's cute! Add it to the list of possibilities."

"Something with Fuyu?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I like that…"

They continued to debate, with occasional glances at me for opinions. This was kind of fun. Most names suggested by Yusuke, Atsuko, and Kuwabara were stupid. Keiko and Botan had placed themselves in charge of the final list of possibilities. So far, they had contributed the cutest names. Yukina put forth one or two I liked. Kurama and Hiei hadn't said anything yet.

I turned to the silent two. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

Hiei just scoffed and closed his eyes. Kurama just looked thoughtful.

_I'll take that as a no then…_

"Maybe something to do with the white fire?" Yusuke asked, and that caught my ear.

"White fire?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I guess Hiei and Kurama didn't tell you about that." Yusuke leaned back. "Yusuke!" Kurama said sharply, but Yusuke didn't stop. "The power that we told you about- it manifested as white fire. It was like the entire room was on fire with white flames-" Yusuke stopped when he saw my expression.

I was horrified. This supposed power had burned them?! That was terrible! I knew what it was to be burned, scorched beyond recognition…

_Wait, I do?_

Yusuke quickly turned the conversation to lighter topics for names, but I was no longer listening.

Hiei and Kurama were watching me cautiously.

My heart began to beat faster. Something was right at the edge, just out of my grasp. A sharp throbbing picked up in my temple. I felt like my heartbeat was echoing in my skull.

I looked down at my hands. Maybe I really was a monster, after all. A bead of sweat slid down my chin. My heart now felt like it was pounding out of my chest. It hurt.

I could feel myself slipping, spiraling down, but was powerless to stop the descent. Wait, it was happening too fast.

_I don't want to go back there. It's too painful, too scary!_

_**It burns.**_

A hand on my shoulder snapped me back to reality.

Heart still beating too fast, I was surprised to see Hiei's hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe." He murmured quietly, too quiet for the others to hear. Kurama was eyeing me carefully from his peripheral, his hand tight on his cup. The women hadn't noticed, but Yusuke and Kuwabara had tensed, also watching while remaining in the conversation. They didn't want to alert anyone.

I knew the girls were talking, but I couldn't understand a word they were saying. They felt so far away. I realized my vision had tunneled. I sucked in a breath, only just then recognizing I hadn't been breathing. I kept my gaze focused on Hiei as my heartbeat slowed. I continued to try and take even breaths.

Hiei met Kurama's eyes and then glanced back to me. I was finally breathing normally, but the painful ball of anxiety in my chest was heavy.

"Hikari." Hiei suggested at normal volume. My heart fluttered, but not in a painful way. His eyes were intense, gazing deep into my own.

The others once again fell silent, looking at Hiei.

"Hikari… That's cute! And it's totally fitting. She's certainly very spirited. And it kind of matches her hair and eyes…" Botan continued to talk, and the men seemed to relax a little.

Hiei was still staring at me. I felt a blush beginning to spread as I wondered why he was looking at me that way, with such intensity. He leaned in a little closer, and my heart fluttered again, just as it had when he said that name, and when he had looked at me in the snow… Finally, he removed his hand from my shoulder, taking a moment to trail his fingers through my silver hair.

I wondered what he was thinking, as his crimson eyes revealed nothing.

* * *

Hikari…Light.

It suited her.

The first time Hiei met her, the white light of her power had been blinding. It wasn't any of his concern what her name was, but when she had asked them all to come up with potential names, it had come to mind.

It really suited her, in more ways than one...

He had noticed her distress after Yusuke's revelation of the white fire. He had reached out to her without thinking. Maybe it was instinct? To prevent her power from going nuclear? He wasn't sure. She had calmed at his touch, seeming to take comfort in the contact. Her mind had been jumbled, darkened with fear during her spiral.

He had studied her strange silver eyes that had sent the jolt of electricity through him that first day. He wanted any sort of clue, but they looked different now than they did in previous times when her power had erupted. Then, her eyes had been that of a beast, intense and wild. The white fire had danced in them then. Now a different light shone in the pools of silver. But, he found he didn't dislike the look her eyes held now.

As he had removed his hand from her shoulder, he hadn't been able to resist trailing his fingers through her soft hair thoughtfully. It had been stringy and unkempt while she had remained unconscious, but now it was full of gentle waves.

She was blushing a little under his scrutiny, and he realized how strange it must be for him to be staring at her like that. He looked away.

Botan got everyone's attention.

"All right, here are the finalists!" Botan passed the paper to the girl with a flourish. "Do you like any of these?"

The girl didn't even glance at the list.

"Hikari." Her eyes met Hiei's. "It feels right."

The women expressed excitement and wasted no time trying out her new name.

He found himself pleased she had gone with his suggestion.


	15. Chapter 15: Threat

I don't own any YYH Characters or concepts. Let me know what you think so far!

* * *

There were only a few days left of their "vacation," but Kurama had made the suggestion, and the others agreed that perhaps it was best to head back home the next morning. They were somewhat isolated out here, and though the men could undoubtedly hold their own against threats, the human women were still vulnerable.

_Though…_

Yusuke watched with sweat drops on his head as Atsuko, Keiko, and Shizuru gave the beat down to a perverted portly demon. The demon had made a grab at Atsuko.

_The women might be the scarier ones here..._

Yusuke hadn't even had time to process the attempted assault on his mother before they descended on the scum bag like a pack of wolves. Crossing his arms above his head, Yusuke waited for the carnage to end.

The Village had a tiny herbal shop that Kurama was keen to visit. He needed to replenish some of his more basic healing herbs in case they ran into more trouble- which knowing their group, would be very likely. Botan had gone ahead to prepare for their journey back to the human world. Kuwabara, Yukina, and the girl- no wait, Hikari- had stayed behind. Hiei was still weak, though he was definitely improving. Kuwabara and even a weaker Hiei should be enough to ward off threats, though, right?

They reached the village, and the shop Kurama wanted to visit looked very busy. He warned the others it might take a while and suggested that they walk around the town. Keiko suggested hot chocolate, which the women quickly agreed to. Yusuke found himself dragged along, though he wouldn't say no to a hot drink either.

A few minutes later, Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and led him out of the shop, leaving Shizuru and Atsuko unaware.

"Hey! Keiko, where are we going?"

She didn't answer, instead just tugging tighter on his hand. Knowing better than to argue, Yusuke gave in and followed her. Her long yellow skirt was being blown about by the wind. He was tempted to lift it to tease her. Her cream sweater looked itchy. He wondered if it was softer on the inside.

In a minute, she pulled him into a book store.

Ew, why books?

Keiko let go of his hands and started browsing the store. Yusuke put his hands in his pockets, annoyed. He should have worn a better jacket- his jean jacket wasn't cutting it.

"Ah!" Keiko made a noise of excitement, and then pulled a familiar volume off the shelf. Yusuke's eyes widened, and his mouth popped open. No way! The official Yuki Kondo picture biography, and it was signed no less!

Yusuke's soul actually left his body via his mouth when he saw that it was signed.

He knew he was totally fangirling, but he honestly didn't care. Yuki Kondo was his idol!

_Gimme Gimme Gimme!_

He reached for the book, but Keiko held him off with a hand to his face.

"I know your copy of this got burned up in that fire at your house…"

Whoa, he had forgotten about that. The fire had occurred a year ago, not long after Yusuke had died. Keiko had almost died to save Yusuke's body. Her hair had been burned, and Shizuru had ended up needing to cut it off. Since then, It had grown back and then some.

"I thought you would like a new one. Want me to get it for you?" She winked at him and smiled, making his heart jump. They were childhood friends, and he had denied his feelings for a long time. Since he became the spirit detective, however, they had existed in a strange space. The others called her his girlfriend, though they never called each other that. They didn't go out on dates, or kiss (other than the one that had brought him back to life). He teased her a lot, probably bordering on being a creep.

He smiled back, grateful if for nothing else, her company.

"Yeah, I would."

She took the book to the counter. The clerk rang it up, and Keiko pulled out her small money bag. Opening it, she froze, then gasped in despair.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't find the money I had to buy this for you!" Keiko looked at him with a pained expression. "I must have left it in the room!"

Oh damn, and he had used the last of his on-hand cash at the café! He knew he shouldn't have gotten that cake pop… If they were leaving tomorrow morning, it wasn't likely they would come back here. Ahhhh! He wanted that book…

Heh, now that was a thought he'd never thought he'd have.

"Crapppp… How much do you have on you?!"

She checked her bag, then rummaged around her purse for spare coins. She put crumpled bills and stray coins on the counter, counting them quickly.

"About half…" She put her fisted hand to her lips, looking like she was about to cry. Awe crap, he hated seeing her cry…

"Keiko, you wait here!" He said, rebuttoning his coat. "I have enough in my room, and I can be there in a minute!"

"Yusuke! Wait-" Keiko's words were cut off as he rushed out the door.

He raced back to the inn, out of breath by the time he arrived. He paused as he was about to open the door to his room. Something... didn't feel right.

He glanced down the walkway, frowning.

He hoped he was imagining it. He really wanted to get that book...

But then again, trouble seemed to follow the Detective and friends no matter where they were.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the inn, and Yusuke had to grab the wall to remain on his feet. The blast came from the other side of the inn, where Hiei's room was.

Well fuck, he hated it when he was right.


	16. Chapter 16: Explosion

I don't own YYH characters or concepts, just my OC. Tell me what you think- I need the validation, haha.

I hope you like it!

* * *

Yusuke sped towards the commotion and saw two silhouettes stumble out of a smoking hole in the wall. Kuwabara and Yukina were coughing in the smoke. Kuwabara had a burn on his back- he must have protected Yukina from the explosion.

Shit, where were the kid and Hiei? After checking that the other two weren't hurt too seriously, Yusuke jumped through the hole in the wall. Neither Hiei nor Hikari were in the room.

A scream made Yusuke rush back outside. The girl was being carried over the shoulder by a humanoid looking person wearing white with strange metal appendages instead of legs. One of his shoulders was stained red with blood. The girl wasn't making it easy for him- she was struggling with all her might. Hiei was using his Katana to attack a second enemy, also in white, with similar devices attached to both his legs as well. It appeared to be designed to increase their speed, as well as double as offensive weapons, as Yusuke saw that a blade peeked from the edge with every parrying kick the opponent gave Hiei.

Oh shit.

Yusuke pulled out his phone to call Kurama for back up.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara's shout alerted him to a third combatant, who leaped out of the snow. He had been well hidden. This one had a Gatling gun attached to his arm. His face was hidden by his oversized white cap and white mouth cover, goggles obscuring his eyes.

Fuck.

Leaping back, Yusuke managed to dodge the majority of the shots, but one still got him in the ankle. Groaning in pain, he landed awkwardly. The bullets were imbued with spirit energy, but it was definitely human. No wonder he hadn't sensed him before. Another female human burst from another bank, attacking Kuwabara. Her blonde hair was tied back, and she also had half her face covered. Metal claws were adhered to her hands, the only gray on her otherwise all-white wardrobe.

Oh damn, Kuwabara got the worst opponent he could have. He had an honor code that prevented him from hitting women. He would have a hard time fighting back.

Yukina had fallen on the ground behind Kuwabara, who yelled at her to run. She did, but not in the direction Kuwabara wanted. Yukina was running after Hikari and her kidnappers! She might have been an apparition, but she most certainly was not a fighter.

Yusuke had to concentrate on his own fight, as he needed to do some impressive acrobatics to avoid another round of shots. Imbued with spirit energy, he had no doubt the projectiles would prove deadly if they found their target. The first attack had broken his phone, and none of the others had one. There wasn't going to be a way to call for backup at this point.

Too late, he and Kuwabara noticed the glowing circle underneath Yukina.

Kuwabara rushed to dive and try to push Yukina out of the way as light burst forth, heralding the explosion.

He didn't reach her in time, and the ground exploded, dust and debris flying. Kuwabara was thrown back, and Yusuke was powerless to help as he was still trying to dodge a million rounds per minute currently being fired at him.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara screamed, rising back up to a sitting position.

"Kazuma!" Yukina's voice answered. Kuwabara turned his head to see Yukina safe in a snowbank several feet away.

Yusuke realized what it meant a second before Hiei came crashing back to the ground, only having had enough time to push his sister out of the way. He was unconscious, bleeding from his head and nose. The clawed woman took the opportunity to deliver a slash from Kuwbara's left shoulder to his right hip.

Yelpling apologies, Kuwabara twirled and landed an intentionally nonlethal blow to the stomach of his opponent, knocking her back. It gave him long enough to check on Yukina, who was uninjured. Kuwabara then continued to fend off his recovered opponent as Yukina rushed to Hiei. The enemy who had been fighting Hiei took off after his comrade.

Shit, they were going nowhere fast! Time to play dirty…

Yusuke kicked up some snow at the man, still firing his barrage of bullets, which gave him enough time to dash behind him and punch the guy down on the back of the head. After making sure his opponent was out cold, he too ran to Hiei, who hadn't moved.

Damn. It wasn't like Hiei to go down after a hit, but they had all known he was still recovering from the virus. Yusuke's prickly friend was definitely not at full strength. Hiei's clothing had been scorched, but luckily the fire apparition was immune to most element-based attacks.

"Why… why did you save me?" Yusuke almost missed Yukina's quiet murmur.

Kuwabara, who was again refusing to hit back the female opponent, did not seem to hear. Suddenly, the claw woman stopped her assault and bounded away.

Crap! The girl!

"Yukina, take care of Hiei!" Yusuke took off after them, slowed by his injured ankle. To his surprise, he heard footsteps behind him and saw that it was Kuwabara. That idiot… He had obviously been injured by both blasts, and his refusal to attack his female enemy had resulted in him earning quite a few nasty looking cuts. The long slash from his shoulder to his hip was especially worrying.

"What are you doing, you moron?" Yusuke asked, irritated. "You need to go and protect Hiei and Yukina! What if they have more bombs planted!"

Kuwabara hesitated and looked back.

"Don't worry, Yukina, this time for sure I'll-" To their surprise, they saw Yukina had created a defense ball of ice surrounding her and Hiei. It looked very thick and should be enough to stop another blast.

"That's my girl!" Kuwabara said proudly. Yusuke fell over in exasperation. Save The flirting for later, Kuwabara, geez!

Urk. The pain in his ankle injury distracted him, and soon Kuwbarara had overtaken him. Crap. He needed to get the bullet out if he was going to continue to fight. Leaving it in might just cause more long term damage.

Coming to a halt, he directed Kuwabara to go ahead without him. He sat on the ground. This was going to suck… Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he began digging in the wound for the offending bullet.


	17. Chapter 17: Shards

Again, I don't own YYH characters/concepts, just my OC. Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

Kuwabara ran after the two enemies that were nearly out of sight and getting smaller by the second. He was seriously pissed off. Yukina was almost hurt by these jackasses.

He, Yukina, and Hiei had been in the bedroom area while the girl made some tea. Yukina was administering the last of the medicine Kurama had to Hiei, who still wasn't entirely up to strength. Hiei had been reluctant to allow the ice maiden to touch him, which irritated Kuwabara. Where did he get off being so high and mighty? Besides, Yukina was perfect. Scum like Hiei was lucky to even be graced by her touch. He had been shouting at Hiei when the girl screamed from the kitchen.

Hiei had flashed to his feet, more sluggish than his usual speed. Before he was able to dash to the girl, the wall exploded in. Kuwabara only had enough time to throw himself on top of Yukina, as Hiei landed gracefully against the wall in the shockwave. An enemy followed the blast through the wall, attacking Hiei immediately with a blade. The fire apparition had managed to dodge the assault and pulled his own weapon from the closet.

Kuwabara had grabbed Yukina by the hand, leading her out of the smoke and debris. His back had been burned, but he hardly felt it. Yukina was his only concern, but she seemed unscathed.

That was when Urameshi had arrived. Kuwabara hadn't sensed the human hiding in the snow until the last minute. Luckily, he had managed to keep Urameshi from being turned into swiss cheese.

Damn… He had been so distracted, he'd almost let Yukina get hurt! Kuwabara had been surprised that Hiei had saved her, but maybe he was just trying to make up for his rudeness earlier? Either way, the little punk better recover quickly. It wasn't like him to be down and out so early in a fight.

He was having such a hard time getting through the snow, while his enemies bounded quickly ahead.

Wait- maybe there was a better way!

He paused for a minute, summoning his spirit sword. He made it grow long. Speeding up his breathing, he began running full speed and then stuck the end of his sword into the ground like a pole vault. He bounced down to add more inertia as he was flung upwards. Letting go of this first sword, he pulled back the energy at the last second. He was falling towards the earth, but he summoned an extended sword that he planted firmly in the ground to launch himself further.

Now, this was an excellent way to travel!

He continued the same movements and was actually catching up to them!

They were headed for an icy pass that led into a forest area of frozen trees. Kuwabara would lose them for sure if they made it there.

He was close enough that he made a small sword and threw it like a javelin while in midair. He was so concerned with how cool he probably looked that too late he realized he might hit the girl… Well, she'll be fine… Probably.

Luckily, his sword found his target and sunk into the thigh of the one carrying Hikari. He stumbled, dropping her. She rolled in the snow, bouncing from the impact. In a second, she was on her feet, facing her captors. Kuwabara saw her attempt to grab his spirit sword from the one who dropped her, but she let go as it zapped her.

The other two were surrounding her, as the one who dropped her quickly yanked Kuwabara's sword out in one quick movement. He got back on his feet and seemed unbothered by the gaping wound in the back of his thigh.

"Hang on, kid, I'm coming!" Kuwabara shouted, getting the attention of the assailants. The four watched as he sailed over their heads and landed on his face a few feet away. Oops. Probably should have planned the landing part better.

"Kuwabara!" The girl's panicked shout had him pulling his face from the snow.

Oh shit! The clawed woman was rushing at him. He was able to conjure his sword in time to block her attack that was aimed at his face, but one of her claws nicked him just above his eyebrow. This is probably not an ideal situation.

* * *

I watched with worry as Kuwabara did his best to fend off the blows the clawed woman.

While I had been making tea, someone had grabbed me from behind, trapping my arms. I had screamed, fought, and kicked, but whoever it was, they were much larger and stronger than me. A couple of seconds later, I heard an explosion.

My assailant had burst with me out the sliding glass door, cutting me up pretty badly. One of the shards had caught my hand, but I managed to grab it, slicing my flesh further open in the process. I managed to wiggle one of my arms free out of the crushing grip and tried to stab my attacker in the shoulder. The attacks and blood seeping from his wounds into his white clothes didn't seem to bother him much. I had screamed in anger and frustration-

_I am so weak._

I had seen Yusuke being shot at as I was carried away, and Hiei fighting another enemy with a sword. They had mentioned that they were fighters, but holy shit! My eyes could barely track Hiei's movements, and Yusuke was holding his own against a literal gun. Still, my heart had frozen with fear.

Would they really be ok? And just how many of these assholes were there? I had screamed again when I heard a second explosion, but it was carried away by the wind.

I felt cornered as two of the attackers surrounded me while Kuwabara continued his fight with the clawed woman.

Were they here to kill me? I had a feeling they would have done so already if that was their objective. No, they wanted to retrieve me. And it seemed they wanted me alive…

I searched the snow in front of me frantically and found what I needed- the glass piece I had used to stab the kidnapper earlier. Ignoring the throbbing in my hand, I placed the shard to my neck as I stood.

The two circling me paused. So these assholes did need me alive. Well, I wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Back off!" I shouted, trying to be intimidating, but my legs were shaking.

_What are we going to do now?_


	18. Chapter 18: Wake

I don't own YYH characters or concepts. Hope you like.

* * *

Kuwabara was getting his ass kicked.

His honor code didn't let him hit women, and this chick was so fast that he was having a hard time keeping her claws off him.

The other two enemies had paused in their advancement on the girl. She held a shard of glass to her neck, a bead of blood dripping down, staining the snow. Kuwabara knew she was serious.

She had figured out that they wanted her alive. Smart kid.

A tremendous rumbling under the ground startled him. He jumped back as there was another explosion right where he had been standing. The proximity still burned him, and he landed hard on his ass. A fourth enemy climbed from the hole in the earth, covered in dirt. Instead of a left hand, he had a drill. So this was the bastard who almost killed Yukina!

In a rage, Kuwabara focused his attack on this new villain.

Before he could reach the drill guy, sharp claws raked across his back. He yelled as the pain of both the burn and cuts magnified. He stopped as blood poured down his back.

_Crap. This isn't good._

He felt his strength fading. The beating he had taken from now three explosions and fighting the clawed woman were taking their toll.

He needed to think of something quick…

_Wait!_

"Kid, get down!" Kuwabara shouted, manipulating his sword into a particular shape.

The girl started, but dropped and covered her head.

Kuwabara swung his sword, now shaped like a giant shovel, through the snow. He sent huge piles flying at the clawed woman, who dodged. The others, however, his real targets, did not. The heavy snow knocked them to the ground.

Kuwabara took the chance to run to Hikari and grab her by the waist. Throwing her over his shoulder, he began to run as fast as he could through the snow. Sadly, it wasn't very fast.

The clawed woman swooped in from above in an aerial attack.

_Shit!_

Her claws were poised to pierce his heart. To Kuwabara's surprise, the girl wiggled out of Kuwabara's grasp but held tight to his neck. She swung her legs out, catching the clawed woman off guard with a kick to her head. Though it had saved him, her move pulled him off balance, and they both tumbled to the ground.

He scrambled back to his feet, but he was too late. The other three were on them, and the clawed woman slithered on her hands and knees and clasped the girl around the ankle, her temple wet with blood.

The girl yelled, kicking at the woman, slicing her legs and slippered feet in the process. Her black leggings were ruined. She wore no coat, only an adorable red sweater with a kitten on it.

Kuwabara had to admire Hikari's tenacity- She was covered with injuries. They might have needed her alive, but clearly not in one piece.

Kuwabara grabbed the girl's wrist to try and yank her away when he was stabbed through his right abdomen from behind. The girl screamed in horror.

_Oh shit…_

Kuwabara dropped to his knees as one of the attackers with the leg contraptions twisted his leg around to cause more damage, and Kuwabara yelled as the blade tore through his stomach. The bastard then jumped back off of him.

His vision was swimming. He was losing too much blood.

He forced himself to his feet, using his sword as a crutch.

He'd be damned if they took her while he was still alive.

* * *

Yukina was healing Hiei as fast as she could, her energy divided. She was still confused, not understanding why the prickly fire demon had pushed her out of the way of the blast, only to get hit with it himself. He had also saved her when the Dark Tournament stadium had been collapsing all around them.

Poor Kazuma had also been hurt, protecting her from this newest threat. His actions confused her almost as much as Hiei's, though she knew that it was in Kazuma's character to protect those weaker than him. For Hiei, it was somewhat out of his nature. Still, she was grateful. He had saved her life, after all.

He was strong, she knew from watching the Tournament. But still, in his state after the virus, he was in no position to take a hit like that!

Hiei's fingers twitched. That was a good sign. She hoped he would wake soon- it was difficult to heal him while also maintaining this icy barrier. It slowed her healing ability tremendously. The enemies had taken Hikari, so she doubted that they had any more attacks planned here, but she had to be cautious. In his weakened state, Hiei might not survive another blast.

She bit her lip as his head wound was finally healed.

His demonic energy, usually so bright, was flickering erratically. Was he trying to heal himself? Kurama had warned her before he left that Hiei would have a hard time manipulating his energy with the virus still in his system.

She could only heal the external injuries. Hiei would have to wake up on his own.

* * *

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, seeing his friend impaled through the back. The wind swept away his cry.

He had arrived just in time to see his friend fall in the distance. His anger ignited his spirit energy, and he used it to propel himself forward as Kuwabara struggled to his feet.

The clawed woman held Hikari upside down by the ankle, and the two with the strange leg contraptions circled Kuwabara. The one who had carried Hikari away attacked from behind while his comrade attacked from the front. Kuwabara wasn't sure who to block.

Rearing back a fist, Yusuke made the decision for him and punched the one attacking him from behind square in the face. The enemy was sent flying, bouncing into the snow. Kuwabara was able to fend off the death blow of the frontal assault. Still, the attacker managed to get a shallow slice of his stomach with his strange leg blades before being bounced back by Kuwabara's sword.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara said in relief.

"Yusuke!" Hikari yelled his first name with the same sentiment.

_Yeah, yeah, the hero has arrived!_

He positioned himself behind Kuwabara, watching his back.

Hikari was fighting against the grip of the clawed woman. Unfortunately, her assailant was much taller than she, with a longer reach. She just held the girl at arm's length, still dangling her upside down. Hikari was trying to slash at her with what looked like a piece of glass.

Where did she even get that?

Yusuke had to give her credit- She sure was a fighter.

Folding herself up, Hikari managed to slash the woman's wrist, catching her own ankle in the process. The clawed woman dropped her.

Yusuke took the opportunity to grab Hikari by the collar and pull her between him and Kuwabara. The opponent he had knocked down had recovered and joined his comrades. The three circled them, but they weren't getting past them now.

"Wait a second…" Kuwabara mumbled and began counting to himself.

"Oh shit! Where is the drill guy?!"

_The what guy?_

Just then, the ground beneath Yusuke split with a loud rumble, and he jumped to the side. The small chasm divided him from Kuwabara and the girl. He was about to leap across it when the claw woman attacked him, catching his shirt.

Damn, how did these guys hide their energy signatures so well? Even worse, they were fast, especially the two with the weird things on their legs. Yusuke felt like he had seen a similar design in a comic book. His spirit gun wouldn't be much help in this kind of scenario. His shotgun was better equipped for multiple targets- However, he ran the risk of hitting Kuwabara and Hikari with the enemy so close to them.

He stepped back, staying out of reach of the woman's claws. However, unlike Kuwabara, he had no issue fighting back against a female assailant. To him, an opponent was an opponent.

An explosion rocked the earth again, and Kuwabara and Hikari were sent flying. The leg-contraption dudes leaped after Kuwabara, fighting him in the air. Kuwabara, yelling in determination, turned his sword into basically a giant pan. He had done something similar to beat the elder Toguro.

Sweeping in a wide arc, Kuwabara caught one of his opponents and flung him into the other. They landed a distance away, the heavy blow managing to bend their leg contraptions into awkward angles.

_Ha! Won't be so fast now… _

Unfortunately, Kuwabara didn't have a chance to right himself, and landed hard on his head. He slumped down, out cold.

_... Really?_ Sweat drops rolled down Yusuke's head.

Kuwabara's opponents recovered quickly, though they were lopsided with their broken instruments.

Hikari landed on her feet not far from Kuwabara but collapsed to her knees as Yusuke heard a loud crack. She screamed in pain.

Shit, it sounded like she broke something. Even if they could get away from these assholes, one of them would probably have to carry her.

Another opponent, who Yusuke assumed was the "drill guy" Kuwabara mentioned, jumped from one of the large craters created by the blasts between his friends and the enemies. He also wore white, but his clothes were stained with brown earth. Like the guy who had initially attacked Yusuke, this one wore goggles, but pieces of brown hair stuck out from his hood. He looked to the guy who had a bloody shoulder.

Bloody shoulder responded to the look with a command, the first of them to speak.

"Kill him. Leave nothing left. I'll take the girl." As he spoke, he gestured to the unconscious Kuwabara.

_Looks like that's the leader..._

Like Yusuke was just going to stand around and let this happen. He readied his shotgun, but then the clawed woman stabbed him in the back, ripping at his shoulders. Yusuke shouted in pain as blood spurted out, coloring the snow around him. He reached around and grabbed the woman, but like a tick, she had dug in deep.

The drill guy nodded at the one who spoke and started advancing on Kuwabara, a strange puck-shaped device in his hand. The leader was headed towards Hikari.

Damn, the clawed woman had pushed him back too far! He needed to get back and help them.

"Kuwabara!" He shouted, trying to rouse the idiot. He was helpless- and hopeless. He finally managed to wrestle himself free of the woman, kicking her several feet away.

"No, stop!" To Yusuke's horror and despite her injuries, Hikari managed to stumble between Kuwabara and the drill guy just as he threw the puck. Yusuke readied his spirit gun but then realized the shockwave alone might kill his friends. He hadn't quite learned how to turn the power "down," as it were, since receiving the Spirit Wave during the Dark Tournament.

_Shiiiiiiiiit!_ He started running to them, but his injured ankle slowed him.

"NO! We need her alive!" The presumed leader snarled. He tried to dash to them, but his broken contraptions caused him to stumble and fall. His companion did the same.

"I can't pull it back!" The drill guy panicked. The bomb landed in front of the girl and glowed with imminent detonation.

_**NO!**_

Yusuke could only scream as Kuwabara and Hikari were blown up.


	19. Chapter 19: Friend or Foe

I do not own YYH Characters and concepts, blah blah blah... Let me know what y'all think!

* * *

Unknown to Yusuke and the others, two mysterious figures had heard his shout that had been carried by the wind when he had first seen Kuwabara fall.

"Oi, did ye hear dat?" One asked.

The other silently shook their head.

"Sounds like Urameshi." Said the first, "Oi wonder what trouble 'e's foun' 'imself in nigh…"

"Want to go and check it out?" The second asked his companion, who smiled, one sharp tooth visible.

"Aye. It might be fun."

* * *

Dammit… Dammit!

Yusuke dropped to his knees as the smoke and dust billowed from where his friends had been standing. It didn't even look like there was anything left of their bodies.

"Oi Urameshi!"

Yusuke started. He recognized that voice and weird accent. He looked up for the source and saw a familiar figure.

Jin?!

Yusuke had faced the strange Irishman during the Dark Tournament. The powerful wind apparition grinned down at him from above. He wore a white cloak and dark pants, floating in the air. He held Hikari upright in one arm, and Kuwabara was under his other. Hikari looked to be in shock. Jin held her against his shoulder, his hand hooked under her thigh.

They were alive!

Yusuke breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Who, who are you!" Hikari growled, struggling against his grip.

"Easy dare, lassy. Oi'm not gonna 'urt yer! O'im a friend av Urameshi's."

Yusuke quickly wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes and smiled in gratitude at the red-haired wind-master.

"I know dis wun belongs ter ye, Urameshi," Jin said, shaking the arm that held Kuwabara, "but does de wee flower as well?" Jin floated down closer to the ground.

Yusuke nodded, still just grateful the other two were alive. "Yeah, she's with us."

Jin tilted his head, a teasing smile on his face. "I 'taught de brown-haired lass was yer doll. Ye sum kind 'o player?"

"It's not like that!" Yusuke protested, sweat and anger marks on his head. Leave it to Jin to play around. He and Yusuke were very similar after all.

"Um, thanks for saving us." The girl said, "But seriously, who or what are you?"

Oh right, Yusuke had forgotten she was new to the demon world- Nearly all the villagers were human-looking. Jin's appearance must have thrown her for a loop.

Something caught her eye on the ground, and she shouted for Yusuke to watch out.

Yusuke moved just in time to dodge another assault from the bleeding guy. It looked like he had bent his leg contraptions back into nearly their proper alignments. He was much slower than before but still fast.

* * *

Jin watched Yusuke with amusement. He needed to find a safe place for the lass and the doofus so he could join Yusuke in the fight.

"Yusuke!" The girl cried in concern as the second one with strange leg attachments also attacked the detective.

Jin was a tad surprised as a blonde woman with claws appeared in front of them, leaping high enough to reach them in the air. The girl squeaked with fear at the sudden appearance of the enemy.

However, before Jin could lift them upwards and out of harm's way, the girl struck out at their attacker. She managed to punch the woman right in the face. Their attacker started to fall back to Earth. The claw woman grabbed at the girl's arm, but the lass swung out a kick and hit the woman in the gut. As the woman fell back, her claws left deep gashes on the girl's arm.

Jin almost dropped the lass, and the woman's claws caught his boot as she grabbed for them again. Ow.

"Ah, ouch, easy dare, lassy!" Jin warned, regaining and tightening his grip. "Yer safe up 'ere." He floated higher, out of reach of even the one throwing explosives. The girl shivered, but to lift them up, Jin had to call the wind, which unfortunately in this area was bound to be cold. He tried to smush her closer to his body in an attempt to block the worst of it.

"Spirited wan, ain't ye?" He smiled at the girl, flashing his sharpened canine. She had surprised him with her bravery and quick actions. She was only human, after all, with nowhere near the same level of spiritual energy as Urameshi or the big one. She looked younger than Urameshi, but he could feel she was more mature than she looked with her chest pressed to his, and his arm supporting her fine buttocks.

"I only understand about half of your words." She said, tilting her head.

Jin let out a laugh. Not only fiery but unabashedly honest too! Jin had a feeling they would get along swell. The girl blushed a little under his study. He had to admit the lass was might adorable.

"Oi, Jin! Would you stop flirting and come help me out down here?" Yusuke shouted up at him as he parried a blow. The girl's blush deepened at the mention of flirting.

Jin, unfazed, just shouted down

"Why don't ye just use yer shotgun? De lassy an' de doofus is oyt av range nigh. "

Yusuke paused, a sweat drop on his head. Eijit.

"I kind for forgot about it for a second ok?!" He shouted defensively. "I was a little preoccupied!"

Yep, definitely an Eijit.


	20. Chapter 20: Flower

Jin watched as Yusuke used his shotgun blast, which knocked all the enemies to the ground. It broke off the leg contraptions of the two bouncy ones completely. They had lost their speed advantage.

The one with the explosives blew a hole in the ground, grabbing the bleeding leader, who was closest to him, and pulling him down into the hole with him. The clawed woman grabbed the other bouncy one and tried to follow, but the two were caught in a sudden encasement of ice around the woman's legs.

Ah, so Toya had finally arrived. Ninny, taking forever. This was his element, after all. He ought to have gotten here sooner.

The Ice Master, clad in his usual shinobi gear, was greeted by Yusuke as he came closer. Ice apparitions weren't often bothered by the cold.

The two captured were struggling hard, but no human would be able to break Toya's ice…

Jin, Toya, and Yusuke gasped in surprise as the woman's spirit energy spiked, and she burst free. Leaving her comrade behind, she disappeared into the hole. Och, Toya! Should have held her better.

To prevent the escape of the other, Toya completely encased him in ice.

How interesting… These human assailants were unusually adept at hiding their spirit energy.

Jin floated down, hovering just a few inches off the ground. The girl held his shoulder tightly, watching the wind currents with fascination.

"Oi, Urameshi! 'Tis gran' ter clap yer again." Jin smiled in his carefree way.

"I don't know what that means, Jin, but I'm glad to see you." Isn't that what he had just said?

"Kuwabara?" The girl asked, peeking around Jin's chest. Ah yeah, he'd forgotten about the large sprog.

Kuwabara stirred under his arm at the girl's voice, finally waking up.

"Ah! Why am I floating?!" The man screamed, wiggling around. "Am I dead?!"

"Calm down, doofus!" Yusuke said, smacking him on the head.

"Urameshi? Are you dead too?" Kuwabara asked, holding his head. Then he caught sight of Jin's leg. He whipped his head up, surprised at seeing the single-horned apparition.

"Jin! And Toya! What are you guys doing here?!"

Little late to the party, boyo.

"'Tis a bit av a long scayle, we 'ill tell yer over a cup av tay in a wee bit. 'Tis perishin' oyt 'ere!"

Everyone except for Toya looked at him in total confusion, sweatdrops on their heads.

Toya coughed, "He said it's a long story, and we'll tell you once we've gotten back."

"Innit dat wot oi said?" Jin asked, and Toya sighed.

"Kuwabara, are you ok?" The girl said, concerned.

"Heh, don't worry about me, shorty. I'll be fine after I see my honey and her magic hands." Kuwabara began fangirling about someone named Yukina. Jin smirked and dropped him.

"OW! Watch it! I'm injured here!"

"We need to get these guys back to Yuki-" Urameshi froze, a look of horror on his face. Toya and Jin tensed, wondering what was wrong.

"CRAPPPP! I completely forgot about Keiko and the Yuki Kondo Book!"

Now it was Jin who had no idea what Urameshi had said.

"Pardon?"

Urameshi turned to Jin with crazy eyes, sweat drops rolling down his face.

"Jin! Toya! Please do me a favor and get these guys back to the Inn so Yukina can heal them! Kuwabara, do you have any money on you?!"

Kuwabara pulled out his wallet, alarmed by Yusuke's panic. "Uh, I've got about $35, Urameshi, whats-" Yusuke swiped his wallet.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, man, I need to borrow this. I'll pay you back eventually!"

Yusuke took off running, ankle injury forgotten, leaving a wave of snow in his wake.

"Well…" The girl said. "That was weird."

Jin made a noise of agreement.

"Oh, you can put me down now!" The girl said, her teeth chattering. Poor lass must be freezing. From the looks of her thin red knit shirt and shoeless feet, they grabbed her by surprise.

Jin set her down much more gently than he had Kuwabara. Had to treat a lass nicely after all.

Och, she was a teeny thing! She barely came above Jin's waist. She weren't no child though, Jin had felt the proof of that.

"Which way to the inn?" Toya asked, turning the caught prisoner's encasement into a sled of ice. He was keeping a careful eye to prevent any other breakaways.

"Um, I think it's this way-" The girl took a step, and then cried out in pain and dropped to her knees.

"Hikari!" Kuwabara said in concern.

Hikari was her name? Suited the fine bright lass.

"What's wrong, lass? Are ye 'urt?"

The girl grimaced, her strange silver eyes shining with tears. Her hand gripped her ankle, bare except for a sock. It was enormously swollen.

"My ankle… I think it's broken…"

Ah, she probably had been running on pure adrenaline when she ran in front of the big paddy just as Jin arrived. Poor wee one.

"Here, Hikari, I'll carry you!" Kuwabara offered. Jin reminded him that he was in no position to carry anyone by flicking his wounded back. It caused a chain reaction of pain and spurted blood. Kuwabara yelped and dropped to the ground.

"Naw, boyo. Yer too injured, we 'ill av ter carry ya both back." Jin paused.

He looked at the two humans. They both were trembling with cold. Their clothes were shredded from withstanding the assault. Och, Humans were so delicate. Apparitions got cold too, but not as quickly. They ought to get them back to their comrades soon…

After thinking for a moment, Jin removed his cloak and wrapped the girl in it. She protested, citing that she was going to get blood all over the white garment, but he waved her off. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten blood all over it. He was a shinobi, after all. That article of clothing had seen him through plenty of messy jobs.

"What am I, an afterthought?" Kuwabara pouted and shivered. Jin had to laugh, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Nah, friend, but let's jist say ye ain't me type." Jin winked at the girl, who blushed a little. "Plus, the lass is much more fine than ye." The girl blushed even more. She was quite cute for a human. Toya was the only one who knew this, but Jin had quite a weakness for adorable things.

"Here, lass. Let me 'elp yer." Jin held out his hand to Hikari. She took it after a moment of hesitation and a nod of reassurance from Kuwabara. Tch, well, she HAD just escaped an attempted kidnapping. Of course she'd be wary.

Jin easily lifted her in his arms. She was a teeny thing. Och, her skin was like ice!

"Tell yer what, Toya- why don't yer take de big wan an' de prisoner, an' I'll take de lass. Tink of it as a penalty for bein' late."

"What?!" Toya protested. "Why do I have to take them both…"

"It's yer own fault fer takin' yer time!" Jin floated upwards, grinning down at Toya. The girl was watching the gathering wind with wide eyes. She wiggled an arm free of Jin's cloak and reached out a trembling hand to touch the air currents. A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she felt the air churning with her fingertips.

"Cool…" She whispered.

Jin smirked at her amazement. Was she new to this world of spirits and demons? Maybe he'd give her a little thrill. He rose quickly, twirling with the air. She gave a little yelp, her free hand gripping his shoulder. He began to show off a little, doing aerial acrobatics. He made sure to hold her snug throughout his display.

After a moment of his shenanigans, a laugh bubbled from the girl. Jin grinned at the sound and soon joined in. It was freeing, to be one with the wind. He was still mesmerized by it even as its master.

"och, ye 'av a nice laugh, lass!"

She didn't answer, only giggling with exhilaration as they turned and twisted in the air.

"Stupid show off of an imp…" Toya muttered on the ground below.

"Oi, I 'erd dat!"


	21. Chapter 21: Bullet

Hey guys. The world is crazy right now, and we need to remember that we are in this together. Wash your hands, stay home unless necessary, and help the elderly out without contact. We will get through this. I hope this story helps you relax, even if just for a little bit.

* * *

Hiei awoke with a gasp, sitting upright. Yukina, startled by his sudden movement, scooted back.  
He found her with eyes that were both angry and confused. His energy was much lower than it usually was, but it was no longer going haywire.  
"What happened?" He demanded.  
"There… There was an attack…" Yukina started.  
"Are you hurt?" his question surprised her.  
"No, thanks to you… But you got hurt because you saved me again…" She watched him with a questioning stare.  
He seemed nervous. He quickly averted his eyes, noticing the ice wall Yukina had built around them.  
"Thank you for saving me, but I have to ask… Why? You also saved me from that crumbling wall as the Dark Tournament Stadium collapsed…"  
He looked even more nervous and didn't answer. Suddenly his eyes widened.  
"Where's the girl?" He turned to Yukina, a touch of panic in his face.  
Yukina looked down in shame.  
"She was taken."  
Hiei froze, his fists clenched tight. His face was shadowed.  
"Kazuma and Yusuke ran after them. I haven't heard any news yet."  
Hiei flashed to his feet.  
"Open the ice." He commanded. Yukina still couldn't see his face, but his energy felt… murderous. She did as he asked, letting the walls fall. He was about to dash off when a familiar voice called out.  
"Oi! You lot still runnin' with Urameshi?"  
Hiei and Yukina looked up. A red-haired man dressed in white pants and shirt was floating leisurely to them. Yukina thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't place his name.  
"Jin?" Hiei murmured. Ah! That was it!  
Hiei and Yukina started as they realized that he was carrying Hikari!  
"Hikari!" Yukina cried out in happiness. She began to run closer to the floating couple. She had been so worried she'd never see her friend again. She knew that Kazuma and Yusuke were strong, but the attacking enemies had been fast, and both of the guys had been injured when they gave chase.  
Hikari smiled happily as she saw the two of them. The cloak she was wrapped in was stained with blood. Oh no, had she been hurt again?  
Hiei zipped past Yukina, staring at the floating pair. His face flickered from relief to irritation.  
"Ye 'aven't answered me question!" Jin said teasingly, flashing his sharpened canines in a smile.  
"Yes, we're Yusuke's friends. And Hikari's." Yukina was grateful to the wind apparition, but wait, where were Kazuma and Yusuke?  
As if reading her mind, Jin smiled his easy smile. "De big wan isn't far behind us, an' Urameshi ran aff spoutin' sum sort 'av craic… Somethin' aboyt 'is doll, oi tink?"  
Yukina didn't really understand a word of that, but it sounded like her friends were ok.  
Hiei suddenly drew his sword, startling Yukina, and the wind master.  
"Hiei?" She asked questioningly.  
"Why should we trust you?" The fire apparition growled, pointing his sword upwards into the air.  
"Ah nigh, why wud oi fib ter yer? Ah've broot sweet 'ikari back safe an' soun.'"  
Hiei twitched when Jin said Hikari's name.  
"For all we know, you could have killed the Detective and the oaf and taken her by force. She is only human, perhaps you have manipulated her mind to make her docile."  
Jin blinked, as did Yukina.  
The girl, however, reddened in rage.  
"Hey! Hiei! Quit being an asshole!" She snarled, and Hiei surprisingly flinched at her harsh tone. "Jin saved Kuwabara and me, and he's a friend of Yusuke's! He's been nothing but kind, so stop being a suspicious douchebag!"  
The three of them were shocked by the outburst, none more so than Hiei, judging by his expression. After a moment, Jin began laughing heartily.  
"If yer tink Ah've messed wi' 'er mind ye must not nu de lass pure well! She ain't naw weak-willed flower. She's a fiery doll!"  
Hiei scoffed but lowered his sword. Yukina and Hiei both knew Jin was correct. Weak-willed humans were the easiest to manipulate, and it would be a complicated task to control someone with Hikari's independent nature.  
"Fine, I suppose we'll trust you for now…" Hiei glared at the imp. "Now, if you don't mind, give the girl back." Hiei had not sheathed his sword but held out an upturned palm.  
Jin's eyes narrowed.  
"Oi 'ill once ye put yer sword away."  
"Not going to happen. Now give her here." Hiei demanded.  
Yukina felt the tension build, and Jin raised an eyebrow.  
"Oi'm findin' oi'm quite enjoyin' the lass' company. Perhaps oil 'old on ter 'er for a wee while longer. Besides, Oi'm sure ter be more craic than yisser grumpy arse." Jin winked at the girl, who blushed a little.  
Hiei's energy crackled with anger.  
"This is the last time I will ask before I just kill you. Give. Girl." He meant it too, Yukina could tell. This could be very bad. Yukina looked between them. Both now were staring at each other, daring for the other to make a move. The girl seemed frozen. Even as a human, she must sense the bloodlust coming from both the male apparitions. Definitely not good.  
Just as Yukina felt she might suffocate from the tension, a voice came on the wind.  
"YUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!"  
They all turned to see a young man with blue hair sliding through the snow on a path of ice that formed in front of him, towing a sled of ice. Kuwabara sat on the sled, waving wildly as they approached.  
"Yukina! My love, are you hurt?" Kazuma called.  
Yukina smiled, glad the goofy human was alright, and that the tension had been broken without bloodshed.  
"No, I'm not injured." She replied as the new boy and Kuwabara came to a rest in front of them.  
"I'm glad! I was worried about you, honey bunches." Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head.  
Then Yukina noticed his clothes were covered in blood.  
"Kazuma! You're bleeding!"  
"Ah, it's nothing but a flesh wound!" Kuwabara tried to act tough, but Toya flicked a point on his back, and blood spurted fresh from his wounds.  
"Guh!" Kuwabara collapsed in the snow with a strange sound.  
"Ah, Kazuma, let me help!"

* * *

Hiei watched as Yukina fussed over the oaf, keeping an eye on the damn imp in the sky. He was still irritated, but his rising bloodlust had quelled for now. He didn't entirely trust the sudden appearance of the demon shinobi.  
Hiei was angry at himself. He had been too weak to do much of anything as the girl was taken. It was pathetic.  
Hiei had no regrets about saving Yukina, as he would always protect her, but he was angry that he had been knocked down with such a measly explosion.  
He clenched his fist tightly, trying to soothe his erratic energy. It wasn't as spazzing as much as before, but it was much more volatile than usual.  
Well, at least it looked like the oaf, and the detective had managed to retrieve the girl. Now, if the damn wind master would give her back, he could breathe a little easier.  
"H-hey, Jin, y-you c-c-could put me d-d-down you know-w."  
At the sound of her voice, Hiei looked up at the hovering pair. The girl was trembling, probably from cold and the loss of adrenaline. Though she was wrapped in a cloak that appeared to belong to the wind master, Jin's power likely wasn't helping much as it called upon the powers of the freezing wind in the climate.  
"Are ye sure lass? Yer hurt yerself." Jin looked slightly concerned. At the girl's nod, Jin began lowering himself down to earth.  
Hmph, so the Detective and Oaf hadn't managed to get her back in one piece after all. Hiei found himself irritated that the two buffoons had allowed the girl to be hurt further. For all they knew, injuring her might cause another release of her power.  
Jin landed lightly, but he didn't put the girl down just yet. Hiei tried not to show his rising irritation. After spending so much time shadowing her, it made him uneasy to not have her within arm's reach. Then he noticed that there was something encased in the ice sled Toya had brought along. He stepped closer to examine it, momentarily distracted from his annoyance.  
One of the attackers, particularly the one Hiei had crossed swords with, was trapped inside the sled. Heh, looks like today wouldn't be a total loss after all…  
"Yukina?" The girl asked with concern, drawing Hiei's attention to his sister.  
The ice maiden was breathing heavily, sweat running down her face as she healed Kuwabara's wounds. The idiot had been too busy yapping his drivel to notice that Yukina was struggling.  
"Yukina? What's wrong?" Kuwabara finally saw the look on her face. Yukina lowered her arms, having healed the most severe of Kuwabara's injuries.  
"I'm sorry Kazuma, I don't have much energy left…" The female apparition looked ashamed. Hiei flinched as he realized why she had such little energy. How foolish of him! She had spent a good portion of her power between healing him and maintaining the icy barrier to protect them while he was unconscious. Now, she had treated Kuwabara's most serious injuries. Not to mention she had been using her power a lot the last few days to heal Hikari… She must have been completely drained.  
"Don't worry about me, Yukina, I'll be just fine! You relax and leave the rest to me! I'm sturdy, I'll heal up quick on my own..." Kuwabara's arms were flailing in a panic. Hmph. He might be a clumsy idiot, but he really did care for Hiei's sister.  
"Hikari, do you have any serious wounds? I think I have enough energy if you need attention." Yukina was panting slightly as she spoke. The girl was shaking her head before she had even finished her sentence.  
"No! I'm fine, Yukina, just tired with my adrenaline finally going down." Hiei noticed that she shifted to hide one of her legs. Was she hiding some sort of injury so Yukina wouldn't worry?  
"But, you're bleeding…"  
"Just some cuts! They will be fine healing the natural way."  
"But Hikari, maybe you should at least take care of your-" the girl silenced the oblivious Kuwabara with a glare that rivaled Hiei's own.  
"No, I think Yukina ought to get some rest. Is there any undamaged part of the inn?" The girl said through gritted teeth, obviously willing Kuwabara to take the hint and let the female apparition rest and rebuild her strength.  
"Ah, yeah, I've got this! My room should be fine!" Kuwabara scooped up Yukina.  
"Hold up!" The girl grabbed Kuwabara's ear as he began to dash away with Yukina. Heh, good thing she had, Hiei was about to pierce his sword through his fat head.  
"I think the lobby might be a better spot until Kurama gets back."  
"Hey! I'm a gentleman, I would never do anything terrible to a woman!" The girl was giving Kuwabara the side-eye.  
"Shizuru and Keiko warned me that you and Yusuke are still perverts, though."  
The two began to argue, which was kind of an amusing sight as the damn imp was still holding Hikari, who was still gripping Kuwabara's ear. Jin was laughing. Toya just looked embarrassed.  
Finally, she let go, seeming to be satisfied by his sincerity. Hiei was not. Kuwabara didn't make a move to run off yet, though, so he could spend a few more moments alive.  
"Oh! Jin, you really can let me down." The imp still looked concerned but did as the girl asked. She gingerly stepped down, and Hiei noticed she was placing all her weight on one foot. She wrapped the borrowed cloak loosely around her shoulders. Jin silently offered the girl his arm to lean on, giving her a roguish, knowing smile. She blushed and accepted the offer with a small smile of her own. Hiei's eye twitched.  
Hiei stepped closer to the pair. She was still on Jin's other side. He didn't like that the wind master stood between them. He had a feeling that the imp had done that on purpose. Still, his anxiety was easing a bit now that she was no longer in the arms of someone he didn't trust. Hiei had lived through too much to trust easily.  
Kuwabara was set to again dash off with Yukina to Hiei's chagrin when he stopped suddenly.  
"Something's wrong…" He murmured. He had stopped next to the girl.  
"Wasn't… Wasn't there someone else Urameshi was fighting?"  
Hiei and Jin gasped with the realization.  
The snow next to Kuwabara exploded, the forgotten enemy with the Gatling gun leaping up.  
Dammit, Detective! Why hadn't he just killed the bastard?  
The attacker managed to get a grip on the girl's arm, yanking her from Jin's grasp by pushing off Jin's stomach with his foot. Jin crashed into Hiei, the powerful kick sending them both flying several feet away. Time moved slowly as he pointed the gun at Yukina and Kuwabara.  
Hiei wasn't close enough.  
Nooooo! His scream was silent as the enemy pulled the trigger. Kuwabara tried to turn, tried to shield Yukina, but it wouldn't be enough.  
Hiei reached for Yukina in desperation. He managed to get out from under the much taller wind master, but even with his speed, the bullet would reach her before he could.


	22. Chapter 22: Burn

"NOOOOOOO!"

Hikari's scream was not silent.

Hiei's heart pulsed as he sensed it.

In an instant, white flames erupted from Hikari's body. The fire shot towards the would-be assassin. In a fraction of a second, the attacker, his gun, and his bullets were incinerated to ash before they even left the chamber.

Kuwabara, Yukina, the two shinobi, and Hiei were all blown back by the sheer force of the flames. Hikari fell to the ground and curled into a ball. The white fire still surrounded her, leaping high into the air. The snow around her had dissipated with a hiss, and the bare earth began to crack and erode away under the pressure.

Hiei searched for Yukina. He was glad to see that she and Kuwabara were away from the flames, appearing to be unhurt in a nearby snow pile. Despite the proximity, they were not being burned- at least on the outside. Hiei felt as though the heat was invading his body from within.

The girl struggled to her knees, still curled up, fingers digging into her arms. Her silver hair waved wildly, blown by the power emanating from her own body. Kuwabara and Yukina were being forced to the ground by the crushing weight of the spirit energy being released. Toya and Jin were also pinned down, looking at the girl with wide eyes and open mouths.

Hiei tried to get closer. Maybe if he knocked her unconscious, the flow of power would stop?

He stopped when he realized she was screaming in pain. Was her own power hurting her? It had created a whirlwind of white around her. The pressure was prodigious.

"Hikari!" He yelled, his arms raised to block the worst of the flames.

Hikari twitched at the sound of his voice and raised glowing silver eyes to meet his. She was crying, her tears blown upward in the same invisible wind that whipped her hair around. They dissipated in the heat before they were to up her hairline. He had seen the same look when she had spiraled as they came up with names. It _was_ causing her pain.

His Jagan allowed her silent scream to invade his mind.

**HELP ME... IT BURNS**

Gritting his teeth, he dashed with all his speed into the center of the flames, ignoring the shouts of the others. His cloak was catching fire, and he quickly discarded it. The flames licked at his arms, but his skin did not blister. Instead, he could feel the heat scalding him inside.

As he got closer, he recognized that strange energy signature he had felt from the flames before. It seemed distinct from Hikari's spirit energy, but he couldn't dwell on it now.

He had to reach her.

"Hikari!" He shouted again, piercing the innermost circle of the fiery whirlwind. He reached out a hand.

"Hiei…" The faraway look in her eyes faded as they widened. Suddenly, she bit her lip. She threw her head back and released a guttural scream.

The white flames danced higher into the sky, before whirling into a point and diving back to the girl. It pierced her chest as Hiei cried out. She shrieked but fought against the force.

Another second, and it was over, quick as the times before. The flames disappeared silently. Hikari's hair fluttered back down as a sweet burning smell lingered.

Hikari began to tilt, and Hiei slid his legs under her head in time to keep her skull from hitting the bare ground. She was trembling, her breathing erratic. But she was conscious and alive. Sweat ran down his jaw. Though this was now the third time he had experienced it, it didn't make it any less incredible.

Hikari met Hiei's eyes, and more tears spilled out.

She coughed. "Are… Are you guys… Ok?" She stuttered.

Hiei nodded. The pain, as it had each time before, was ebbing. The warmth remained.

"Am… Am I ok?" Hiei didn't know the answer.

"I didn't quite believe you all… It was… so intense… The white fire... it hurt…. I think… I think I was... burned by it before." Hiei smoothed a hair from her forehead, his mind churning. She was rambling on, probably from shock. If it burned her, and she remembered, he had a feeling that this was not a power natural to her. Somehow, the power of the white flames was implanted in her.

"WAAAT THE FECK WUS DAT?"

Jin had floated next to the two, his expression incredulous. He, too, was trembling. The girl flinched.

"I'm so sorry…" She sniffled. "And to be honest, I don't know…" Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. He was tempted to wipe them away. She looked so… vulnerable. Like the fire had burned the outside away and left her naked and open.

Jin let out a sigh, still examining the girl with intense curiosity. Finally, he placed his hands behind his head, brow furrowed.

"Oi tink we al' nade te 'av a long blather…"


	23. Chapter 23: Raw

I hope everyone is staying safe. I don't own any YYH characters or concepts.

* * *

The girl rubbed her tears away. She tried to get up from Hiei's lap on her own. He flashed to his feet as her weight left him. He was tempted to help her, but he found he was also nervous to reach out. She managed to stand, but nearly fell as she put weight on her obviously injured ankle. He reached out an arm on instinct and caught her around the waist, pulling her with her back against his chest to help steady her. She gripped his arm with trembling hands.

Jin was watching him with narrowed eyes, a sharp canine in sight.

Hiei glared back.

Sharp spikes of ice suddenly appeared between them, snaking across the ground. Toya had worked quickly to recapture the enemy he had brought along, his icy prison having melted in the flames. He was the only one who sported apparent burns. His metal contraptions had melted, cooling in awkward shapes.

Had it been because he had been encased in the ice that he showed the outward effects of the flames while others did not? His comrade had been instantly incinerated. Was it from the proximity of the girl? But Kuwabara and Yukina were physically unharmed…

Perhaps the dead attacker was destroyed because he was touching Hikari when the fire released? Yet the first time they had met and Hiei felt the flames, her hand had been on his foot.

_There are still so many questions without an answer._

It looked like their captured enemy had been trying to crawl away as they were distracted by the fallen girl. Either way, their prisoner would answer some of the questions whirling around in Hiei's mind. But then they noticed that he was foaming at the mouth and had stopped struggling.

_Dammit! _

Hiei, holding Hikari, couldn't rush over to the prisoner. Jin did instead.

"Damn." The imp growled, echoing Hiei's thoughts.

"Suicide?" Hiei asked, pissed. The wind master sighed and nodded.

"Feckin arsehole must 'av used de opportunity ter cark-it with a pill…"

Fuck. Guess they were back to square one…

"Hikari?" Yukina approached cautiously, bringing Hiei's attention back to the shivering girl in his arms. Hikari wouldn't meet her eyes, only sniffling out another apology. Yukina wasn't going to let it go that easily, it seemed.

She placed gentle hands on both sides of Hikari's face and lifted her so that she was forced to make eye contact.

Yukina smiled and brushed away some of Hikari's tears.

"Thank you, Hikari. You saved Kazuma and me." Hikari's eyes widened, and then she began to wail as a river of tears poured down her cheeks. She reached out her arms and gripped the front of Yukina's kimono tightly, burying her face into the ice maiden's shoulder. Yukina wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, gently patting her back.

Hiei felt embarrassed for her, crying like a child.

But then he thought about it for a moment- Even if she had lived through being detained, even if she had been tortured… She couldn't remember it. All of this was new, her power like a flint against a raw blade.

He felt… sympathy? Was that the sensation that made him want to comfort her? He couldn't help it as his arms slightly tightened around her waist.

"How c-can you all not hate me?" The girl's words were muffled in Yukina's shoulder. "You g-got h-hurt because of me…"

So she had also been scared of being abandoned. To have nothing, no one to rely on… Hiei knew that life.

This power she held was prodigious. If anyone else had found her, would they have taken her in? Not likely. Her power awed him, but he didn't fear it exactly. Perhaps that was his own arrogance.

The sun was setting, turning the snow blood orange. Hiei noticed the burn marks that marred the bare earth. He still didn't understand how her fire spared some while incinerating others.

"Hiei!"

Hiei started as he heard Kurama's voice. The fox apparition was running towards them, a bag in his hand. Shizuru and Atsuko were coming up further behind him. Bringing up the rear of their little procession was Keiko, helping a limping Yusuke with his arm over her shoulder.

Hiei became angry at seeing the Detective's face. Call it idiocy or straight carelessness- his inability to finish off his opponent had almost gotten Yukina killed! And caused the girl unnecessary pain. Yes, he would have to be punished later for both slights.

The girl's crying had quieted to soft hiccups, but her face was still buried in Yukina's shoulder.

The new arrivals stopped in front of the rest, breathing hard. They must have run all the way from the village. Kurama surveyed the damaged inn and scorched earth. He didn't seem surprised at the sight of the two demon shinobi, so Yusuke must have told him that much at least.

Jin smiled sheepishly, and Toya just nodded curtly to Kurama's polite greeting. They both were still watching Hikari with careful eyes.

"We saw the fire." Kurama said. Hikari flinched.

"What happened? Yusuke didn't tell us much." Hiei could tell from Kurama's tone that he would not be the only one punishing the Detective for his stupidity.

"A lot…" Hiei growled. The girl's arms were covered in goosebumps, and Hiei had a feeling that her current shaking had just as much to do with the cold as with trauma. Perhaps it was better to move this inside.

Kurama sighed as he took in the many injuries visible on Hikari and the several left on Kuwabara, not to mention Yusuke's still bleeding wounds. He placed a hand to his forehead, looking both irritated and exhausted.

"I'm glad I brought more healing herbs and dressings, then…"


	24. Chapter 24: Shock

I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe! I don't own any YYH characters or concepts.

* * *

After a brief discussion, they decided to convene in Kuwabara's undamaged room. Kurama, as the most diplomatic, had been voluntold to go deal with the angry inn owners that confronted them as they tried to get to Kuwabara's room at the other end of the building.

The girl had finally removed herself from one called Yukina's shoulder, murmuring an apology for getting her kimono dirty with tears and snot. Yukina just brushed her off with a gentle smile.

The girl couldn't walk on her own, her ankle clearly broken, so Hiei lifted her into his arms to carry her, ignoring her protests that just a shoulder to lean on would do. Kuwabara tried to do the same for Yukina, but the ice maiden politely assured him that she was not too injured to walk. Kuwabara followed after her, looking crestfallen. Hiei left it up to the Shinobi to dispose of the corpse of their prisoner after Kurama had looked it over.

Jin watched the group with light amusement. Honestly, he was still quite in shock.

What power the lass had! Jin got goosebumps just remembering the pure force of the white flames that erupted from the young woman. Was that why the Jaganshi was so attached to her? Did he seek to gain the power himself? Probably, it sounded like something the prickly fire demon would do. He didn't know Hiei well, but watching him during the Dark Tournament gave the wind-master an inkling of what the fierce fighter was like.

Still, though, Jin wondered if there was more to it- The way Hiei held the girl against him was almost tender, the look in his eyes as she cried almost kind… But then again, this was Hiei Jaganshi they were talking about! No way he would ever be interested in a woman, let alone a human one.

Jin, however, found himself very interested, even more so after witnessing such an incredible display of power.

Her crying didn't bother him none- in fact, he found it endearing that the lass was so honest in her feelings and reactions. T'was quite the refresher after the secrecy of the shinobi world.

As he had flown her about on the way to the inn, the scent of blood around her had disappeared, being replaced with a damn most pleasant air. Jin could usually tell a lot about a person by the feel of their wind, and the girl had a kind he liked. Feck it with her humanity. He could live with it.

He wanted to learn more about her.

* * *

Several of them settled in the lounge area of Kuwabara's room, waiting for Kurama, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Toya. Hiei figured that punishing Yusuke could wait for now. As it was, the Detective looked rightfully ashamed.

Shizuru was making tea, aided by Keiko. Atsuko had decided to make herself scarce, as she was quote "wigged out by the dude with the horn." Hmph. The human might not have had minimum spirit power, but she undoubtedly had sensed the tension among the men.

Shizuru had sent a text to Botan, and the annoying spirit guide had claimed to be on her way back. Yukina was searching for first aid supplies to supplement Kurama's purchases around the inn. Kuwabara had followed to keep an eye out. Still, Hiei's Jagan was trained on his sister. Despite Yukina healing the worst of it, the buffoon was still quite injured, and Hiei was ready to intervene if another strike came.

An awkward and heavy silence filled the room. Jin and Toya hadn't taken a seat, electing instead to lean against the wall on either side of the glass door. Yusuke sat in the loveseat, trying to make himself as small as possible. That left the couch for Hiei and the girl, who sniffled occasionally.

The girl was shivering still, her ruined clothes damp from rolling around in the snow. Hiei watched her for a moment, contemplating. He then flashed to Kuwabara's bedroom and back, bringing with him Kuwabara's comforter. He dropped it on the girl, who made no move to remove it from over her head.

After waiting for a minute for her to make any sort of acknowledgment over the fact she was in a blanket tent, he grabbed it and pulled It, so it at least wasn't covering her face. It caused her hair to fuzz up, leaving several strands over her face and some sticking up straight with static.

Hiei resisted the urge to smooth the strands back into place.

Jin stifled a giggle. Hiei glared at him. The imp seemed too interested in the girl for his liking. He had tried to read the minds of the Shinobi, but they had clearly been taught how to create mental guards of their own. Hiei couldn't penetrate their thoughts presently.

Hiei, however, could hear Kuwabara's annoying voice from outside, as he Yukina had found some supplies. The two entered the room a moment later, Kuwabara carrying a metal box with a red cross in one hand and a wrinkled shopping bag in his other. Hiei relaxed his Jagan for the moment.

"Hikari?" Yukina said gently, coming around to stand next to the girl. She looked worn out.

The girl looked up with eyes that were just as exhausted. Yukina leaned closer to whisper to her. "We should probably treat your wounds in the bedroom so we can also get you cleaned up and changed. And I AM healing that ankle."

Hikari looked guilty, a sweat drop on her head. Yukina had probably noticed the injury while comforting her. Hikari nodded at Yukina and attempted to stand, trying to ignore her ankle. She stumbled, and Hiei scooped her up, blanket and all. Rolling his eyes, he again ignored her protests. Jin's eyes narrowed as he watched him carry Hikari to Kuwabara's room, Yukina and Kuwabara trailing behind.

The imp made a move as if to follow, but Yusuke caught his eye and shook his head. The wind master returned to leaning against the wall, seeming to be pouting. Hiei felt a strange sense of smugness as he turned the corner to the hallway, and Jin disappeared from view.

Hiei gently set the girl down on the bed. She winced a little as her broken ankle brushed against the edge. Oops, he'd have to be more careful.

Yukina started pulling things out of the box Kuwabara brought into the room.

"Hiei, can you get started on Hikari with the disinfectant while I bring Yusuke some bandages and check his ankle?" Yukina asked him.

Hiei's eyes narrowed in anger. The damn Detective didn't deserve treatment. If anything, he ought to be bandaging up everyone else in atonement for his mistake.

Yukina seemed to misunderstand his anger, as she told him never mind, she could take care of the girl if Hiei wouldn't mind bringing the bandages and some ointment out to Yusuke. Kuwabara began yelling at him for being rude. As always, Hiei just ignored his outbursts.

Sighing in irritation, Hiei instead grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and an applicator, settling himself on the bed next to the girl. He gave her a once over. There were some bad claw marks on one of her arms and on her legs. He ground his teeth in vexation.

Yukina seemed flustered, but Kuwabara gently grabbed the materials for Yusuke from her hands and began to stride out of the room. He paused to flip Hiei off, but Hiei paid no mind. Kuwabara was apparently so irritated at being ignored that he wasn't paying attention to the location of the door and walked right into the wall.

Hiei couldn't help his smirk. Idiot.

"The disinfectant will burn a little, but it also has a special treatment to prevent many kinds of poisoning," Yukina informed the girl, who nodded in acknowledgment. Yukina kneeled by her injured leg.

"I have enough energy to at least heal this break, but I don't think I'll be able to take away all the soreness and swelling at this point."

"I can let it heal on its own, it's not a problem!" The girl pulled her leg away, but Yukina just took it gently in her hands and began using her healing techniques.

"No, No," Yukina said as she worked, "From what I can feel, it's a bad break, and we need to get the healing started, or worse damage might occur."

The girl looked at Yukina with worried eyes, as did Hiei when she wasn't looking. The young ice apparition was pushing herself to the limit.

Still, the girl relaxed a little as the pain ebbed. Hiei wondered if it was better to start jabbing at her with the disinfectant after Yukina had finished healing the break. Yeah, probably better wait. The kid might kick out in pain and hit Yukina.

He twirled the applicator around his hands, taking a moment to breathe himself. His energy was still not up to par, but it was getting there. He faintly heard what sounded like Yusuke arguing with Kuwabara. Figures.

After another few minutes, Yukina finished healing the break.

The girl wiggled her toes in appreciation. Her ankle was still quite swollen, but it looked like she had regained movement.

"Thank you so much, Yukina. Now, do me a favor and rest, kay?" Hikari looked at Yukina with wide and sweet eyes. Yukina smiled and nodded. Hiei was glad that she would finally be able to regain her strength.

Yukina picked up the bag that Kuwabara had brought, presumably with clothes for Hikari.

"If you'd like, I can help you change after we disinfect and treat your wounds." The girl was smiling faintly at Yukina's sweet offer, but she shook her head in polite refusal.

"I can get dressed on my own, I just need to clean myself up a little."

"Are you sure?"

"I've got this. And Hiei can help me disinfect. Now please, go and take a nap. I'm sure Kuwabara would be happy to let you use him as a pillow."

Hiei's eye twitched.

"If you're sure…" Yukina, oblivious as ever, smiled and floated out of the room. "I'll send one of the other girls to check on you in a little bit."

The girl nodded, and Yukina closed the door.

Hikari sighed, clearly exhausted.

He grabbed her arm, being careful not to touch the claw marks, and tore off the sleeve of her knitted sweater.

"Hey!" The girl jerked her arm back. "What the hell, man?"

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"It's ruined anyway, what does it matter if it's ripped more? Besides, it's getting in the way."

"Oh, right…" The girl looked down and herself and sighed again, this time sadly. Tch, was she really so upset over some ruined clothes? Humans could be so materialistic.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again, Hiei dabbed the soaked applicator on the noticeable claw marks on her arm.

She yelped and tried to jerk her arm back again, but Hiei held her fast. It hurt, but it would prevent more problems later on. He continued to work as she hissed from the pain. The medicine bubbled on the wounds, indicating that it was doing its job.

He began to examine the rest of her arm, and his sharp eyes noticed small glass shards still caught in her skin. He pulled a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit and got to work.

He worked in silence for a minute, with the occasional grunt of pain from Hikari. Once he was satisfied that she had no more glass in her arm, he tore off her other sleeve and started checking for shards on that side. This arm didn't have injuries as severe, but the palm of her hand was sliced open pretty deep. He quickly removed all traces of glass. He once again had to hold her tight while she flinched away from the pain as he applied more disinfectant.

After her arms had been thoroughly disinfected, he flitted to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. As he passed the hall entrance, he saw Jin with Yusuke in a headlock. The imp looked irritated. Perhaps he too wanted to punish the Detective for his rookie mistake.

He handed the damp cloth to Hikari, who carefully cleaned the drying blood off her arms, wincing the entire time. Hiei quickly wrapped her arms in bandages to prevent the clean blood from running down. He took special care of the gashes on her forearm and palm, as they were the most severe injuries on her upper body he could see.

The wounds on her calves were pretty bad too… Had the clawed woman gotten ahold of her legs? Hiei got off the bed and knelt down in front of her. Sighing, Hiei tore her ruined leggings halfway up her thighs. She looked like she wanted to protest his destruction, but a glare from him shut her up.

He had her stand up so he could remove all the glass from her lower limbs. She picked up a second applicator and began to apply disinfectant to one leg while he did the same to the other. She wiped off the now dried blood as Hiei bandaged up after her. She sat back down on the edge of the bed.

He noticed some fresh blood leaking from a wound on her knee that he hadn't yet disinfected. He licked his thumb and used it to wipe away the blood before putting the disinfectant on it. Hikari groaned as it bubbled. She seemed thoughtful.

"Hey, Hiei, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He answered gruffly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Hiei smirked.

"You can ask, I might not answer."

The girl sighed. "Fine…"

Another second passed in silence, and Hiei wondered what she was going to ask. He contemplated reading her mind.

"Why did you save me?" She blurted out suddenly. "The night we met, why did you bring me here?"

Hiei placed a bandage on her knee, internally debating whether to answer.

"Your power intrigued me. I wanted to know more about it." He finally decided to answer, although he left out the part about gaining it for himself.

"Do you want this power?"

Seriously, how did she do that?

Hiei remained silent, which was answer enough. The girl huffed.

"I thought so. If I had a way to give it to you, I would- I hate it."

Hiei found himself incredulous. He knew she wasn't lying. In his world, power was everything. She was forever surprising him, but he had a feeling that she was not one to fight, based on the protective rather than offensive instincts she had displayed. Too bad, her power was incredibly efficient for making a kill.

Then again, when she regained her memories there was still the slight possibility that she was actually a monster. Perhaps in truth she would be just as vengeful as himself.

Probably not, but it was possible.

Hiei began running his hands over her thighs, searching for more wounds absentmindedly as he pondered her declaration. She squirmed under his touch, her face reddening. Was she embarrassed? Heh. How adorable…

And annoying. Hiei frowned as he felt the sharp edge of a rather large piece of glass under the thin black fabric. Damn, he hoped it hadn't gone in too deep. It was buried in the side of her plump thigh, just below her hip. It was located away from the femoral, but the less she bled, the better. He hooked a thumb at her waistband and began to pull down what remained of her leggings.

She gasped suddenly at his actions. Hiei looked up just in time for her to kick him in the face.


	25. Chapter 25: Damage

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that this update took so long. Work and a freelance gig have been kicking my ass, and I haven't had as much time for writing. To make up for it, I'll post a couple of chapters today. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe, and that you enjoy reading this.

* * *

Jin and the others heard a stream of angry outbursts coming from the bedroom. What had Hiei done to scram the lass so? Jin had been pacing for the last minute, irritated that the damn thief was getting such intimate alone time with the girl as he dressed her wounds.

It wasn't fair. Jin wanted to fuss over the lass too! He put his hands behind his head and openly pouted. He bet he could help without pissin' her off too. From the sounds of it, the lass was winning this battle with the fire apparition.

Jin couldn't stop his smirk. Fiery spirit and a sharp tongue, she had.

Toya was watching him, an eyebrow raised. Before he could say anything, the front door opened, and a tired-looking Kurama entered, followed by an even more exhausted-looking woman. Jin recognized the spirit guide, Botan.

Kuwabara and Yukina were on the couch, Yukina dozing against Kuwabara's shoulder. The big oaf was frozen stiff, worried about waking her with any movement. Kuwabara's sister, what was her name? She sat on Kuwabara's other side. Urameshi still sat on the loveseat, his doll Keiko perched on the arm. The Detective was being unusually silent. He knew he had messed up. He was sure to be banjacked later, the way that Kurama was glaring at the Detective's sweating head.

"Argh, after all these damages, Koenma is going to kill me…" Botan wailed, Streams of tears bursting from the sides of her eyes. "Ugh, why did those jerks have to be so destructiveeeee!" Keiko got up and comforted her with a gentle pat on the back.

Hiei appeared just then, flashing from the bedroom, a thunderous look on his face. He had the beginnings of a minor black eye.

Jin couldn't stifle a chuckle. Ooh, it looked like the lass got him good. Jin wondered what he had done to deserve it. Jin was tempted to ask, but Kuwabara took the plunge for him.

"What happened to your eye, shorty? You grab Hikari in the wrong spot?" Kuwabara wiggled his eyebrows, though he shrieked like a woman a second later as Hiei's sword flashed by him and stuck in the wall behind his head. Hiei was glaring at him with a look that possibly COULD kill.

Botan gave another wail of despair. Yukina sighed softly in her sleep, but she didn't wake.

Sighing in irritation, the fire apparition retrieved his sword and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Well, I suppose since I've returned, it's time to fill in some gaps about what happened today," Kurama said, instantly commanding attention. His eyes fell on Yusuke, and a glint of anger entered them. "And I do mean everything that happened."

Kuwabara began with the explosive attack on the inn, and the chase after the girl. Jin was surprised to hear that the fire apparition had taken a blast for the young ice maiden. Perhaps he had some sort of heart after all? Curious…

Yusuke interjected in the story as they got to the part where Jin heroically saved the girl and the big 'un. He couldn't help but puff out his chest a bit.

Then Yusuke ashamedly admitted to running off to buy a book he wanted, trusting Jin and Toya to get Hikari and Kuwabara back to the inn safely.

Hiei didn't mention their odd little staredown, but then neither did Jin. Kuwabara picked up on his arrival back at the inn, and Yusuke looked down in shame as he recalled that the enemy the Detective had been fighting had only been down, not out.

"I'm sorry, guys… It was a rookie mistake. I should have made sure he was out of commission."

"Yes, you should have," Hiei growled, glaring even more harshly than usual.

Kuwabara stuck his nose up, half sarcastic and half righteously angry.

"Just don't let it happen again, punk, or I'll take your number one spot!" Jin had no idea what that meant, but Urameshi just nodded solemnly.

Kurama sighed. "It can't be helped now, but we will discuss this later, Yusuke…"

"Urk." Yusuke gulped, sweat running down his head.

"Go on, Kuwabara." Kurama prodded the human to continue from the point the story left off.

"Well, like I said, that asshole with the gun that Urameshi totally failed at putting down-" Yusuke glared, pouting. "jumped out of the snow and grabbed Hikari! He was about to shoot Yukina and me, but then…" Kuwabara hesitated.

"The flames?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, Hikari screamed, and the next thing we know, the guy holding her was nothing but ash."

"The flames remained longer this time?"

Hiei grunted a confirmation. "She was conscious during the surge this time as well." Hiei took over, recounting how the flames had whirled into Hikari's chest before disappearing, and how they seemed to be causing her pain.

Och, poor lass! Hurt by her own power... Jin had been so awed at the incredible display he hadn't even noticed. How odd, to lack control at her level of power… Plus, why did Hiei feel the need to clarify that she was conscious? Was her energy even more overwhelming when she was out?

Kurama looked thoughtful.

"I wonder why she was suddenly able to summon her power at that moment, instead of when she was being carried away? Or about to be blown up?"

Everyone murmured in agreement, and Yusuke voiced confusion about how the white flames had incinerated the would-be assassin but didn't mark Yukina or Kuwabara, who was standing almost as close.

"Uh, guys, I actually have a theory about that…" Kuwabara spoke up, and the others looked at him in surprise. 'twasn't no secret he was a big doofus, so whatever insight he claimed to have would be entertaining at the very least.

"Now, I could be totally wrong, so don't take me too seriously." Kuwabara waved his arms in embarrassment, and Yukina murmured softly in her sleep at his movement. He immediately froze. Then he coughed and composed himself before continuing on.

"Hikari figured out that those guys that tried to take her wanted her alive. From what I understand, when that guy was throwing a bomb at me, she jumped IN FRONT of me, instead of trying to push me out of the way. I don't think that at the moment, she thought that either she or I would actually die. It was a wrong assumption, but she might have thought he could recall or at least deactivate the bomb."

The others were silent, waiting for him to continue.

"But when that guy was getting ready to shoot at Yukina and me, well at that range we were sure to be goners. I think that in that moment, Hikari knew that we really were going to die. I mean, she did scream 'no' right before her energy pulsed out. It might have been the desire to prevent our deaths that allowed her to release the flames…"

They all stared at Kuwabara, who slowly began to get redder under everyone's attention.

"I suppose it's possible…" Kurama murmured, a hand over his mouth. "Her first question after we told her about her powers was asking if she had hurt us… She might have a strong instinct to protect others."

"Wait," Jin interrupted, startled, "The lass didn't know about her powers?"

"Oh, right, you didn't know." It was Yusuke who answered him. "Truth is, she has amnesia. We have no idea where she came from or how she got here. Hiei found her out in the snow a few days ago, frostbitten and bleeding. He brought her back here, and Kurama and Yukina were able to fix her up."

Jin tilted his head, a bead of sweat on his temple.

"Her name probably isn't even Hikari. We came up with that to call her in the meantime."

Ah, that explained how the name suited the lass so fine.

Jin placed his arms behind his head with slight apprehension. Hiei continued on to tell the others how their hard-earned prisoner had used the opportunity to poison himself. After Hiei finished, there was a moment of silence.

Jin met eyes with Toya, who nervously nodded.

"Well, ter be 'onest, we might 'ave an idea about WHERE de lass came from…"


	26. Chapter 26: Humiliation

I was still seething, having trouble removing the glass shard Hiei had found in my leg. I couldn't believe the perv had started to take off my bottoms without so much as a warning! Even if he had no interest in me THAT way, it was still awkward as all hell.

I had kicked him in the face on instinct. I felt a little bad about it, but he should have warned me!

Ugh! Giving up, I flopped down on the bed and muffled a shriek of pain.

Ow.

I gingerly raised myself back up.

That was a bad idea. It seemed there was a lot more glass ground in the wounds on my back. I sighed. It looked like I'd need someone to help me, after all. But this time definitely not a certain prickly assed fire apparition.

* * *

Hiei glared at the Demon shinobi. What did Jin mean that they knew where the girl came from? Hmph. Looks like Hiei's instincts had been right on to not trust the pair.

"Please explain," Kurama said coldly after a long moment of silence.

Toya answered him.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, there is a reason that Jin and I are in the area. After losing to Team Urameshi in the Dark Tournament, well, you could say that our Shinobi faction kind of fell apart."

Jin interjected, "What with de stinky biggie being blown away zip by Urameshi, Gamma dyin', Ruka pissin' herself an' quittin' and then Risho's disgrace, well dat only leaves Toya an' I to pick up de slack."

"And with our losses, work hasn't been flowing in like it used to, so we came up here after being called for a job 4 days ago."

"And who exactly called you for this job?" Kurama asked, his green eyes narrowing.

"A female apparition in a blue cloak is the one who explained the job to us. She said that she worked for some sort of scientist." Toya trailed off. Things were silent for another awkward moment.

Hiei was glaring at the two, attempting to quell his rising bloodlust.

Jin cleared his throat, a guilty sweat drop on his cheek. "De job was to find 'n abduct a young human lass wit' silver hair."

Quick as a flash, Jin grasped the back of Toya's shirt and lifted both himself and the ice master so that they bumped the ceiling, as a nanosecond later Hiei's blade buried itself in the wall they had just been standing in front of.

"Easy, Jaganshi, we didn't take de job!"

Hiei glared up at them, trying to suppress the growl in his throat. His desire to kill was so strong, even he was a bit perturbed. The dragon on his arm tugged at the bindings. He had to calm down.

"And just what made you refuse if you're so hard up for work?" Hiei asked, yanking his blade from the plaster as Botan let out another groan of despair.

"We might be mercenaries, but there is a code that we follow. It includes doing no harm to children." Toya was the one who answered him. The Ice Master had shown a semblance of honor during the Dark Tournament, so Hiei conceded that there was a slim possibility that they might be sincere.

Jin scoffed as he floated himself and Toya back down, though he was clearly ready to swoop away again if need be. "She ain't no wane, dat's fer sure, but de client described her as 'young.' Plus, ter be 'onest sometin' didn't fale roi 'bout de job. De air was musty 'round the doll."

Hiei's eye twitched at Jin's comment about the girl. True, she wasn't a child, but he didn't like the way the wind master spoke about her.

"When we found her, she had bruises around her wrists and ankles from being restrained." Keiko said worriedly, "do you think that the person who tried to hire you to find her is the one who kept her prisoner?"

Jin nodded, his usually jovial features somber. "Aye, like Oi said, wind wasn't kind 'round dat doll. Had a scent of decay, Oi didn't right like."

"Do you think the same person who tried to hire you sent those guys today?" Hikari's quiet voice startled everyone.

She stood in the door to the hallway, having snuck up without any of them noticing.

"Ah, Hikari!" Botan exclaimed, "how much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it." She regarded the Shinobi with suspicious eyes.

"I'm not going back." She announced, glaring at the two. "I don't remember what happened to me, but every instinct I have is screaming at me to not let anyone take me back."

"Easy lass, we promise we ain't 'ere to take ye."

The girl just narrowed her eyes at Jin's assurance. Hiei had to hide his smirk. Jin looked crestfallen.

"Under the assumption that these are the same people who tried to take Hikari today- this woman, did you get her name?" Kurama asked, temporarily distracting the others. At least Hiei wasn't the only one with rising bloodlust. Kurama seemed eager to punish the people who endangered his mother.

Toya and Jin nodded. "She called herself Nagisa. However, in our business, real names are hardly given. That could easily be a fake name." Toya explained. "I'm afraid we really didn't get a great look at her face. She was wearing a shawl of some sort. I'm sorry that we can't tell you all more about her. Since we didn't take the job, our knowledge is rather limited."

Kurama closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I suppose it's a start, at least." He sighed. "For tonight, I think it might be best if we all stay in one room. In case they attack again, I don't want to be caught off guard or separated from the women." The others murmured in agreement, and Botan excitedly declared the night a "sleepover!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"What about those two?" He growled, jabbing a thumb at the Shinobi.

"These guys are cool," Yusuke spoke up. "They saved Keiko and me when I was out after passing Grandma's test, and then they saved Hikari and Kuwabara earlier. I think if they wanted to take Hikari, they would have done it when I was busy fighting the bad guys and Kuwabara was passed out."

Jin and Toya smiled gratefully at the Detective, but Hiei and Kurama were not as trusting.

"We don't mean any of you any harm, and if you'll have us, we don't mind staying on as extra help."

Hiei scoffed at Toya's offer. No way they would let them stay. Especially the damn imp...

"Sure, we'd love to have you!" Hiei and Kurama almost fell over at Yusuke's quick response.

"We don't need their help," Hiei growled in protest as Kurama coughed politely to hide his irritation.

"Awe come on, guys, it'll be nice to have extra muscle around. It'll mean more protections for Hikari too."

_Only if they don't take her in the middle of the night, idiot. _

Hiei glared at the Detective, trying to convey just how stupid he was being. But alas, nothing was getting through his fathead. It made Hiei especially uneasy that he wasn't able to read the minds of the Shinobi. Then, at least, he would be able to tell if they were planning something.

Kurama sighed and dipped his head in defeat, a sweat drop on his temple. The Detective's blunder earlier today had clearly only shaken, not destroyed Kurama's ridiculous faith in the moron. Hiei wasn't so quick to forgive, but he knew when he was beaten in the group dynamic. They all followed the idiot for an inexplicable reason.

His eye twitched. Guess he wouldn't be sleeping tonight after all.

Hiei watched the girl. She had a worried expression on her face. She seemed to be thinking intensely about something, chewing on the inside of her cheek. He was going to lower his guard and read her thoughts when she shifted her stance and winced.

He twitched towards her on impulse, but then stopped himself. He doubted she had been able to get that last shard out of her leg by herself. He wrinkled his nose a little. She had already made it clear that she didn't want his help. He was also still irritated with her for kicking him in the face.

He continued to watch as she sauntered over to Keiko while the others discussed the logistics of the evening. She whispered something in the human's ear, and Keiko turned to her with a panicked expression, catching Hikari off guard. Keiko got Shizuru's attention, who stood up and came to them. After a quick word, the two taller women flanked the smaller and escorted her back into the bedroom.

"Maybe we should go to the hot spring before we leave? I mean, with all the excitement, we haven't really had the chance." Botan suggested.

Kurama raised a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, a dip in the healing springs might be just what we all need, with Yukina's energy running low and me not having a decent supply of herbs. Hikari especially has all those small cuts from earlier today. If it were any other hot spring, I'd say it would be a bad idea from all the potential bacteria, but considering the healing spirit energies concentrated here, I'm pretty confident it'll help her mend."

Hiei's eye twitched. These dolts were going to give him an ulcer. They were really talking about going to the hot springs? They could face another attack at any moment.

A muffled shriek came from the bedroom, and everyone jumped up. Hiei, being the fastest, was at the door to the bedroom in a flash. He kicked open the door, which splintered. He heard Botan hiss behind him.

Shizuru and Keiko looked up, wide-eyed. Keiko held an elongated shard of glass in tweezers. Hikari was lying on the bed, a pillow crushed to her chest, gritting her teeth in pain. Shizuru was positioned at the foot of the bed, clearly having been holding the girl down as they removed the shard.

The girl was in her underwear, a frilly, lacy red thing. Hiei averted his eyes in an attempt to spare her dignity. She yelped as she noticed him and tried to hide under the pillow she held. It's not like he cared, but her being embarrassed made him embarrassed.

But then a small geyser of blood from her hip made Keiko give a little scream of panic. He quickly grabbed some gauze. Essentially shoving Shizuru off the bed, he tried to staunch the flow. She cringed away from him, but this time he was taking charge. He gripped the inside of her plump thigh tightly, not allowing her to wriggle from his firm hands.

"Ah, Hiei, maybe one of us should do it-" Keiko's suggestion was cut off by Hiei's glare. He and the women both noticed the audience at the door at the same time. Jin's and Yusuke's faces beet red as they stared at the girl's exposed bottom. Kurama was having a hard time getting between them to help, the two dunces had sandwiched themselves in their eagerness.

A loud, quick slap from Keiko dislodged Yusuke, which sent both him and Jin crashing down onto Kurama.

Was this some sort of slapstick routine?

Kurama wiggled himself out from underneath the two morons with a hand from Shizuru and a quick to float Jin. Yusuke might have been down for the count after that hit.

Hikari was doing her best to hide herself, and Hiei rolled his eyes. Sighing, knowing how mortified the silly human probably was, he grabbed his shirt and tore it away, leaving his chest exposed. He draped the fabric over her so that at least she wouldn't be so self-conscious.

"FUCK, this is exactly the circus I wanted to avoid!" Geysers of humiliated tears spurted from her eyes.


	27. Chapter 27: Misfits

I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I don't own any YYH characters or concepts.

* * *

OH MY GOD EVERYBODY JUST LEAVEEEEEEE.

I was absolutely mortified. Humiliated. Embarrassed. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Hiei wasn't letting up on his grip of my leg, and I was incredibly conscious of his skin pressed into mine. His hands were way too close to certain areas. Why had he even come in here? Shizuru and Keiko had been doing just fine. The shard was much deeper than anticipated, that was for sure, but still, everything would have been fine… Probably. But then again, I was feeling a little woozy. I had lost a lot of blood today, after all.

FUCK.

"Alright, everyone except for Kurama out!" Botan's voice commanded the others, followed by protests from Jin and Keiko, and then a slap as Keiko chastised Jin for being a pervert.

Heh. He deserved it.

"Hikari?" Kurama's voice was gentle. "Yukina doesn't have energy, and this wound needs to stop bleeding. I'm going to put a salve on it, ok?"

I nodded my head vigorously behind the pillow. The pain was mounting now that my adrenaline had ebbed. However, I just wanted everyone out so I could try to regain some semblance of my dignity.

Hiei's grip relaxed on my leg, and I snuck a peek. Kurama's face was a little red, but at least he seemed semi-professional. He used a warm wet cloth to wipe away the blood, quickly applying the salve before more could flow. I hissed in pain as the ointment worked its magic. Just another second, and I again felt a warm wet cloth wiping away the area. Some gauze was hastily stuffed on the wound and was quickly wrapped into place.

"We will have to reapply all this after we get you in the hot spring. Guess it's a good thing I picked up so much earlier today."

"Hot Spring?" I asked, removing my face from my shame pillow.

"Oh, yes, we decided to go to the hot spring this inn is famous for. It has special healing properties for the body and spirit."

"Ah, ok…"

_Great. Sounds wonderful. Now then... GET THE FUCK OUT._

"Before I leave, are there any more things we could help with?"

_NO._

"I'm sure the girls can help me with the ones I felt on my back."

_JUST LEAVE._

"If you're sure then. I'll just leave the salve here if you need it."

_SO. FUCKING. AWKWARD._

"Thanks."

I heard Hiei and Kurama arguing quietly, but I couldn't make out what it was about. I was too focused on trying to make myself as small as possible. I heard one of them grunt in frustration, and then a moment later, the door clicked closed. Was Kurama now arguing with Botan and Keiko out in the hall? It kind of sounded like it.

I let out a squeal of frustration, wagging my legs.

"Again, with the kicking…" Hiei's voice growled, causing me to squeak in surprise. I had thought he left with Kurama.

I tore my head up, seeing Hiei looking down on me with irritation.

"What are you still doing here? Get out so I can get the rest of these splinters out."

Hiei rolled his eyes. He did that a lot.

"That's why I'm here, stupid. I can get all the splinters out faster than the women."

"B-but-"

"They wanted to leave for the hot springs soon since it closes in a couple of hours."

Hiei picked up the tweezers Keiko had dropped.

_WHY ME._

"No! No, no, no!" I suddenly became very aware that he was also not wearing a shirt.

"Why for the love of everything are you shirtless?!" I whisper-screamed. My face was on fire.

Damn, the dude had some serious muscles. I couldn't help my eyes following the line of his six-pack. His unexpectedly chiseled form had me blushing for an entirely new reason.

_Argh! Stop admiring this jackass, hormones._

"Quit whining and stay still."

"Noop!" I tried to squirm away and lock myself in the bathroom, but the bastard was so much faster than me.

_Fuck._

He grabbed me around the waist and threw me back on the bed.

_Ow_. **DICK. **

I hissed as the glass ground further into my back, catching on the mattress.

"Stop being annoying. Take off your shirt."

THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I WANTED A GIRL, FUCKWIT.

"Nooooo." I scrambled up, holding an arm in front of me defensively.

Hiei scoffed. "It's not like I care about seeing you."

_Oh, fuck off._

Besides, that slight blush on his cheeks told me he cared a little bit.

"That's not the point!" I snarled. "It's still embarrassing as shit! Why can't the girls help me?"

"I already said I'm faster, and the longer you delay this, the faster I'm going to have to be."

"Ugh, Fuck you!" Whoops, that one was out loud. He seemed amused by my vulgarity.

"If you don't take off your shirt, I'll just tear it off. I was trying to preserve some of your dignity by letting you take it off yourself."

"Oh yeah, thanks so much for trying to preserve my nonexistent dignity. Appreciate that. Asshole."

Glaring into his eyes, I knew he wasn't going to give up. He was just as stubborn as I was. But I also really wanted to go to the hot spring. The idea of the warm bath and possible healing sounded so pleasant. My entire body was hurting so badly. Kurama's herbs were strong, but I still felt like I got hit by a truck. So, after all that…

_Fuck my life._

Sighing in defeat, I reluctantly tried to pull what remained of my cute sweater up but winced when it caught on the shards embedded in my back.

Hiei's eye twitched as I tried to gingerly remove the sweater. Impatient, he spun so that I was on knees with my back facing him and ripped what remained of my dignity away. Damn, guess there was some left after all. Waves of humiliated tears waved down my cheeks. The way he ripped it allowed me to cover myself in the front. But still.

He worked quickly, removing the glass at a steady pace. My back seemed to have the most shards, as he was taking longer than he had with my arms or legs.

I fell again into mortification as I remembered everyone had just seen my frilly undergarments. Wait, hadn't someone covered me with some sort of fabric? Looking at the torn cloth on the bed, I realized that it was the remnants of Hiei's black sleeveless shirt. He'd covered me with his own clothing? How strangely nice of him. It also explained why he was shirtless.

I squeaked with surprise when his fingers traced along my bra. It matched my underwear today.

"There are some shards caught in the fabric here." He announced.

"Oh, I'll change it in the bathroom. I think Yukina brought me a bag with more clothes."

"I think I've almost gotten them all. Hold still."

I stayed quiet as he finished up. My back was stinging, and I could feel warm fresh blood running down it.

He used the cloth Kurama had to help me wash away the red, and then his rough palms ran along my back, feeling for any splinters he might have missed.

It felt… nice. His calloused hands were warm and gentle. I was almost sad when he abruptly pulled away. But then he applied salve to what I assumed were the worst bleeding ones. The medicine stung.

"I'm not going to bandage your back. If I had known that we were going to the hot springs, I wouldn't have wasted so many on your arms and legs."

Yep, still a jerk.

He walked over to the bag Yukina had brought in for me. It looked like she had just stuffed one of the shopping bags from the previous day with some of my new clothes. He tossed it to me, and I had to catch it with one hand so I wouldn't drop what remained of my shirt from my chest.

He didn't say another word as he left the room so I could finally change.

* * *

Hiei slipped into the bathroom, ignoring the stares of the others. He didn't need to lower his guard to know they were questioning his actions. Hell, he was questioning them. He wanted that power, that was irrevocable. Perhaps because the human girl was so weak and pathetic without her power that it was endearing. Maybe he just felt responsible since he was the one who found her. Like an abandoned dog, he just couldn't make himself leave her in the cold.

He had never done anything like this for anyone.

When he had been checking her back for more shards, she had relaxed under his touch. Curious, he lowered his guard. Her thoughts were… pleasant. She was enjoying the sensation of his hands. He had been confused. His hands were those a killer, why would she find comfort in them?

He put said hands on both sides of the sink, sighing and dipping his head. He really couldn't figure her out. She was independent, brutally honest, and eerily adaptable to their world of spirits and demons- that was pretty much as far as he got in understanding her.

He thought again of how with only two days, she had fit right in among the others. He remembered how comfortable she was with him, while most kept their guard up or watched him with careful eyes. Even Kurama sometimes gave Hiei that look of worry when he was angered. She had no idea what he was capable of or what he had done. Perhaps that was why she didn't walk on eggshells around him like the other women?

Sigh.

Just one more weirdo for their band of misfits.


	28. Chapter 28: Healing

Hi everyone! I hope that you are all still safe and healthy.

Thank you for your kind reviews! I hope that I continue to meet your expectations. What do you guys think of the preview image? Do you think it fits your idea of Hikari?

I don't own anything from YYH. I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

I emerged from the bedroom in just a minute, having gotten dressed as quickly as I could. I didn't want to keep the others waiting for me. Hiei had also found another shirt, it seemed. I tried to stop my face flushing as I remembered how defined his muscles had been.

Distracting myself, I offered to help Kurama carry the bag with the fresh bandages that would no doubt be used on me, Yusuke, and Kuwabara after soaking in the springs. He politely refused, instead pointedly handing all the supplies to Yusuke to carry.

"Oh wait, are we going to be allowed to go in the springs with all these injuries? Isn't that unsanitary?" I asked, concerned.

"Things work a little differently in Spirit World- these springs are purified, and will purify foreign substances."

"Oh, ok?" I was still a little confused about how that was possible, but heck, after what I had seen the others do and the white fire emerging from my own body, maybe I shouldn't be so shocked.

The springs were luckily on the undamaged part of the inn, beyond a second, smaller inner garden.

How beautiful…

The snow was untouched here and looked like something out of a fairy tale as it glistened on the willow trees. Small sprigs of grass grew from the white mounds, crystallized white.

The sides of the bath were divided into genders, but there was a small intersex section in the middle. Yusuke and Kuwabara were very disappointed when their suggestion to use the intersex bath was immediately shot down- harshly.

Idiots.

The other girls and I promptly entered the woman's side while Yusuke and Kuwabara nursed the slap marks on their faces. The others stripped while I tried to remove all the bandages as quickly as possible. Yukina noticed me struggling after wrapping herself in a towel and quickly came to help me. She then helped me rinse, and I returned the favor.

The sweet apparition still had heavy bags under her eyes. I felt awful for making her use so much of her energy. I really was nothing but trouble for these guys.

I realized I hadn't even thanked them all properly for saving me- twice now, it seemed. It was amazing to me that they would do so much for a total stranger. They could have died today! But they protected me. I had to choke back a sob.

Even worse, I had caused them pain.

"Hikari?" Yukina asked, startling me from my thoughts. "Is everything ok?"

I nodded, clearing my throat. I tried to muster up a small smile. Yukina didn't look convinced. Damn.

"We should get in the water, don't they close in like an hour and a half?" I murmured, turning, and wiping my eyes discreetly. The other girls echoed their agreements, and I tried to ignore Yukina's stares.

HOLY SHIT IT'S COLD!

The cold breeze cut right through the thin towel I had wrapped myself in. I immediately began shivering as I walked to the stairs that led into the spring. Steam rose from the waters, swirling intricately above the surface. It smelled like lavender, with a hint of something I couldn't quite identify. Keeping my towel on at first, I waded in and instantly relaxed.

Oh wow…

The healing powers of the spring were immediate. My pain was lessening, and I watched with amazement as some of the smaller cuts healed before my eyes. I sank in below my hairline, enjoying the warm embrace of the springs.

Then I remembered that I needed to breathe and resurfaced with a gasp.

The girls were laughing at me at the edge of the pool, shivering so hard their laughter sounded strange. Yukina was the only one unbothered by the cold. They all quickly followed me into the water and relaxed as well.

"Oh, wow..." Botan echoed my earlier sentiment, her face one of bliss. "I see now why you almost drowned yourself, Hikari!"

I laughed in response. Feeling suddenly energetic, I splashed Botan in retaliation. She gave a small scream of enjoyment, and soon the others were joining in on our childish game. I hadn't known them long, but I honestly already thought of them as friends. Though my heart ached, I silently made a decision.

They had been so kind to me. I hoped I was leaving them with at least one good memory of my time with them.

* * *

Kurama smiled as he heard splashing and laughter from the women's bath. The springs were designed in a circle, it seemed, as he could clearly hear the women's side beyond one of the walls. It sounded like they were having fun.

He sunk a little deeper into the water, letting his hair fan out. He had been the first one to finish rinsing, and he was not a fan of the cold, so he had quickly entered the waters.

Hiei had settled himself, fully clothed, on one of the rocks that ringed the pool.

"Hiei," Kurama said, catching the fire apparition's attention, "You should come into the water. Yukina healed the injury to your head, but your body is still recovering from the virus."

Hiei just scoffed. Sigh, he could be so stubborn.

"Cripes, it's cold out here!" Yusuke's voice drew their gaze. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to the pool and cannonballed in, splashing Kurama. Hiei had flitted out the way of the drenching water.

And then we have these two…

"Come on, Hiei, you need to heal up too!" Hiei also ignored the Detective. Well, at least it wasn't just Kurama.

"Och now, make sum room!" Jin floated gently into the pool, followed by Toya, who simply walked in. Pretty soon, they all enjoyed the bliss of the warm waters. Hiei seemed determined to stand guard.

The girls had quieted down, but the occasional laugh still floated over the diving wall.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at the wall wistfully, as did Jin.

"Don't even think about it." Hiei glared at the three, who bristled guiltily.

"What do you even care?" Kuwabara said with pursed lips, sweat drop on his head. Yusuke looked torn. Kuwabara was still the only one of their group that didn't know of Hiei's relation to Yukina. Well, Jin and Toya probably didn't know either.

Hiei only scowled. Kurama had to stifle a chuckle. It was adorable when Hiei acted so protective of Yukina, and as of late, the mysterious Hikari. Kurama had not missed the tension between his friend and the Windmaster, who didn't even attempt to hide his admiration of the young girl. Kurama wondered if there really was more to Hiei's fascination than her power. He knew logically it was unlikely, but then he had never seen Hiei so… attached to another person. Even with Yukina, whom he cared about so deeply, he maintained his distance.

But then, just over the last two days, Kurama had seen him act in many ways he hadn't. Perhaps that was why he was so intrigued by the enigmatic girl- Hikari was sweet but unpredictable, and for a telepath like Hiei, it must be frustrating.

"Well, yer nu, Oi cud jist float up an' take a peek- ter make sure they are safe, t'be sure."

Toya blushed with irritation and outrage at Jin's suggestion.

"Jin, that's-"

"Aw, that's no fair, why does Jin get to peek?" Yusuke complained, cutting Toya off. "You know, to make sure that they are all ok?"

The three idiots- Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwabara began squabbling over who should "check" on the girls. Toya watched them with blue lines down his face in distaste, a dark cloud over his head.

"Ahem… Yusuke, Kuwabara?" The two turned to Kurama, Kuwabara pinching Yusuke's cheek while Yusuke's hand was gripping Kuwabara's hair. Damn children.

"Did you forget that your mother and sister are also in that bath?"

Blue miasma descended on the two as they realized, their mouths grimacing to express their disgust.

Jin giggled at their discomfort. He stood and waded over to the edge of the pool.

"Hehehe, dat sucks ter be yer guys. Guess Oi'll 'av ter be de wan ter sneak a peek~."

Jin stopped cold as Hiei's sword pressed against his throat.

"…or not." The wind master slowly backed away, smile frozen in place as sweat drops cascaded down his head. Probably the best choice.

* * *

We all stayed until the hot spring was about to close. Unfortunately, it took a while to rebandage me and put bandages on the more severe cuts on my back, so the guys were kept waiting for a while. Yukina had gained some of her energy back. She insisted on healing the deep wound on my leg caused by the clawed woman.

"Sorry, sorry!" I hopped out of the women's side. Everyone seemed huddled close to Hiei, for some strange reason? He looked even more pissed than usual, which was what made their proximity all the more unexpected. I had noticed most people usually gave Hiei a wide berth. I, on the other hand, had intentionally invaded his bubble on more than one occasion to tease him.

Whoa, did it just get warmer? I noticed a definite rise in temperature as I got closer to the group.

Kurama smiled and led the way back to what remained of the rooms.

Pretty much the only room completely untouched was Kuwabara's, so after quick discussion during dinner, everyone gathered their things and any undamaged or fresh blankets to bring to the room. Aside from their clothing luggage, Atsuko was lugging a backpack filled with alcohol, Botan and Keiko had shopping bags, and Kurama had a bag for medical supplies.

The women were going to take the bedroom, it seemed, as they all put their stuff in there. The guys piled their bags into the tiny linen closet to keep them out the way. Jin and Toya seemed to be traveling light, as they each only had one small pack.

Once everyone was settled, we all gathered in the lounge. Atsuko broke out the alcohol with a cackle. She somehow managed to find enough cups, and poured enough drinks for everyone, even though I was pretty sure that me, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara were underage. I wasn't sure if the same drinking age applied to demons.

Keiko aptly refused and yelled at Atsuko for offering the drink to minors. Atsuko just waved her off. Clearly, Atsuko was a "chill mother." She handed Yusuke a cup without a touch of hesitation.

"Relax, Keiko, live a little!" Yusuke grinned at the girl. I had a feeling that Keiko wasn't usually one to break the rules, but I could totally see Yusuke as a delinquent. Kuwabara gleefully took an offered glass, but paused, and gulped as he looked at Shizuru. She just shrugged.

"I didn't tell mom and dad about that time during the Dark Tournament, I'm not going to tell them about this either. Besides, you got your ass beat pretty bad today, you probably deserve a drink." Shizuru took a drink for herself.

Kuwabara pouted for just a minute at the insult, but then quickly grinned and downed his cup. He then politely offered some to Yukina, who gently accepted. Botan was glad to take a cup, and after some gentle prodding from Yusuke, Atsuko, and Botan, Keiko also hesitantly accepted a cup. Jin cheerily poured himself a glass with a wink at Atsuko, who seemed to have gotten over her aversion to his horn. Toya politely declined, as did Kurama.

Atsuko offered me a cup, which I took out of curiosity. Had I ever had alcohol before? I took a sip.

Ew.

I stuck my tongue out at the nasty burn that touched my tongue. Seeing my face, Atsuko got up and held up a finger with a smile. She disappeared into the kitchen, appearing a moment later with a bottle of juice. She poured a hearty amount in my cup and encouraged me to try again.

I did, and it was definitely better, but still gross. How did Atsuko and other adults regularly drink this stuff?

Atsuko picked up the poured drink she had offered to Toya and then Kurama, and offered it to Hiei. Hiei only glared at her silently until she slowly placed the cup on the ground in front of him, and robot shuffled backward. I suppressed a giggle. He could be so antisocial.

"How do you all plan to ward off an attack if you're drunk?" He demanded of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two just waved their hands dismissively.

"They'd have to be total morons to attack us when we are all together like this," Yusuke said as he poured himself another glass.

"Besides," Kuwabara said as he rummaged around in his bag, "We kicked their butts pretty good today. They probably need to at least regroup before attacking again."

"Plus, it's the last night we have of our so-called vacation." Yusuke pouted. "We ought to enjoy it."

Kurama sighed. "I have set up some precautions. Unfortunately, I agree with Yusuke and Kuwabara- they are unlikely to attack us tonight, inebriated or not. Also, I'll abstain so that we have at least one vigilant guard."

Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered. Hiei huffed but didn't say anything else.

I took another sip of my drink.

Still nasty.


	29. Chapter 29: Dare

Hi guys! I hope that you are staying safe and that you like this chapter. I might need to take a week or two break because of personal reasons, but I will do my best to continue to update soon!

* * *

Hiei remained quiet for most of the evening as the others got more obnoxious with each game played. He was leaning against the wall in the corner, directly behind a tilting Hikari. Yusuke and Keiko had been sidling closer to each other with each drink they both consumed, and now Keiko's head lolled on Yusuke's shoulder. The Detective had a deep blush on his face, and he remained frozen as her pillow.

Atsuko and Botan kept grinning at the two and cackling. Kuwabara, as usual, was much louder than was necessary, trying to show off for Yukina, who was more sleepy than anything. Was she still regaining her energy, or was she just a sleepy drunk? Hiei wasn't sure. The hot springs seemed to have restored a little of her strength, at least. Kurama, sitting next to Shizuru, watched everyone's shenanigans with a gentle smile while he won card game after card game.

Jin was clearly a sloppy, friendly drunk, his accent had becoming so slurred that many of his words were no longer discernible. Toya, who was much more moderate in his drinking, even while playing the ridiculous games, kept catching the wind-master as he tumbled about in the air. Still, though, Toya was only so sober and had dropped the imp more than once on his fathead. Hiei couldn't help but smirk each time it had happened.

The wind-master was resilient and would only whine for a moment before repeating the process. He had started to float exclusively near Hikari, whom Hiei was quickly learning was a friendly, bubbly thing while drunk. She giggled very easily in this state, and so Jin had taken to try and make her laugh as much as possible.

Hiei found himself irritated and torn. He didn't mind hearing her laugh. If he was completely candid, it was a pleasant sound, but he was annoyed with the antics of the imp.

"Hey!" Kuwabara half-shouted, his face flushed. "We should play spin the bottle!"

Jin and Yusuke were quick to jump on that train.

Sigh. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

"What are we, in middle school?" Atsuko guffawed. "Oh wait, like half of you are kids. I forget sometimes."

The others laughed at her sincere statement. Toya and Yukina hadn't heard of the game before, and Botan explained the concept.

"But if it lands on someone you're related to or don't wanna kiss, you have the option to kiss them sumplace else! Sound fair?" Yusuke slurred as he gently roused Keiko to play.

Everyone echoed an agreement. How annoying.

First round, Botan was paired with Toya. Blushing furiously, the Spirit Guide kissed the Ice Master roughly on the lips. Toya maintained a passive expression, but he couldn't quite prevent the reddening of his face. Toya landed on Shizuru, and mindful of both Kurama's and Kuwabara's eyes on him, gave the human woman a polite, modest peck on the lips. His eyes narrowed as she pulled away. Shizuru got Atsuko, and without hesitation, kissed her briefly on the lips to hoots from Jin and sounds of disgust from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Next, Atsuko got Kurama.

"Ahhh, you are so pretty but wayyy too young for me!" She slurred before giving him a loudly and exaggerated kiss on the cheek. The others broke out into laughter. Even Kurama was laughing and having fun. Kurama landed on Jin, who snickered and offered a hand. Kurama, smiling, kissed his hand in a princely fashion, making all the women giggle uncontrollably.

Next, Jin got Yusuke. The two laughed uproariously, and then Jin floated over. Yusuke playfully tried to push him away, but the wind-master kissed the top of his head anyway. Hiei didn't miss the way the imp's eyes floated wistfully to Hikari. His eye twitched. It was obvious the shinobi wanted to land on her.

Yusuke went next and did land on Hikari. Hiei's eye twitched even harder. Keiko watched with a disappointed look, but Hikari offered her cheek. Instead, Yusuke grabbed her face and blew a raspberry against her forehead, again sending them all into howling laughter. It was a full minute before Hikari composed herself enough to take her turn.

The bottle landed back on Hikari, and she was about to take another spin when Botan screeched for her to wait, startling them all.

"What's wrong, Botan?" Hikari asked with a quiet hiccup.

"Hiei's behind you!" The spirit guide answered, pointing at Hikari while giving a hiccup of her own.

"… and?"

"So, you can't kiss yourself, so you need to kiss Hiei!"

Everyone froze. Hiei blinked. Hikari had become stone, her face frozen in a disbelieving smile, sweat drops running down her head.

She took a peek back at him, blushing furiously before whipping her head back around.

"Um, I don't think he's playing, Botan..." She said quietly.

Damn straight, he wasn't.

"But he's here!"

Hiei scoffed, and Botan turned a drunken glare on him.

"You need to have fun at some point in your life, Hiei."

Hiei glowered back at her. No way was he participating in this stupid game.

The seconds ticked on, the tension growing, as Botan and Hiei were engaged in a glaring contest.

After a couple more seconds, Kuwabara broke the tension by grabbing the bottle and declaring himself the referee of the game, as he had been the one to initially suggest it.

"I say Hikari DOES kiss herself!"

"Huh?"

"She landed on herself, she should kiss herself."

"I'm not doing that stupid arms around yourself, fake makeout shit," Hikari said, causing Jin to snicker.

"Awe, fine, kiss your knee or something then." Hikari smiled mischievously at the suggestion. She then made them all laugh as she proceeded to "seduce" her own knee. Heh, it was a little amusing to watch even for Hiei. The kid could be funny when she wanted to.

After Hikari had finished making out with her own kneecap, Kuwabara declared his turn and spun the bottle so it landed on Keiko. Now it was Yusuke's turn to glower. Kuwabara teased Yusuke for a minute, causing Keiko to go tomato red.

Hiei rolled his eyes as both the Detective and his girlfriend protested. It's not like their relationship was any sort of secret.

Finally, Kuwabara asked for Keiko's hand, and kissed it prince style, copying Kurama. Yusuke visibly relaxed.

Keiko took her turn and landed on Yukina. Smiling, she kissed the Ice Maiden playfully on the cheek. Yukina giggled, making Kuwabara's eyes starry. Yukina took her turn, landing on Yusuke. Keiko looked worried for a moment, but then she snorted. Kuwabara was absolutely disconsolate. Yukina also kissed Yusuke on the cheek.

Yusuke took his second turn but reacted with repugnance as he landed on Kuwabara, who matched his facial expression. The others began to tease them.

After a minute of gentle ribbing, Yusuke proclaimed, "Fuck it!" and proceeded to try and kiss Kuwabara jokingly. The two were grappling, Yusuke not far from Kuwabara's face. Everyone laughed. Atsuko got a mischievous glint in her eye, and stuck out her foot, tripping Yusuke. Yusuke fell onto Kuwabara, clacking their teeth together.

The others howled as the two sprung away from each other, holding their mouths.

"Dammit, Urameshi, that was my first kiss! I was saving it for someone special!"

"Oh, like anyone but your mother would intentionally kiss your ugly mug!" Yusuke retorted, anger marks on his forehead. Their squabbling soon devolved into a fistfight while the others continued to laugh at their expense.

Getting tired of them fighting, Botan smacked both of them on the back of their heads to get their attention.

"Next game!" She said bossily. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

The others readily agreed between giggles at the antics of the two oafs. Once again, Botan had to explain the rules of the game to Toya and Yukina.

Hiei sighed. It looked like they weren't going to calm down anytime soon. They had returned to the rooms around 8, and these fools had been drinking since then. It was now almost midnight.

About an hour later, and they were all wasted. Hiei had also become lightly buzzed, as a dare from Yusuke to Yukina and then Kurama to Hikari had them plead with him to take shots- one from Yukina and two from Hikari. He hadn't been able to refuse their big-eyed requests. God-damned fox and fucking Detective, they knew how to play to his weaknesses.

Hiei wanted to remain vigilant, but part of him wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Perhaps Kurama at least had somehow sensed that in his perceptive ways, and this was his way of helping Hiei out? Eh, it was possible. Yusuke was just a moron.

Some of the other highlight dares included having Yusuke run around the snow in his underwear, having Toya and Yukina, who had definitely regained some energy, compete in rock paper scissors using ice materializations, and Atsuko enduring a piggyback ride on Jin as he zipped through the air outside. Atsuko had gotten sick after returning to the ground from all the spinning. She called it a night for herself. Jin watched her go with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry 'boyt dat miss, Oi didn' mean ter make ye shuk…" He floated behind her to the hall.

Atsuko merely waved him off and went to the bedroom, clutching her stomach. Well, at least one of them was down, though Hiei was surprised that Atsuko had been the first to turn in.

None of the few truths so far had been pivotal, most of it was silly, juvenile questions- Who was your first crush? What is the most illegal thing you have ever done? What is your most embarrassing secret?

That one had perked Hiei's ears, as it had been asked of Jin by Atsuko immediately before Jin had dared Atsuko to let him take her for a ride. The Windmaster simply blushed, smiled, and said that he was a fan of cute things, once again, his eyes wandering to Hikari. Perhaps in vengeance, Jin had turned and asked Atsuko for her choice next. The human hadn't been prepared for what had followed.

"I'll go for Atsuko!" Botan announced loudly as Jin turned back to the group. She was perhaps the drunkest of them at this point.

"I dare all the girls, including myself, to kiss the guy sitting closest to them!" They all looked at her and blinked. The positions of some of the girls had shifted throughout the game. Hikari, no longer able to sit upright, was leaning against the wall next to Hiei. Yukina had moved next to Toya for their dare against each other, with Kuwabara on her other side. Shizuru had scooted next to Toya to judge their rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Botan was next to Kurama on the loveseat. Only Keiko had remained unmoved, her head still resting on Yusuke's shoulder.

Botan stood still, one of her arms still raised in excitement as she waited nervously.

Finally, letting out a small snicker, Keiko leaned in and gently kissed Yusuke, who turned so red Hiei wondered for a moment if he was truly human at all or a weird-shaped tomato. Heh. Damn Detective looked like he was on cloud nine. Disgusting.

Noticing their stares, the Detective quickly put on a haughty expression that fooled no one.

Shizuru raised her eyebrows to Toya, who smirked and turned to her. Kurama's eyes narrowed a fraction. Hiei was the only one to notice.

Shizuru leaned in and met Toya halfway, who didn't seem to mind the attention. Kuwabara was distracted from his glowering at the two by Yukina, gently tugging his shirt to get him to bend down. He did, with sparkling eyes, and Yukina gently kissed him. Hiei suppressed a growl. He had to restrain himself from running his sword through the idiot's head- though he really wanted to. Kuwabara's soul left his body in pure bliss as Yukina pulled back. Ick.

Botan turned to Kurama, roughly grabbed his face and kissed him hard, catching the typically composed fox apparition by surprise.

"Och, dat's no fair!" Jin complained as Botan came up for air. "Ain't no doll to pogue ol' Jin…" He pouted, a river of tears running down his cheeks.

Botan giggled out a quick apology as Kurama fixed his mussed collar. "Sorry, Jin. If Atsuko hadn't gotten sick, you would have had a partner."

The wind-master continued to whine as Botan's attention turned to Hikari.

"Come on, Hikari! Your turn!" The spirit guide encouraged the girl, her face flushed. Jin stopped his whimpering but pouted even more. He was glaring daggers at Hiei.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" the girl rolled her eyes, looking at Hiei with an amused but exasperated expression. "I'm pretty sure anyone who kissed Hiei would be either punched or stabbed." She said, winking at him. He just stared back.

Botan continued to needle at Hikari, who just laughed with each refusal. Hiei's eye twitched. God, this was getting annoying.

"Enough." He growled. "If you continue to whine like that, I'll remove your tongue so you have something to actually whine about."

Botan squeaked in fear, sweat drops running down her head. At least she had finally stopped talking.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Hikari looked at him by tilting her head backward, an eyebrow cocked. Her silver hair pooled on the ground.

Heh, he kept forgetting she didn't know or appreciate how truly dangerous he could be.

"Awe Hiei, don't spoil the fun!" Yusuke had taken over where Botan had failed. Hiei scowled at him in disdain. He stood and flitted to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The alcohol he'd consumed was making his head less focused than he liked. He walked to the edge of the kitchen area, leaning against the open door frame.

"Well, if yer gonna be dense enoof ter refuse de gran' 'ikari, Oi'll glad take yisser place!"

Hiei nearly spat out his water at Jin's declaration. The imp grinned gleefully and floated over to Hikari. He smirked roguishly at her as he came closer. Hikari gazed up at him, blushing. She didn't look afraid, nor disinviting. She stood up with a gentlemanly hand from Jin and looked at him from under her lashes. Did she want to kiss him?

Hiei's eyes narrowed.

What was this feeling churning in his gut?

Maybe it was the alcohol or the petty temptation to take away something Jin wanted, but Hiei flashed to stand in front of Hikari. He smirked at the startled wind master.

"Sorry, imp, but I think I'll accept her offer after all."

At first, Jin looked surprised, and then for a moment, his eyes narrowed in anger. However, his expression quickly turned to one of irritated disappointment.

"Wait, what?" Hikari said in surprise behind him.

Hiei peeked back at her, She was staring at him, mouth agape. The others were also staring at him, just as equally shocked. He returned their looks arrogantly. It was rather amusing watching the imp struggle with his jealousy.

"I don't like having an audience, though, so let's go outside." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want the others to watch."

Hikari twitched, her face becoming annoyed. She raised her nose and strode to the front door, leaving him to follow. As soon as the door closed behind him, Hiei heard the others in an uproar. No doubt, they were gossiping about his strange behavior.

He turned to a fidgeting Hikari, who looked at him with a suspiciously raised eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She asked. Hiei didn't answer.

An anger mark appeared on her forehead.

"Don't ignore me." She pouted.

Heh.

He wanted to tease her a bit longer. He smirked. Looks like he was an asshole while buzzed. Well, he was an asshole anyway, but he didn't normally troll others like this.

He intentionally ignored her now, taking a few steps away from the door, knowing that the rest of their group was probably listening against the wood.

"Tch." She tsked. She still followed him. "Fine, don't answer me, asshole."

Hiei's lips almost twitched into a smile.

When they were a few feet away, closer to the ruined part of the inn, he paused and turned around. Hikari flinched at his sudden stop. Whoops, he had probably done that at a higher speed without realizing it.

She still looked annoyed. She gazed into his eyes, searching. The pools of silver didn't seem to be able to find what they sought, as after a moment, she closed them and sighed.

"You aren't going to stab me for this, are you?"

"Heh, if it had been anyone but you, I might have." Fuck, did he just say that out loud? What the hell. He frowned at his rash words as Hikari looked at him again in surprise. He coughed. "I mean, we don't even need to actually kiss, we could just tell them we did."

"So, you don't want to kiss me?" She tilted her head. Her sincere question caught him off guard. Her silver eyes were again gazing at him, and for the millionth time, he wondered if she could actually read his mind… or rather, her eyes made him feel like she could read his soul.

"It doesn't matter to me. A kiss doesn't mean anything." Hiei looked away haughtily.

"I see." She said, dipping her head a little. Her eyes weren't visible. Was she… disappointed? No, there was no way.

After a moment, she lifted her head back up and smirked at him.

"Still, though, I want to at least have some sort of grain of truth there." She stepped closer to him. The girl was lit from behind by the safety lights of the inn corridor. It made her look otherworldly. "Give me your cheek, you asshole."

Hiei caught himself staring as she got closer and closer. He couldn't look away. Finally, she stopped in front of him, gazing at him expectantly from under her long lashes. How odd- her eyebrows matched her hair, but her lashes were dark.

"I believe I asked for your cheek." She tilted her head at him, that damn smirk still on her face.

Hiei narrowed his eyes but lowered and turned his head. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his face. Heat flowed from her lips to his skin, and Hiei immediately jerked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked, flinching back.

Hiei remained silent. He had thought for a second that the white flames were imminent, but now he could see he overreacted. The place where her lips touched still tingled, however, and he couldn't stop the blush that deepened across his face.

"Nothing, let's go back in." He strode past her, doing his best to remain aloof. He tried to calm his racing pulse. Had he been afraid? The white fire had incinerated the enemy as he held her arm. Perhaps that was the secret to the deadly side of her powers. Wait, she had been touching him that first evening in the snow. Maybe it had to be skin to skin contact? Yes, that was plausible…

At any rate, his awe and a healthy respect for her power must be why his heart beating so rapidly in his chest now.


	30. Chapter 30: Story

I don't own any YYH characters. Please feel free to leave a review, I live for the validation haha. As I said, updates might be a bit more spread out due to personal reasons, but I will continue to try and update as often as I can. I hope that you like it!

* * *

Yusuke suppressed a burp, placing a sleeping Keiko gently on the bed next to his passed out mother. Kuwabara had just dragged the sofa and crammed it into the bedroom with an already asleep Yukina on it, leaving the rest of the girls not a whole lot of space on the floor. Hikari was small, but really there was only enough room for two on the ground.

Then Botan got the idea that Hikari, as the one still with many injuries, ought to take the loveseat out in the front room with the boys. At first, the girl had protested, wanting either Botan or Shizuru to have a comfy sleeping place, but then Botan reminded her that she and Shizuru were much too tall to sleep comfortably on it. At that logic, the girl caved. Even Yukina would have been slightly cramped on the loveseat.

Yusuke struggled to think in his still-sobering-up-drunken-haze. He was so tempted to crawl next to Keiko, but one, he knew she'd kill him for it, two, he wouldn't fit with his mother already taking up more than half the twin, which brought him to point three- He didn't really want to crawl into bed with his mother.

Yawning, he reentered the lounge area. They had already removed the coffee table, placing it upright in the corner behind the small dining table. They had also already shifted the remaining furniture as far back as much as possible, so there was more room to spread out. The love seat was pushed against the wall.

Hikari came out of the bathroom, having changed into a pair of pajamas the girls had bought for her during their shopping trip. Her bottoms were the super fuzzy kind, sporting adorable hamsters, and Yusuke was tempted to run his hand across them. Her button-up shirt matched the design on the pants but was much less fuzzy. Was it just him, or did she look bulky? Was she so cold that she was wearing layers?

Kuwabara took the bathroom next to change. Yusuke had no shame, so he simply dropped his jeans to pull on his sleeping sweat pants, causing Hikari to squeak in embarrassment.

"Really, Yusuke?" Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I'm wearing underwear." The Detective retorted, next pulling off his shirt.

"Am I the only one here without abs?" The girl asked, snickering from her little blanket mound on the loveseat.

"Pretty much. You should cut back on the hamburgers." Yusuke teased her and dodged the throw pillow she aptly threw at him.

It landed in front of Kurama, who returned the wayward plush to the girl.

"Settle down, children." He chastised, but there was a lick of humor in his voice. Hiei's hair was visible next to the arm of the loveseat, smushed between the end of the furniture and the wall. That's where he was going to sleep? Well, he did kind of fit… Yusuke sniggered at the thought.

He looked around. Had Jin and Toya stepped out? Oh well, their loss.

Yusuke began checking for the least uncomfortable place to sleep for the night and found it in front of the loveseat.

"If you gotta pee in the middle of the night, make sure not to step on me, short stack." He said to Hikari as he began making his bed on the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to use your face as a step-down."

The door opened, and Toya and Jin appeared.

Seeing Yusuke's questioning stare, Jin smiled and announced that they had to take a leak. Someone was still a little tipsy.

"Oi, ye stole my spot, Urameshi!" Jin exclaimed.

"I didn't see your name on it!" Yusuke flipped off the wind apparition, who promptly launched himself at the Detective and tackled him into a playful fistfight. They tussled for a minute, rolling around on the floor. Suddenly one of Yusuke's slippers flew off and hit Hikari in the face.

"Oh shit, are you ok?" He asked, scrambling up. Jin looked horrified.

"Och lass, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, rela-"She was cut off by Hiei flashing past her and punching Yusuke straight in the face. He held back tremendously at the last second, Yusuke could tell, so Yusuke wouldn't go flying through the thin walls. Yusuke recovered, landing feet first against the wall before dropping down.

Ow. Hiei had held back a lot, but it still left a mark.

"Hiei!" The girl whisper-screamed, "What the hell?!"

The fire apparition had a strange expression on his face, and Yusuke couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a moment, the demon swept back around and returned to his spot.

"Stop fooling around. I would like to sleep at some point tonight, and I don't want to continue babysitting." Hiei growled quietly from his corner.

Yusuke slowly walked back towards Hikari. The poor kid looked scared after that display of violence.

"Sorry about that, Hikari. We can get kind of rough sometimes. Are you sure you're ok?" He searched her face for any marks.

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl snuggled into her couch blankets. Yusuke noticed she had an extra one.

_Where did that come from?_ He wondered.

"Excuse me, Yusuke," Toya spoke politely. His face was still flushed from drinking, but he seemed much soberer than Jin, who was currently fussing around Hikari. The girl was trying to wave him off.

"I should take the spot closest to the sliding glass doors. The cold doesn't bother me- not like it would for some of you."

"Ah, yeah, sounds great, thanks." Toya nodded and began to set up. Remembering that the spot in front of the love seat was already taken, Jin took the middle of the floor, casting Yusuke envious looks.

_Hey, you snooze, you lose buddy._

That left Kuwabara and Kurama with the area closest to the door, which Yusuke felt was probably the fox demon's preference anyways. Kuwabara could sleep outside in the snow for all Yusuke cared.

Speak of the devil… Kuwabara came out in long johns, making Hikari snort.

"What? They're warm!" Kuwabara defended himself. He then settled next to Jin,

Not long after, Yusuke listened to the gentle breathing of Jin and Toya and the not so soft snores of Kuwabara. Though he knew she was quite drunk, the girl seemed restless, and it was starting to irritate Yusuke. He took a peek at the glowing clock. It was past two in the morning. They had wanted to head out around 10 after taking advantage of the Inn's hearty breakfast. He wanted to sleep soon.

Yusuke closed his eyes.

There had been something about the enemies they faced today, something that felt familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it… They were human, and the truth was he hadn't faced many human opponents since becoming a spirit detective. There were those brainwashed students being controlled by Dr. Ichigaki, Oh, and Kazemaru and Kibano that he had fought during Genkai's tournament.

Whatever happened to those guys?

Strange images plagued him as his thoughts blended into dreams.

Yusuke suddenly blinked awake, instantly alert. Something had woken him from his doze, but he wasn't sure what. He tilted his head back and saw a pair of small slippered feet tiptoeing towards the kitchen.

_Ah, it's just Hikari..._

Yusuke listened to her quietly rummaging around in the kitchen. After a moment, he heard a shushing sound. If he hadn't been intentionally listening so carefully, he would have missed it. Then there was the tell-tale crinkle of paper. Was she writing a note? He looked at the clock again. It was almost six. The sun wouldn't rise for another half hour at least.

He stretched and rolled over. Hikari's feet came back into view, and silently she opened the linen closet that housed the bags of the guys and all the coats. Yusuke watched as she pulled out hers.

What is she doing? She tiptoed to the door, and Yusuke observed as she put on her shoes. She stood and looked back. Yusuke shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, curious about her actions. She seemed to stand there for a minute before quickly and quietly opening the door. Yusuke opened his eyes just in time to see the edge of her coat slip through the gap before the door closed again with a soft click.

He locked eyes with Kurama, who also had clearly been awake the whole time. He peered nervously at the shadow of Hiei's hair, but the fire apparition did not move. Was he asleep still? Yusuke looked back to Kurama, who jerked his head to signal the Detective to come closer.

Yusuke obliged and found the hastily scribbled note Hikari had left on the table.

"I'm so sorry to leave you all without a goodbye. I'm immensely grateful for everything that you have done, and I hope that someday I can repay the favor. I can't put you all in danger anymore, though, so I'm leaving on my own. I know it's dangerous, but I can't stand to see any of you get hurt again. Please forgive me. – Hikari."

Yusuke looked at Kurama wide-eyed, and quickly put on his shoes while Kurama read the note.

"I'll go bring her back," Yusuke said, smiling. "Stupid kid can't have gotten too far."

Kurama nodded. Yusuke slipped out the door and into the cold.

Her tracks weren't difficult to follow. Houdini she was not.

"Hey! Hikari!" Yusuke called to the girl as he saw her brown coat standing out in the white snow. She froze, looking back at him. Then she bolted like a frightened rabbit.

"Hey, stop running!" Yusuke began to chase her and quickly caught up. Short legs and high snow didn't make running the easiest task for the poor thing.

Yusuke playfully grabbed her around the middle and fell back with her into the snow. She squirmed free and got to her knees, glaring at him.

"Where are you going? We haven't solved the mystery of who you are yet."

"I'm putting you all in danger." She dipped her head. "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I didn't want you guys to get hurt anymore… It's better if I just go."

"Don't be stupid," Yusuke snorted. Hikari looked at him with exasperation. "First, you'd never make it on your own. Second, you're kind of stuck with us now, kid."

He smiled his cocky smile at her. "Like it or not, we are involved now, and we don't leave a friend behind. Or let them run away in the middle of the night." Hikari raised an eyebrow, and Yusuke guessed what she was thinking. "Well, except for Hiei. He kind of comes and goes as pleases."

Hikari tsked. "I figured."

After a moment of silence, she let out a quiet sniffle.

"Oh shit, please don't cry!" Yusuke found himself panicking. He might have been teasing her, but he really didn't want her to leave.

"I can't help it, asshole! You all are so kind to me, have done so much for me, and I almost got you killed! And what's more, I've hurt you too. Most people would have thrown me out long ago, with these weird-ass flames I have no control over." She looked at him, and his heart broke a little at the pain in her eyes. "What if I kill one of you by accident? I'd never be able to live with that…"

"Hey, don't give yourself too much credit. Tons of people stronger than you have tried to kill us and failed." He put a hand behind his head. "Sure, your power is weird, but that's why we are taking you to Genkai's tomorrow. If anyone can help you control your power, she can. And don't worry, we won't let you hurt anyone you don't want to hurt."

She raised an eyebrow. "I doubt I'll want to hurt anyone, but what if she can't help me? Then what?"

"Then we will just find someone who can."

"How can you be so carefree?" She gripped her hair in frustration. "Even if we can get this under control, that doesn't change the fact that I'm putting you guys in danger just by being near you. Look what happened today! You, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei… You were all hurt trying to protect me."

"Well, of course, we tried to protect you. You're one of us." Hikari met his eyes in surprise.

"We haven't known you long, that's true. But I meant what I said about our little group- once you are one of us, there's no escape!" Yusuke joked. "Listen, Kid, I don't have many friends. Honestly, Keiko was my only friend for most of my life. So once I call someone "friend," I become a barnacle- I'm stuck on you for life."

The girl couldn't suppress a chuckle at his anecdote, but her smile quickly faded.

"And as for all this worry about us dying, well, we almost get ourselves killed every day, so it's kind of a wasted effort on your part."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I know you guys said you are fighters, but I'm sure every day is a bit of an exaggeration."

"Honestly, it's not. And anyway, it wouldn't be my first time dying either."

Hikari tilted her head in confusion.

"Did you have one of those flat line moments after a fight or something?"

"Hah, not exactly. I was actually dead dead. Like my body was ready for cremation and everything."

"What?!"

"I'll tell you the whole story, but let's at least go into the lobby of the Inn. It's too damn cold to stay out here." As if on cue, Hikari sneezed.

Yusuke stood up and brushed himself off and then offered Hikari a hand. He brought her to the indoor lobby, once again leading her like a child. To him, the movement was natural, and very unlike when he held hands with Keiko. He liked this fraternal, protective feeling. Hell, maybe if they never found her family she could stay with his mother.

Settling themselves in the deserted lobby/check-in area, Yusuke began to tell Hikari about how dying had changed his life forever. He told her about spirits that he and Botan had helped while waiting to come back to life, which he realized he had never told anyone about before. He went off on a brief tangent as he explained the fire that Keiko had run into, trying to save his body, and how he had thrown Puu's egg into the flames.

"Who or what is Puu?"

Yusuke explained that she'd meet him at Genkai's. Then he apologized again for leaving her and the others to get that stupid but awesome book to replace the one he had lost in the fire.

She smiled at him and told him she didn't blame him.

"You had no way of knowing that we would still be in danger. And it sounds like that book holds important memories for you."

He scratched his chin and admitted it was still irresponsible of him, but secretly he felt some absolution. He returned to his story.

He blushed as he mentioned coming back to life thanks to a kiss from Keiko. He told Hikari proudly about being appointed spirit detective after coming back to life, and his first encounter with a demon.

"Oh, I was wondering why some of them called you detective."

He didn't give her details as he wasn't sure how much Hiei or Kurama wanted her to know, but he did tell her that he met them during one of his assignments. He spoke more about Genkai, and the tournament he endured to become her student. He told her about the four saint beasts and how he had nearly died- again- defeating Suzaku. He got to rescuing Yukina, though he left out her relation to Hiei. He yelped as he noticed her eyes brimming with tears.

"Poor Yukina…" Hikari murmured. Twisting her hands in her lap. "I think I'm actually a little grateful that I can't remember all the bad things right now…"

"Yukina is stronger than we give her credit for," Yusuke assured the girl. "What she went through was horrible, but she survived, as did you."

Yusuke then told her a condensed version of the dark tournament. He described how Genkai had passed the spirit wave to him, and how she too had been resurrected following their victory.

"Damn, you guys really are hard to keep dead."

Finishing his tale, Yusuke grinned. "And now, we've found you. So begins the exciting new chapter of our "What-is-going-to-try-and-kill-us-next" lives. If it hadn't been you, something else would have happened- someone trying to take over the world or some rampaging demon. Compared to all that, you're a walk in the park."

She narrowed her eyes.

"But like I said, kid." Yusuke reached out and tousled her hair roughly as she protested and swiped his hand away. "You're stuck with us now. Even if you try to sneak away again in some stupid-ass way to try and protect us, I'll chase you down and bring you back. If you truly want to leave, I won't stop you, but it needs to be because you WANT to leave, not because you think you're helping us by doing so."

She looked thoughtful as she tried to smooth her hair down. She dipped her head.

"I… I don't want to leave you guys… I like being here with you. If you'll really have me, danger and all, I'd like to stay…"

Ugh, she was too precious for this world. Yusuke grinned at her sincerity and patted her gently on the head. Just like the time before, the night Hiei got sick, she leaned into his hand. The sun was just beginning to rise, the orange glow coming through the lobby windows. The beams fell on Hikari, making her silver eyes glow gold in the dawn's light.

"I promise that you always have a place with us. We aren't going to leave you, and we will help you as best we can with finding your family and controlling your powers. Everything is going to be ok."

She smiled sadly at his reassurance, and he felt his heartbreak a little more. He shouldn't promise things he was unsure of himself.


	31. Chapter 31: Beast

Hello everyone! I hope that you like the story. I don't own any YYH characters. Let me know what you think so far!

* * *

Kurama yawned. It had been a while since Yusuke had followed the girl out into the cold. His precautionary seedlings hadn't sent out any sort of warning yet, and Kurama could easily home in on the detective's spirit energy while focused, so they mustn't have gone far.

He re-read the note the girl had left for them. She really had found a place in their little group, and though misguided in her actions, he was happy she cared for them all.

He was surprised that Hiei hadn't awoken, but then by the end of the evening, he had had 4 shots of liquor. Kurama had never even seen him drink before. He smiled as he remembered Hiei's strange behavior earlier in the night.

Kurama didn't want to claim to understand the fire demon's feelings, but he was willing to bet that Hiei cared for Hikari on a deeper level than even himself realized. Kurama was happy for his friend.

Just then, he sensed something approaching. He relaxed as he realized it was Yusuke.

A few moments later, the door opened, and Yusuke appeared with Hikari in tow. It was apparent she had been crying, but she seemed excited at present. Kurama wondered what had happened.

He stood, startling Hikari.

"I'm glad that you are back safe." Kurama smiled at her.

"Ah, so you were awake then?" She asked, giving him a sheepish smile in return.

"Yes."

"Welp, this is awkward." She laughed nervously and took her note from the table where Kurama left it. She threw it in the trash.

"So, are you here to stay?"

"As long as you all will have me."

"Excellent." Kurama took one of her hands in his own. The poor thing was freezing. "Let's get you warmed up."

Kurama made the three of them tea quietly. He made sure to use a kind that didn't have caffeine, as he had a feeling that the detective and the girl were going to try and get a quick nap before breakfast. Luckily the glass doors faced the west, so the light from the rising sun was not overwhelming.

He turned into the lounge tray in hand and saw that his tea was not needed.

Hikari and Yusuke were sitting on the loveseat, Hikari leaning against Yusuke's arm. She was already fast asleep.

"I think she tired herself out," Yusuke whispered. "She cried a lot out there."

"I'm glad that you were able to convince her to stay."

"Honestly, me too."

Yusuke brushed some stray hairs from her face. Kurama helped him drape a blanket over her.

"You should get some rest, too, Yusuke. I can't imagine your hangover is too fun to deal with." Yusuke downed the cup of tea Kurama offered.

"Eh, it's not so bad. I might change my tune by breakfast, though."

Yusuke leaned back and sighed. The girl murmured in her sleep and nuzzled against his arm.

Pfft, she sure was affectionate. Kurama couldn't help but smile. Within a few minutes, Yusuke had also fallen asleep.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and the girl, both fast asleep. He had debated allowing the detective to go after the girl, or go after her himself. However, he had noticed that she seemed slightly less guarded around Yusuke. In the end, he was glad it was Yusuke that had gone after her.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly seven. The others would be waking soon. As if on cue, Jin sat up suddenly and yawned loudly, startling Kurama.

"Ah, top o' ye mornin' ter ya, fox fella!" Jin rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He cheerfully turned to the loveseat and froze when he saw Hikari and Yusuke.

"Awe, come on! First de Jaganshi an' nigh Urameshi? Besides, Urameshi's taken, isn't he?" Jin pouted.

"Shhh," Kurama hushed Jin, "She had a bit of a rough morning. Yusuke is just offering her some comfort."

"Awe nigh, she weren't sick from de drinkin', were she?"

"No, more just worried about our well being. Luckily Yusuke was able to convince her to stay."

"Och, poor lass. She's really a sweet one, isn't she?"

Kurama nodded as Jin gazed at the sleeping girl with tenderness. Unaware, she mumbled in her sleep, unconsciously grasping at Yusuke's sleeve. In such a short time, she had successfully charmed them all.

"I'm glad that she's staying."

"Aye."

* * *

Hikari was falling asleep in her breakfast. Yukina kept gently nudging her to keep her awake. Hiei watched her. Once he had woken from an unusually deep sleep, he had been irritated to learn of the girl's escape attempt. He was even more irritated to see her snuggled on the detective. It was better that the Detective not get too attached. Otherwise, some sort of trouble was sure to ensue.

Once everyone had eaten and gathered their things, they met at the small runway to take an aircraft to the Gate.

Hiei was very against the idea. They would be vulnerable in the air for almost four hours. Plus, Hiei could reach the gate in just under an hour if he went full speed.

The problem was the others. If he genuinely tried, Yusuke could move almost as fast as Hiei, but he would tire much more quickly. Kurama was fast for only short bursts, and Kuwabara was slow as a turtle in comparison to the rest of them. And the women? Pft, if Kuwabara was a turtle, they were rocks.

Luckily, Hiei didn't have to voice his displeasure as Kurama was also wary of traveling by air. It left them open to an attack without much recourse, and after a moment of argument, even the two idiots saw the logic.

They were debating possible alternatives while the women chattered in the background. Hikari was swaying, obviously still tired. Humans were so weak- just one night of sleep deprivation, and she was absolutely helpless.

Suddenly, a portal opened right behind the unaware girl. She started to turn as a figure stepped through. In a second, Hiei tackled her to the ground, out of harm's way while the others were still reacting to the sudden appearance of the rift.

"Yo!"

Hiei slowly slid his sword back into the scabbard. Fucking Koenma. The prince of Spirit World was in his teenage form.

"Get… off!" Hikari snarled, facedown on the ground. Oops, Hiei was still kneeling on her. He quickly zipped to his feet.

"What the fuck was that?" She growled at him, raising herself up. Snow fell from her face, and Hiei was reminded of his own face the night they went ice skating.

"Wow, I see what you mean, Botan," Koenma said, watching Hikari, who twitched and froze at his perusal.

"Koenma, sir!" Botan saluted. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, sir, but why are you here?"

"I finally was able to arrange a temporary portal from here to Genkai's house. It took a ton of paperwork, but I figured it was safer than having you guys in the air. Plus, I wanted to meet Hikari for myself."

"We were actually just discussing that Koenma, so thank you." Kurama stepped forward with a smile. Koenma nodded in acknowledgment and then turned to Hikari.

"Hello, Hikari. My name is Koenma, and I'm the prince of the Spirit World." He bowed slightly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, are you the one Yusuke calls Binky Breath?" The girl asked bluntly, raising herself up from the ground with a hand from Jin. Her eyes were trained on the binky Koenma always had in his mouth. An anger mark appeared on Koenma's forehead, and his eyes flickered to Yusuke, who flinched while wearing a stupid grin.

"Sigh. Yes, that is me. I'm also his boss, and he'll be paying for that later." Gloom descended on Yusuke.

"Heh. I'm Hikari… your… majesty?" Hikari tilted her head.

"Just Koenma is fine."

"Thanks. So Botan told you about me?"

"Yes, right now, we are trying to find your identity in the human world. Do you happen to know if your hair color is natural?"

"I think it is since even my eyebrows match."

"Hmm, well, no girls of your age range and description has gone missing in the last 15 years. Under the assumption that your hair color was changed by some sort of catalyst, we need to examine all those files for someone similar to your description. Botan told me that you aren't sure how long you were captive, correct?"

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry, the only thing I remember before waking up in Kurama's room is that something painful happened. I have nightmares sometimes that give me clues."

"I see. Well, I'm sure we will find out who you are eventually." The prince turned back to the others.

"Genkai is expecting you, and I've filled her in on what Botan has told me. Right now, this portal is connected to my office. Wait two minutes, and then it'll connect to Genkai's. I'll be in touch soon Yusuke, you have a mission or two I want you to fulfill."

"Awe, dammit…"

* * *

Koenma swept back into his office and released his teenage form. George, the blue ogre, was waiting for him.

"Welcome back, sir! How did it go, meeting her?"

"Fine. Unfortunately still no more clues about who she is."

"You look worried sir."

"I am worried. Ever since Sakyo revealed his plans to me, I've had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't think the girl is connected to anything like that, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Not to mention, when I looked at her spirit, something was… off…"

Botan and his underlings were the only ones in the group who knew this, but as the prince of the Spirit World, Koenma could directly see a person's soul.

"How do you mean, sir?"

"At first glance, her spirit was mostly like any other human's- well, it was brighter than many, but I assume that's because of her independent nature. But when I looked closer, I noticed something hiding within it." Koenma put a hand to his chin, a sweatdrop on his cheek.

"What kind of something?" George asked.

"Something… dangerous."

Koenma remembered the glowing eyes that had stared at him from within the girl's soul. They were the eyes of a beast, surrounded by fire. Koenma had been worried that if he continued to stare, the creature would arise and swallow him whole.

They still had no idea who she might be, but she certainly wasn't an ordinary girl.

* * *

"Hey, Grandma!" Yusuke shouted as we came upon a traditional temple that was lightly dusted in snow, "where are you at, you old bat?"

A small shadow came flying out from one of the trees and drop-kicked Yusuke to the ground.

"Hmph, insolent little dimwit." An old woman with faded pink hair was standing on Yusuke's back. Yusuke tried to flip her off of him, but she just landed gracefully before kicking him so hard in the face he went flying. Goddamn, this grandma was a badass.

A strange flying creature had followed the woman and was circling Yusuke.

"Puuuuu!" It chirped happily. It kind of resembled a penguin, but with enormous bloodhound ears that it was using to fly. This must be Pu. Yusuke hadn't said it was freaking adorable. I tried to maintain my shriek of excitement at the cuteness, settling for screaming internally.

"Heh, still got it." The scary lady turned to me with a glare. I flinched, but still had a polite smile on my face.

"So, you're the one?"

"Sure?" I said, completely unsure. The woman gave me a once over. "Um, I'm Hikari." If I had known I'd be getting carefully examined by so many strangers, I would have worn cuter clothes.

"My name is Genkai. I am the master of this temple and the reluctant teacher of the dimwit." She pointed to Yusuke. Pu had settled on his head, still making happy noises. So goddamn cute.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

"Ah, hello, Miss Mask!" Jin greeted the old woman cheerfully. "I'm sad I didn't get de chance ter face ye meself in the tourney."

Toya bowed politely as the rest of the group also greeted Genkai.

"Perhaps another time, Jin." Genkai turned to lead us all inside the temple.

I took the opportunity to poke Yusuke with a stick. "Hey, buddy, you still alive?" Yusuke groaned in response. Pu chirped happily.

"Close enough."

A little while later, I watched as Yusuke and Hiei sparred, vibrating with excitement. I wasn't sure where Genkai or the two shinobi had gone. Kurama had left to check on his human mother, and Kuwabara was attempting to flirt with Yukina while the other women were preparing lunch. I had been playing with Pu while the other women cooked. I might not have remembered my previous life, but I somehow knew the kitchen wasn't the place for me.

I had stumbled on the training room by accident on my way to the toilet. Surprisingly, Hiei was no longer shadowing me. Did he feel more secure here?

Yusuke and Hiei were a spectacle to watch, their movements so fast I could hardly follow them. They weren't using weapons, which had me slightly disappointed. I wanted to see more of their abilities.

Hiei landed a hard kick to Yusuke's gut, and the Detective fell back with a grunt. He held up his hand, signaling to Hiei for a break. Hiei had discarded his cloak, instead wearing a loose blue sleeveless shirt. I noticed the bandage he always wore was still wrapped around his arm. I had tried to ask Botan about it while we were in the hot springs, but she had just assured me that it wasn't for an injury and that I should ask Hiei himself about it. I'd have to remember to ask him later.

Yusuke had decided to go completely shirtless for their match. His normally slicked hair was damp with sweat. Unlike Yusuke, Hiei hadn't broken a sweat, but I noticed he was breathing harder. I hoped he was back to full strength now.

Yusuke walked over to where I sat and grabbed a cup of water from the office style water cooler.

"Hey, Hikari, enjoying the show?"

I nodded vigorously. This was so cool to adrenaline was flowing.

"Hey, actually, Yusuke…" I started fidgeting. He looked at me questioningly. "Do you think you guys could teach me some of this stuff? It would be kind of useful in case we get attacked again."

Yusuke grinned. "Sure thing, kid. Plus, from what I understand, you pulled out some awesome moves of your own against those assholes." He must have been talking about the punches and kicks I had delivered to my would-be kidnappers. I laughed.

"That was just survival instincts, what you guys are doing looks so much cooler."

"That's not a bad idea." Toya had come up to me without me noticing, making me flinch. Well, he was a ninja. Jin wasn't with him. "Having some sort of martial art discipline might also help you control the fire."

"It will?"

"Maybe. The fire you emitted is filled with spirit energy. Many human martial arts rely on a balance of spirit energy, physical form, and mental discipline, at least when done correctly."

I nodded in understanding, even more excited at the prospect. I didn't want to hurt anyone else, and controlling this strange fire would be the first step.

I felt a twinge as I remembered the man that I killed, but I forced the feelings into the back of the mind. It was something I didn't want to think about too hard. I had done it to save Yukina and Kuwabara, but my conscience still weighed on me.

"Hiei, I'm going to teach Hikari some stuff really quick!" Yusuke's declaration pulled me from my musing. Sir grumpy-ass didn't say anything to acknowledge Yusuke's statement, just settled himself against the wall with his arms crossed.

Just then, Genkai appeared holding a gi in my size, scaring the living daylights out of both me and Yusuke. Jesus, I needed to put bells on the whole lot of them.

"Oh, wow, Genkai, is this for me?" She handed me the gi, and my eyes sparkled.

"I had a feeling you might need one." She smirked. "There's a room right behind this one. You can change in there."

I smiled and thanked her, quickly skipping to the room she had pointed out. As I changed, I couldn't help but hear the conversation of the others on the other side of the thin paper wall.

"How'd you know she'd want to learn some stuff, Grandma?"

"I recognized that look in her eyes. She has the look of a warrior. You learn to trust your gut feelings as you get older, and I have a hunch that she has the potential to be a fighter."

I stepped back out while tying my hair back, my ears warm after hearing Genkai. She looked at me, and I knew she knew I heard. I nodded a thank you to her, blushing. She just smirked, and then turned to Yusuke.

"Hey Dimwit, I want you to attack her head-on."

_Wait what?_

"Hold on, she's just a beginner, Genkai! Don't you think you should teach her some stuff first?"

"This is the fastest way to get a feel for her reactions and any skills she might already have. Just ease up your speed and strength, so you don't seriously hurt her."

Looking unsure, Yusuke turned to me. Though I was nervous, my own gut was telling me Genkai was right. I nodded to Yusuke, waiting.

This was probably going to hurt.

Yusuke sighed.

He rushed me, much slower than he had sparred with Hiei. For that, I was grateful, but I panicked as he got closer. I couldn't decide whether to try and kick at his feet to trip him or punch him in the gut. Before I knew it, he was on me. I threw out a weak fisted punch in my panic, and he sweatdrop grasped my wrist. He twisted it and threw me like I was nothing but a throw pillow. I landed on my ass a few feet away.

Ow.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Hikari, you ok?" Yusuke asked me, his eyes worried. He held out a hand to help me up, which I took gratefully. My ass was throbbing.

"Hey kid, a word of advice?" I turned to Genkai, who stared at me intensely. "Don't think about what you are going to do, just let your body react."

A sweatdrop appeared on my head. How was I supposed to not think?

"You ready to try again?" Yusuke asked, his expression still concerned. He could be sweet sometimes. Keiko was a lucky girl.

I nodded, though I was uncertain. I remembered what Yusuke had said, how I had gotten in a few good hits on the enemy yesterday. I hadn't thought my actions through at the time. I had just reacted. Maybe I just need to let my instincts take over as they had then? It was worth a shot.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind and focus at the same time. I paid attention to my breathing.

Yusuke still looked unsure, but he rushed at me again. I didn't allow myself to think. As he reached me, instinct indeed took over. I reached an arm around his shoulder and threw my hip into his groin. Using the pronounced height difference to my advantage, I flipped him over my back, so he landed on the floor, hard.

Whoa!

I stepped back, in complete shock. Yusuke gazed up at me, mouth open. I'd knocked the breath out of him. The others were also staring, astonished.

"How-what-" Yusuke babbled breathlessly, sweat drops pouring down his head.

"I, I don't know." I reached out a hand to help him up.

Genkai marched up to me. "Ho! I knew it. You have been trained in Judo."

"I have?"

"Yep, that was a classic Judo throw, and judging by the fluidity of your movements, you've been studying it for a long time."

"Oh, shiet, really?!"

"Judo is an excellent choice for someone of your size- it uses the weight and strength of your opponents against them." Her eyes glinted. "I wonder…"

"What?" I asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

The old woman merely smirked.

* * *

Hiei was amazed. Perhaps the girl wasn't so helpless after all.

He had wondered if her first throw of Yusuke had been a fluke, but she demonstrated a mastery of several martial arts techniques with Genkai. Once she got out of her head and stopped thinking about it, her body flowed in the movements easily. She slipped into proper forms like one would a tailored coat.

Though the basic forms were classic, Hiei had noticed the slight modifications she made to counter her small stature. Genkai was right, Hikari had been well-trained. Judging by her moves, she was at least proficient in Tae Kwon Do, Wing Chun, and Muay Thai, not to mention her Judo skills.

She couldn't remember the names of any of the forms she performed but relied more on her body knowing what to do. If the movements were so heavily ingrained in her muscle memory, either her captors had taken her when she was really young and trained her, or her life had been spent in a dojo.

Before they knew it, the girls were calling them for their late lunch.

Hikari was breathing heavily and sweating. She looked… Alive. Her movements had been beautiful to watch, like an intricate dance that translated to brutality. She ran off to take a quick shower at the announcement of food.

Hiei couldn't help but watch her go. The more he watched her, the more questions he had.

* * *

Everything hurt.

I stretched on the futon Genkai had provided. Being in the dojo had been so much fun! My muscles were cramping, as though they hadn't been used properly for some time, but I tried to ignore it.

After the lively affair that was lunch, I had taken a quick nap, but unfortunately, a nightmare had caused me to wake. Unfortunately, I remembered every detail of this one, though I didn't want to.

I looked at the clock on the shelf in the room. I had only slept for about an hour. My body wanted to sleep more, but I didn't want to fall back into the nightmare that clung to the recesses of my mind. Shoving the memory aside, I decided I wanted to see the others. Yes, that should hopefully distract me. I left my warm nest of blankets.

I followed the growing noise down the hall and found the others gathered around some sort of board game. Pu sat in Keiko's lap. I was a smidge jealous.

Hiei was missing, but then I had a feeling that Mr. antisocial had reached his limit for dealing with people.

"Ah 'Ikari!" Jin waved me over as he noticed my entrance. I greeted the others as I made my way over.

"Oi 'erd dat yer quite de scrapper!" He patted the empty space next to him. I accepted the offer, smiling as I sat.

"Yeah, apparently, I know some martial arts."

"Well, yer an' oi nade ter 'av a sparrin' match put deese skills ave yers ter de test," Jin smirked at me with a cocky raised eyebrow.

"You're on," I smirked back. "But, no using your wind!"

"Awe, come on nigh, where's the fun in dat?"

You joined the others in their game, smiling and laughing.

I found myself wishing things could stay like this…. But I knew that would be impossible.


	32. Chapter 32: Fragile

Hello everyone! Thank you for following the story/adding it to your favorites/leaving a review. You are giving me the validation I crave, haha. I've been mentioning I might need a bit of a break to catch up on some things, so I made this chapter pretty long to make up for the short upcoming hiatus. I hope that you enjoy it, and I hope you all stay safe and healthy! I don't own any yyh characters or concepts.

* * *

Several days later, Hiei stood in front of me as I took a quick breather after getting the shit beaten out of me by Genkai again. I was learning a lot from her, but good lord was she merciless. Genkai had barked that Yusuke would deal with my training for the rest of the day before sweeping out to watch her favorite television program. Convenient that she finished kicking my ass just in time for her show to start.

Atsuko, Keiko, and Shizuru had returned home three days ago, as their "vacation" had ended, and Botan had apparently gone back to the Spirit World, though she popped in rather frequently. That meant that it was mostly just me, Genkai, and Yukina with the boys. Keiko had taken Pu with her, as apparently she was his usual caretaker. Kurama had come back the morning after visiting his mother, having been reassured of her safety.

I spent most of my time in the dojo since discovering my affinity for martial arts and usually sparred with Yusuke as Kuwabara apparently had a thing about not hitting women. Jin and I hadn't had a chance to fight, as he and Toya were suddenly called away the morning of the second day, with a promise from Jin that they would come back and play soon. Occasionally Kurama would face me, but he didn't often strike back at me, instead helping me practice by presenting a fast-moving target. Hiei had sometimes watched us in the Dojo, going MIA as soon as meals were finished.

Every day I was amazed witnessing the inhuman feats of strength and speed the others showed. Kurama explained to me it was because they were harnessing their spirit energy through their entire bodies. It made them far faster and more durable than ordinary humans. It was a skill I was very keen to learn, and Kurama had promised to teach me soon.

"Can I help you?" I asked Hiei sarcastically as he stared at me for a full minute without saying anything. Yusuke and Kuwabara paused in their spar on the other side of the dojo, curiosity clear on their face. Even Kurama, who sat in the corner reading, looked up to see what was going on.

"Get up. I'm going to teach you how to use weapons."

"You could ask nicely." I teased. He scoffed and turned. I took the opportunity to flip him off behind his back. Ass.

Sighing, I heaved myself up, teetering slightly. I had been meaning to ask about learning weapons anyways. I had seen Hiei's skills with a sword the day I'd almost been kidnapped, and I'd be lying if I didn't admit that his movements were mesmerizing.

He tossed me a wooden sword, which I caught clumsily. He held a second one. He didn't give me much time to recover before he sped to me. Shiet, he wasn't reducing his speed to a normal human pace like Yusuke would, though it was certainly much slower than he was capable.

It was all I could do to parry the strike, but I was happy I at least managed that. Hiei slowed his movements by a fraction. I quickly found an off-beat rhythm of blocks and blows.

He was still totally kicking my ass.

After a few minutes, he stopped. I was breathing heavy, arms shaking. They hurt from fending off his attacks, and I already knew I was going to be severely bruised from the swings I completely missed.

I didn't dare lower my guard yet. I couldn't read his expression, but he didn't seem displeased with my mediocre skills.

"Jeez Hikari, is there anything you aren't good at?" Yusuke asked me, teasingly, breaking the tension.

"Nope, I'm just that talented." I stuck my tongue out at the detective, teasing right back.

"Well, you are a bit of a disaster when it comes to cooking," Kurama called from his corner with a smile.

"Ouch, that's a low blow!" I grabbed my stomach in mock injury, but couldn't help but laugh. My instinct to avoid the kitchen had turned out to be spot on, as the second day I had been roped into helping make dinner. Let's just say it was clear I didn't need the white fire to burn the building down.

"Oh yeah, that crap was in no way edible."

"Shaddup, I tried, ok?"

* * *

Hiei watched the girl bicker with the detective. He had made himself more scarce while at Genkai's, knowing that she was well protected within the boundaries of the temple. He had observed most of her training from a distance using the Jagan, though he had come to watch in person occasionally.

She was clearly dedicated, and she was getting stronger.

He found himself pleased. Not only was her strength rapidly increasing, but she also knew how to handle a blade. Unlike Kuwabara, she had some decent skills for a human. He had been going easy on her for their sparring, but he didn't need to restrain himself as much as he thought he would have to.

If she ever found herself without them, she should be able to handle herself long enough for help to arrive. Hiei felt she might even be able to beat lower D class demons by now.

He tilted his head, watching her as she swiped at the Detective in her irritation. She had undoubtedly handled the sword with much more grace than Kuwabara, but something didn't quite seem right about some of her movements. She was proficient, yes, but no expert...Perhaps a different weapon?

While she continued to argue with Yusuke, he looked at Genkai's training weapons. He ran his hand over the nunchaku, the sai, and the twin short swords… Hm…

He picked up the short swords.

I wonder…

"Woman." He called Hikari. As the only female there, she answered, albeit with annoyance.

"You're the one who gave me my name, the least you can do is use it."

"Catch." He threw the swords to her, hilt first.

Yusuke stepped in front of her and caught them, anger marks on his head.

"Hiei! You could have hurt her! These have actual blades!" Yusuke scolded him.

Hiei's eye twitched. He had thrown them in a way that she wouldn't have seriously injured herself, even if she had missed. The Detective didn't give time for her to react. Ah well, he was about to test her reflexes more thoroughly himself.

"Give her the swords," Hiei said, ignoring Yusuke's angry rant. He picked up his own Katana. This wouldn't be a test devoid of blood.

Yusuke angrily protested.

"It's ok, Yusuke, its obvious Sir grumpy ass just doesn't know how to treat a lady." Hikari stuck her tongue out at Hiei again. He ignored her childish reaction.

The girl took the swords from Yusuke. A flash of familiarity eased across her face. She gripped the blades like it was second nature.

After some reassurances to a still angry Yusuke, she stepped out onto the mat. She held the swords out at her sides.

"I'm going to slow my speed, but this is a real match. Don't cry if you get hurt."

She scoffed, "You better not cry either, asshole."

Hiei smirked. Audacious brat.

Barely giving her enough time to get into a proper stance, he pounced. He swung his sword down at her, but her reaction was much quicker this time. She raised her left arm, holding the blade at an angle. His katana rang, and sparks flashed as she ran her short sword along his steel, throwing his blow off course. She jabbed with her right hand, aiming at his hip. Good move. He stepped back, and without thinking, swung his sword towards her right torso.

She flipped the sword she held in her right hand, so the dull edge was against her forearm and pulled her arm back so that his sword met her steel instead of flesh. She swiped out with her left hand, and he ducked to dodge.

Whoa.

A strand of his hair fluttered down, sliced by the razor edge of her weapon. This was a completely different experience than fighting her with the wooden sword. He raised the sword up, focusing on slowing his speed, but she was ready, flipping the right blade back to its original position in her hand. With both of her hands already on the right side of her body, she caught his sword by crossing hers. She jumped back, out of range.

Hiei's heart was pumping with excitement. He was going much slower than his usual speed, but she really had potential. If she could just move as fast as he, she would be a proficient sparring partner…He continued to attack her, increasing his speed little by little, and she managed to block or dodge every blow, except for a straight thrust, which left her with a small nick on her arm. Seeing her blood brought him back to reality.

No, it was impossible.

He shouldn't get attached. Once he found how to gain her power for himself, he would return to his wandering ways. He had stayed too long already with this motley crew. Plus, she was human. Eventually, she would return to her life as a human. A life that he had no business being a part of.

He swung at her again, this time from the left, his speed kicking up a notch further. She flipped the sword in her left hand, and he wasn't expecting her pushback. She sent his Katana up, leaving him open. The tip of her second blade was an inch from his throat, her arm straight out.

She was panting hard, legs and arms trembling. But still, she smiled at him as sweat dripped down her face. His heart gave a quick thump.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

I slowly lowered my arms, unnerved by the intense look in Hiei's eyes. Was he angry I had beaten him? If he had been going full speed, there was no doubt it wouldn't have even been close. His stare didn't waver. It was making me feel very self-conscious.

"Oh my Gawd, Hikari, that was amazing!" Yusuke and Kuwabara traipsed to me, stars in their eyes. Hiei finally broke out of his trance and took a step back. Kurama followed the two goofs, smiling.

"Well done."

My legs gave way, and I sat down on my knees. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara all made noises of concern.

"I'm fine, just tired." I soothed, waving off their worry. I smiled toothily at them, pretty proud of myself. Now that the adrenaline of the match was passing, I was almost too tired to move. That was going to suck for cleaning duties later.

But holy crap, that was a rush! I couldn't wait to practice more. These movements were natural, easy. My body moved before my brain caught up.

After it became apparent that I would stay here in the temple until more permanent arrangements could be made, I had insisted on taking over cleaning the temple. I had quickly learned I wasn't the best at cleaning either, but I was a hard worker. The other girls had teased me, saying I was going to be a terrible wife one day. I honestly didn't give a shit.

I tried to stand, but my legs buckled again, and I lurched forward. Hiei caught me by the upper arm before I could face-plant. I'd gotten more used to his quick movements, but every now and then he still startled me with his speed.

"Thanks." I turned and smiled at him in gratitude. Was I imagining things or did he grip my arm harder for half a second before he released me?

I was still a little wobbly, and Yusuke was there in a moment for me to lean on.

"Hey, everyone, dinner is ready." Yukina's voice called from the other end of the dojo.

Damn. I usually liked to have the dojo cleaned up before I showered for dinner. I hadn't realized how long my match had dragged on with Hiei.

Sighing, I removed myself from Yusuke's body gingerly and began walking to the cleaning closet.

"Hikari, please allow me to help." Kurama walked with me and I nodded at him gratefully. Usually, I would refuse as it was my responsibility, but I was pretty drained. Reluctantly, and with a lot of complaining, Yusuke and Kuwabara joined us.

Thanks to them, we had the dojo cleaned and put back in order in just a few minutes. I hobbled off and took a deliciously warm shower. The heat felt great on my sore body. I watched the rivets of water as they coursed down my stomach.

I no longer was rail-thin, my body filling out in the places it was supposed to. Plus, I was getting stronger. My muscles were becoming toned, faster than they should have. Was this another effect of the fire?

I debated asking the others what they thought of my body changes. Knowing Kuwabara and Yusuke, they'd tease me and say something perverted. Hiei's response would probably be to scoff and ignore me. Kurama, it was, then.

I dipped my head under the shower, washing the day away.

* * *

Hikari was eating almost as enthusiastically as Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her appetite had significantly increased since the day she woke up. Her body was building muscle quickly, much faster than an average human. Even more apparent to Kurama and the others, her spirit energy had evolved rapidly. The exponential growth was rather fascinating.

When Hiei had first found her, her fading energy level was less than that of Atsuko, just barely enough to catch the attention of others who could sense spirit power. Today, barely a week and a half later, her energy was reaching a comparable level to Yusuke's when he had faced Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama was cautious. The girl had been so enthralled in her match against Hiei, she didn't even seem to be aware that she had begun moving much faster than what she had previously been capable of. She needed to learn how to harness and control her energy as soon as possible.

Kurama knew she must be tired, but this shouldn't wait any longer. They'd try tonight.

* * *

I yawned after cleaning up after dinner. I was very much looking forward to crawling into my with how worn out I was from today I would have a dreamless sleep. I also wanted to practice more with the short swords tomorrow. The sooner I crashed, the sooner I could get back to the dojo.

"Hikari."

Kurama's quiet voice startled me. Jesus, how did they all just sneak up on people like that?

"What's up?" I asked, trying to slow my jumpy heart.

"I know you must be tired, but before you sleep tonight, we need to work on something."

"Ok?" I raised an eyebrow. "And it can't wait until morning?"

"Technically it could, but I think it's better to take care of this sooner rather than later."

I sighed, but I was intrigued.

"Alrighty then." I followed Kurama, shuffling along like a zombie to the back of the temple, which faced a dark forest.

I was surprised to see Yusuke waiting for us. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"All right, Hikari, we gotta teach you how to use your Spirit Energy." He pointed his finger at me like a gun.

"Really?!" My eyes lit up. "Awesome! Will I be able to do the shotgun thing like you did?"

"Maybe, but more likely, you'll be able to call on your fire and control it."

I came crashing back to Earth.

"But what if I lose control?" I asked nervously. The nightmares I had endured began to tug at my mind.

"That's why we brought you outside." He laughed in response. An anger mark appeared on my head.

"I'm more worried about accidentally burning you to a crisp." He just shrugged, that easy grin still on his face. I wondered if they could see the depths of my unease.

"It'll be fine."

_Famous last words…  
_

* * *

Hiei was settled in the bough of a tree just beyond the line of the forest. Kurama had asked him to join them for Hikari's little training session, but he wanted to just observe for a minute. As a fire demon, he would have been the obvious choice as a combat instructor when it came to Hikari's power, but first, she would need to understand how to harness her spirit energy.

He listened as Yusuke and Kurama explained the basic tenets of spirit and demon energy, including the close link to emotions. Yusuke was describing how to find and manipulate it, Hikari nodding along.

Yusuke stepped back, and Hikari closed her eyes. Pretty quickly, her energy began to flow into her arms. Yusuke instructed her to not forget to concentrate some into the rest of her body as well, to increase her speed and reflexes. As usual, she adapted quickly.

Yusuke began trying to convince her that her blows would be much stronger while imbued with Spirit Energy. He encouraged her to punch a boulder he and Kuwabara had dragged out of the forest in anticipation of Hikari's lesson.

"I don't want to break my hand!"

"Just trust me, as long as your Spirit Energy is active, you won't get hurt. Soon it will be second nature, and you'll be able to do all the super cool things I can."

The girl considered his words, then faced the boulder Yusuke had indicated. She looked slightly unsure, but obviously ,her curiosity was beating out the uncertainty. Taking a deep breath, she punched at the rock and yelped in surprise as a portion of the surface cracked and split.

She looked at Yusuke in awe, who grinned widely at her. She grinned back, babbling in excitement about this new skill. She started punching and kicking the boulder, slowly pulverizing it to rubble. Kurama watched her, an amused expression on his face as he sat on the deck of the temple.

Heh. She was so easily excited...

"This is awesome!" She exclaimed and faced Yusuke, still smiling.

"I told you." The Detective winked at her. "Wanna have a quick spar?"

Hikari nodded eagerly in response to Yusuke's question. It seemed the Detective's fighting spirit had been riled up too by seeing the girl's newfound joy. So much for Hiei getting involved. Hikari probably wouldn't be able to stand following this fight.

Hiei watched as Yusuke and the girl began their match, Yusuke matching her increased speed. Occasionally Yusuke would call out advice on how to better distribute her energy, which she quickly rectified. She was a fast learner.

She landed a couple hits, but so did Yusuke. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he realized Hikari's spirit was faltering.

Suddenly, Hikari stumbled, and Yusuke landed a decisive punch to her stomach.

"Shit!" The Detective exclaimed, and Kurama gasped as Hikari's small body was sent flying. Within a second, Hiei had dashed out from his place in the trees. He caught the girl in the air before she could crash into the wall of the temple. He landed lightly on his feet, holding her while she wheezed, the wind knocked out of her.

Hiei glared at the Detective, who looked horrified.

"Hikari!" Yusuke ran to them. It was all Hiei could do not to punch the detective for his stupidity. If he hadn't been holding Hikari, he would have. It's a good thing she was such a quick study- If she hadn't been using her spirit energy properly, that blow could have killed her.

Humans were so damn fragile.

"I'm so sorry, you were doing so well, I didn't expect that hit to actually make contact! I wasn't holding back as much as I should have…"

Hiei suppressed a growl. Hikari had obviously been exhausted before this match even started. Yusuke- and Kurama, too , for that matter- were idiots for not realizing that the girl's energy spike would not have lasted for long.

Hiei's annoyance grew as he realized he was also partially to blame for the girl's exhaustion. He hadn't been the best at holding back either during their sword fight.

"I'm... Ok." Hikari gasped out. "Sorry, Yusuke… guess I was… more tired than… I realized…" Her sentence was punctuated by wheezes and coughs. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief.

Idiot- she was clearly just trying to ease his guilt. Hiei grit his teeth.

Yusuke tried to pat her head affectionately, but Hiei smacked his hand away. The moron had done enough damage. Without another word, he twirled and started carrying Hikari to Yukina. The girl could have some internal injuries after a blow like that, and it was better to have a trained healer check. Usually, Hiei would have asked Kurama to do something like this, but he was too angry with the fox to allow him near her.

Hikari was getting her breath back and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he just crushed her to his chest. Ignoring her increasingly colorful language, he went to find his sister.

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama watched Hiei's retreating back. Yusuke's wrist had a mark on it from Hiei's hit. The detective looked at his injury sadly, his guilt palpable. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine, Yusuke."

Yusuke shrugged his hand off.

"Yeah, I know, but I should have been more careful. I sometimes forget that she's… not like us." Kurama tilted his head, waiting for him to continue the vague expression.

"She has been trained in martial arts, and she has this great power that she can't control. Still, I can't help but feel like she's... too fragile, I guess? For our world."

"I think you underestimate her." Kurama smiled. "And 'fragile' is definitely not a word I'd use to describe Hikari. She will continue to grow. I have no doubt that soon she'll catch up."

Though Kurama had chastised Yusuke for underestimating her, he also felt a pang of guilt for overestimating her endurance. Yusuke had a point. Having seen her affinity for combat, it _was_ easy to forget sometimes that Hikari was definitely not yet on their level. Until then, she was still only a human girl- albeit a human girl with incredible potential.

Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Then the detective raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting mischievously. Kurama was a little taken aback by his quick change in demeanor.

"So, are we ever going to talk about how a certain fire demon seems to be so close to the kid?"

Kurama chuckled.

"Heh. I was wondering if I was the only one who noticed."

"Yukina is oblivious, but Botan, Kuwabara, and I have totally been gossiping."

"He hasn't been around as much lately, but he's still been watching from afar."

Yusuke's smile faded.

"Do you think he actually does care about her? Or is he just using her?"

Kurama considered the question carefully. It was true that Hiei's motivation had always been obtaining the girl's power, but Kurama wasn't so sure that is what still drove his actions now. Then again, just like Hikari, Hiei could be difficult to predict.

"I can't say that he's not using her, but this is the first time I've seen him show so much concern for another person besides Yukina." Yusuke nodded with his assessment.

"And you, Yusuke?" Kurama asked his soft smile back. "I couldn't help but notice how attached you've become as well."

The corner of Yusuke's mouth lifted in a crooked smile, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm an only child, so I'm kind of enjoying playing a big brother role for the kid."

"You and the 'kid' are probably around the same age, you know."

"I'm still not sure I believe that- she's so short!. Plus the gi she's been wearing hides her assets…" Yusuke emphasized the "ass." "When all that is on display, I would totally believe that she could even be Shizuru's age."

Kurama sighed.

* * *

"See? I told you I'm fine." I glared at Hiei. I turned to Yukina, apologizing for busting through the door and startling her.

Hiei had completely overreacted earlier when Yusuke got me in the gut. He had carried me to Yukina to make sure I wasn't injured severely, despite my protests that I was fine.

He didn't respond, just rolled his eyes. I resisted the urge to hit him. I didn't like being treated so… breakable. True, Yusuke's blow did hurt, but then Hiei had carried me off all dramatic.

Ugh! It was so embarrassing… It pissed me off.

"Thank you for checking, though, Yukina." I smiled at the sweet Ice apparition before glowering again at Hiei. It wasn't Yukina's fault that he had dragged me here against my will.

Yukina smiled back, though her face had a touch of concern. I nodded to her in reassurance and hobbled to my feet. Hiei twitched, as though he was ready to catch me if I fell, which just stoked my anger. I was more determined than ever to walk on my own.

Not bothering to look Hiei's way, I turned back through the door and wobbled down the hallway. I needed to use the wall for a little support, but still, I was on my own two feet. It made me feel so small every time he or one of the others picked me up and whisked me away. I hated it.

I wasn't sure why, but it especially irritated me when Hiei would do it- Who the hell does he think he is?

Sighing loudly, I stopped in my tracks. I knew he was following me. I let out a noise of frustration as I turned around to face him, as I had the time he followed me to the bathroom.

"What is your deal?" I snarled, looking right into his eyes.

He didn't answer, just met my gaze, his crimson eyes boring into mine. The seconds ticked on, my rage growing in his silence.

"Yusuke and I were just sparring, and he caught me off guard. It's not that big of a deal, no harm done!" I shouted at him, my anger exploding.

He raised an eyebrow as his own irritation leaked through.

"No harm done?!" He growled incredulously, obviously not agreeing with my assessment. "You could have died! Clearly, you don't understand how weak you are!"

Oof.

I flinched. His words stung. I took a step back and looked down at the floor.

Weak? Is that how he saw me?

I understood that I was weaker than the others, that was obvious, but I thought that all my hard work the last several days had been making me stronger. I didn't know if I would ever catch up, but I never wanted to be so helpless again as I had been the day those kidnappers attacked. The idea of being helpless, powerless, weak- it terrified me to the core.

_I can't rely on others to rescue me..._

Even more than that, I wouldn't allow them to get hurt again. I had thought, perhaps naively, that training like hell would help me keep my friends safe.

_Dammit… Dammit!_

My eyesight began to blur, and I fought the lump in my throat.

_Don't you dare cry…_

"Hikari, he's not wrong."

My head snapped up to see Genkai down the hall, behind Hiei. How long had she been there?

She continued, a bored expression on her face.

"Even with the new skills that you displayed today, you have to remember that your body is that of a human, with human limits. Your power, energy, and skills might be growing rapidly, but your body still needs to rest- otherwise, it will be useless. If you neglect to realize that, then you might as well be as stupid as my dimwit of an apprentice."

The hurt that I felt earlier was replaced with a twinge of shame. I realized that perhaps Hiei wasn't calling me a weakling, but was instead trying to say I needed to let myself heal before continuing my training.

As much as I hated to admit it, Hiei did have a point- if my aura hadn't been strong enough to take Yusuke's hit, my internal organs would have been toast.

I was still mad at him for man-handling me, though.

"Take tomorrow to rest," Genkai commanded me.

I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, ma'am…" I said though I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Logically, I knew she and Mr. Pricklepants were right, but emotionally I was still raw.

I turned to go pout in my room, and Genkai's wooden sandal conked me in the head.

"No sassing or pouting allowed."


	33. Chapter 33: Birthday

Hi guys! I'm back! I hope that you haven't left me, haha. Enjoy! I do not own any YYH characters or concepts.

* * *

OW.

I woke up in pain. Crap, I really did overdo things last night. I sighed. I was tempted to stay in bed, but I also wanted to hang out with the others. Moving slowly, I put on one of the outfits the women had helped me pick out that day we went shopping.

I looked at my reflection with pursed lips, pretending to be a fashion critic.

_The cerulean blue sweater is a lovely color, and the adorable penguin adorning the front is darling. Those black pants don't do much for your figure, though..._

I rolled my eyes and smirked at my childish game. Oh well, not like I was trying to impress anyone anyway.

I made my way to breakfast, regretting each step having even gotten out of bed.

"Mornin'," I called to the others. Botan waved at me with enthusiasm. Looks like she was able to hang out today.

The gang all answered me cheerfully, except for Hiei. I was surprised he was even there. He pointedly ignored me, and I did the same. He could pout all he damn wanted. I would do the same... when Genkai wasn't looking.

I served myself some scrambled eggs Kurama had made. Kuwabara was babbling about going to some sort of action movie in celebration of his birthday. Apparently, it fell on the release date.

"Is your birthday soon?" I asked as I gingerly sat down with my full plate.

"It's at the end of February, so there's plenty of time to figure stuff out."

"So what do humans do on birthdays? Is there a reason they are special?" Yukina asked, her head slightly tilted.

I often forgot that Yukina was a demon. It made sense that she wouldn't understand human customs.

"Usually your friends and family will spend time with you, and give you presents! It's kind of a celebration of you as a unique person, on the day you were born." Kuwabara explained

"Or you can say it's a celebration of the fact that you've managed to live another year when everything in the world wants to kill you," Yusuke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Kuwabara glared at him.

"Well, aren't you a bag of sunshine this morning?" I asked Yusuke, eyebrow raised. He briefly made eye contact with me, but quickly dropped his gaze. Wait, was he still feeling bad about last night? I thought I had managed to put him at ease.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's been cranky all day." Botan dismissed Yusuke's attitude with a wave of her hand.

Yukina, apparently unbothered, smiled.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! May I join you on your birthday, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara let out a girly shriek of excitement at her request.

"Of course, my love. It wouldn't be my birthday without your presence!" He clasped her hands, smiling so wide I wondered if it was hurting his jaw.

"Oh and I'll be sure to be right next to you on your birthday!" Kuwabara continued on before he froze. He looked down at the ice maiden. "When is your birthday, by the way?"

"Oh, it's November 21."

Yusuke did an actual spit take, Botan gasped, and Kuwabara yelped. I noticed even Hiei twitched. What was the deal?

"November 21?" Kuwabara and Botan shrieked while Yusuke coughed. Botan thumped him on the back.

"Yes?" Yukina was still smiling, though obviously confused. Her head was tilted again. She was too damn cute.

"But- But that's today!"

Oh, shiet, was it?!

"Oh, you're right. I haven't been keeping track of the days." Yukina was utterly unfazed by Kuwabara's panic.

I hadn't been keeping track of the days either. To be fair, the only calendar in the temple was next to the stove. I'd already proven I couldn't be trusted around that particular appliance.

"Well then," I said, having inhaled what remained of my eggs, "Looks like we are having a party today!" I stood as quickly as I could, ignoring my screaming muscles. My excitement was growing. I wanted to celebrate with Yukina too!

"If you could do anything today, what would you do, Yukina?"

She thought about it for a moment before blushing and smiling.

"Maybe eat some sweets? I really liked a cake that Kazuma and Shizuru shared with me a while back. I can't remember what it was called, but I remember the inside was red…"

"Red velvet?" Kuwabara offered. Yukina nodded happily.

"Then let's go get you some cake!" Kuwabara sang. He also stood.

"Hold on, Kuwabara…" Yusuke said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Yusuke put his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, smirking.

_Careful Yusuke_, I thought, sweat drops on my head, _your horns are showing…_

"Wouldn't it be more special if you MADE her a cake? A little birdy told me you make really tasty desserts..."

Psh, asshole was lying through his teeth...

"Oh, would you, Kazuma?" Yukina asked, her eyes alight. "You're so handy, I'm sure you could make something great!"

"Oh, uh… of course!" Kuwabara laughed nervously. He looked desperately to Kurama, who sighed and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Yukina smiled at Kuwabara, who melted. I scooted back so he wouldn't get on my socks.

"We don't have ingredients for making a cake here, you will have to go shopping in the village at the base of the mountain," Genkai said, sipping her tea.

"We can all go as soon as we finish cleaning up!" Botan chirped.

Kuwabara unmelted and became a whirlwind, cleaning everything up in a moment. Heh, he was so goofy when it came to Yukina. I couldn't help but smile.

"You can rest here while we get things if you want, Yukina," Kuwabara said, but Yukina shook her head.

"It was really fun shopping last time! I'd rather come with you." She smiled at Kuwabara sweetly.

Oop, he was a puddle again.

Hiei felt uneasy while the others chattered and laughed. He wanted to tell Hikari to stay inside the temple, where the protections were strong enough to keep out most unwanted guests- but he knew that would never happen. Her independent nature was going to be the death of him- or her, if she continued to piss him off like this.

His eye twitched in annoyance. He had read her mind when she came into the room, and she was still mad at him. Perhaps he had overreacted, but she couldn't get it through her thick head that Hiei needed her alive, maddening as she was. If she died, he'd likely never unlock the secrets of the white flames.

And holy shit did she get under his skin.

"Hikari." Genkai quietly saying her name caught Hiei's attention. The old woman beckoned the girl to come over. She was somewhat unsteady on her feet, and Hiei's eye twitched again. He had also sensed her pain while in her mind. She was doing her best to ignore it—stubborn woman.

Genkai silently slipped Hikari some money, with a finger pressed to her lips.

"Get Yukina something special for me, please, and we can say it's from the both of us." She whispered as she handed the bills to Hikari, who smiled.

"Awe, Genkai- you really are just a big old softie, huh?" The girl teased, whispering as well. Genkai karate chopped her on the head.

"Ow!"

"She's not as annoying as the rest of you. And don't call me old." With that, Genkai turned on her heel and disappeared out of the kitchen.

Hiei found himself tailing the others through the trees as they made their way to the town at the base of the mountain. If Yusuke and Kurama hadn't pulled that stupid stunt last night, he would have trusted them to escort Yukina and Hikari safely down. He didn't really care about the Grim Reaper.

He sighed in exasperation as they slowly made their way down the steps. Hikari was struggling, her body still wracked with pain, but she smiled whenever the others looked back for her.

Hiei's eye was going to develop a permanent spasm from all this twitching.

_Damn fool… Just ask for help if you can't make it down on your own._..

Yusuke slipped back, matching Hikari's pace. He whispered something to Hikari. She responded by smiling in reassurance at the Detective and patting him on the shoulder. Some of Yusuke's tension lifted.

After a moment, he was laughing and joking along with the others. He still kept his pace matching Hikari's, though, and they were slowly falling behind. Yusuke glanced at the stumbling girl, a thoughtful expression on his face. When she noticed his gaze, she pretended to be okay.

Curious, Hiei took a brief peek into her mind.

_Fuck these stairs Fuck these stairs FUCK these stairs…_

He smirked in amusement at the chant in her head.

Yusuke suddenly brightened, as though hit by an idea. Hiei didn't care to read his thoughts. They were likely to be stupid anyway.

"Hey, guys!" He called down to the others, who paused while he and a stiff Hikari caught up.

"Let's have a contest." He grinned at Kuwabara and Kurama.

"What kind of contest?" Kuwabara asked.

"A race to the town!"

Yep, definitely stupid.

Hiei didn't need to read Hikari's mind to understand her horrified expression, but he did anyway.

_Oh hell no, mutha-_

"But- just the guys will be racing."

Hiei's teeth clenched in fury. They were **not** about the leave the girls defenseless just beyond the barrier of the temple!

"Explain," Hikari commanded, her face suspicious.

_Yes, Detective_, Hiei thought, eyes narrowed, _**explain. **_

"Well, we aren't Hiei, but still, the three of us are stupid fast. We need some sort of handicap to make things interesting, don't you think?" Yusuke's eyes were gleaming. "So, each of us should carry one of the girls piggy-back style!"

"Piggy-back?" Yukina asked innocently. Botan began explaining the carry position. Hikari still looked suspicious.

Hiei almost missed the pointed look Yusuke gave Kurama.

As Hikari opened her mouth, likely to protest, Kurama chimed in.

"I think that sounds fun. We've been training in the temple, but that space is so limited there… It would be nice to stretch our legs a bit."

Psh. Lying fox.

Hiei knew damn well that Kurama had taken to running in the forest whenever he felt too cooped up.

Hikari closed her mouth, looking thoughtful. "But why are just the guys racing?" She asked, her eyebrow cocked.

"Well, for one, we are a lot faster than you- sorry, but it's true. You're still learning how to control your spirit energy, and neither Botan nor Yukina are trained. We'd be waiting for you guys to catch up for forever. Two, there are three of you and three of us." Yusuke held up three fingers.

Hikari seemed placated by his response. For now.

"Alright, so I'm obviously the fastest," Yusuke boasted, his head growing, "So I'll take Botan. She's the biggest handicap, after all."

Botan's face turned red, and anger marks appeared.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She snarled, smacking Yusuke on the head. Hikari punched Yusuke in the shoulder too for good measure.

"What?" Yusuke whimpered. "You're the tallest, so it would make you the hardest to run with…"

Botan paused in her assault, face still red and angry. She was indeed the tallest of the women by over half a foot.

"Hmph, that better be the only reason..." She growled and turned her nose up.

Heh, nice save, detective.

"I call dibs on Yukina!" Kuwabara shuffled closer to the Ice Maiden. Hiei's eye twitched at his not so subtle enthusiasm.

"I guess that leaves me with you, Hikari." Kurama smiled down at Hikari, who gave the smallest of smiles back.

"I guess this could be fun." She conceded. She began to look excited.

Hiei found himself annoyed. So she didn't mind being carried when it was just a game, huh? Or when the damn imp had been carrying her through the air…

Hiei didn't know why, but remembering how the girl had smiled while in the arms of the wind master further irritated him.

Botan demonstrated to Yukina how to ride piggy-back by climbing onto Yusuke. Kuwabara got down on his knees, and Yukina copied her. Hikari laughed at the sight of the tiny ice maiden clinging to the oversized oaf.

"Yukina, you look like a backpack!" Hikari said through her giggles.

"Backpack?"

"It's similar to a randoseru- a bag that you wear on your back. I'll show it to you if we find one in town. It's what many elementary-aged schoolchildren use to carry their books." Botan explained while Hikari continued cackling. After reciting her explanation, Botan looked curiously at Hikari.

Hiei was also curious. "Backpack" was not a term commonly used in the region. Perhaps it was another clue about her origin?

Kurama dropped to one knee for Hikari to climb on. The girl scrambled onto Kurama's back with some difficulty, trying to hide her sore muscles. Once she was secured, Kurama stood back upright.

"Oh!" Hikari squeaked in surprise.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, turning his face to look at her. Her face turned red.

"Um… well…" She hesitated, "It's just… a lot higher up here than I'm used to…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara howled with laughter at the girl's response. Even Kurama chuckled.

Hiei had to bite back a snort himself. Kurama was over a foot taller than the girl. Of course, his eyeline would be much higher than hers.

"Shaddup," Hikari grumbled, face still red. She pouted with blown-out cheeks. The guys were still laughing. They continued to tease her as they all started on the same step. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

The reflexes of the runners should be enough to keep them from tumbling down the stairs, yet he still felt uneasy. Hiei begrudgingly admitted even Kuwabara could probably make it down the steps, but he was still a clumsy oaf. Hiei would have to keep an eye on them to make sure Yukina didn't get hurt.

"Alright, guys, no holding back this time. Ready?" Yusuke asked, glancing at the others. Hikari had started to vibrate with excitement, probably wanting to see their full speed. Heh, she was so easily amused...

"Go!" Yusuke's yell was the starting signal, and the three bounded off with the girls clinging on tightly.

Hiei kept pace easily. He was still the fastest, but he didn't want to let the clumsy idiot carrying his sister out of his sight. Yusuke and Kurama quickly left said idiot behind. Hikari's laughter bubbled back as they ran, with Botan and Yukina soon joining in.


	34. Chapter 34: Conspicuous

Hey y'all! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. What do you think of the revised image icon? Any feedback is much appreciated. I don't own any YYH characters or concepts.

* * *

Botan was shouting at Yusuke, trying to brush leaves and twigs out of her hair. Yusuke was trying and failing to calm her down, hands raised defensively. Twigs and leaves were caught in his hair and clothes too. The detective had taken a "shortcut" through some undergrowth to beat Kurama.

He had won! But jumping through the bushes and trees had probably been a bad idea in hindsight. Oh well.

Hikari slid from Kurama's back. She was still smiling from the rush. They waited a minute for Kuwabara to catch up, chatting.

"There's a phone store here, right? I need to replace mine." Yusuke said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you broke it." Botan looked at him with beady eyes.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Yusuke protested. Botan just sniffed and faced the other way. Kuwabara finally reached them, panting.

"That was fun!" Yukina declared as she dismounted. "Are you ok, Kazuma? I wasn't too heavy, was I?"

"Not at all!" Kuwabara assured her, his breath magically back. "I just haven't run like that for a minute."

"Kuwabara, Kurama- I'm going to hit the phone store, I'll meet you guys at the grocery." Yusuke got the attention of the other two men.

"I'll go with you." Hikari volunteered. She beckoned Yusuke to lean down, which he did. "Genkai gave me some money to get Yukina a present." She breathed in his ear. Yusuke grinned and nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on the kid." He reached down and patted her head, and she swatted his hand away while grumbling that she wasn't a kid. He couldn't help but tease her.

Kurama and Kuwabara nodded, escorting Botan and Yukina to the large grocery. Yusuke couldn't remember where the phone shop was precisely, but the town wasn't that big. He gestured for Hikari to follow him. The townsfolk didn't pay him any mind- they knew him as Genkai's student from the six months he had spent training under the old bat.

Hikari, however, was getting quite a few strange looks. She stepped closer to Yusuke, embarrassed at the scrutiny. The town was a tourist trap, so why were they all staring at a stranger?

Catching sight of the phone store distracted Yusuke from his musings. He pointed it out to Hikari, and as he did, he noticed a man in an overcoat, sunglasses, and medical mask pretending to read a newspaper. He was watching Hikari intently. He was trying and failing to hide his spirit energy.

Testing his theory, Yusuke moved between Hikari and the guy, watching out of the corner of his eye. The man quickly readjusted, so he had a clear line of sight on Hikari. Maybe it was still a coincidence? Yusuke pointed at a store a little ways off the main road that sold trinkets.

They rounded the corner, and a moment later, the man reappeared, once again keeping Hikari insight. Yep, they were being followed. Damn.

Suddenly, Hiei appeared next to the mystery man. Judging from his posture, Hiei had his blade pressed against the back of their stalker, who had frozen. Yusuke snickered as he thought about how Hiei had kind of become a bit of a stalker himself since finding the kid.

Confident that Hiei had it handled, Yusuke entered the trinket shop with Hikari. She floated about the baubles, wondering aloud what Yukina might like.

"Detective." Hiei's summons invaded his mind, causing Yusuke to start. He glanced over his shoulder, out the window of the shop. Though Hiei still had his bandana on, a faint purple glow came from the center of his forehead. If the paranoid fire demon felt Hikari was safe on her own for a moment, Yusuke wasn't going to argue.

"Hey, Hikari, I'll be right back. Toilet." He called to her. She barely acknowledged him, looking intently at some Christmas themed ornaments while muttering to herself.

Yusuke slipped out of the shop and saw Hiei drag the mystery man down an alley. He quickly rounded the corner after them. He found himself in one of the few empty side-alleys of the town, where several businesses had their dumpsters.

Hiei had the stalker pinned against the wall, a fistful of the man's shirt in his hand- only he wasn't a man. A green ogre, sporting a fresh bruise on his face, was looking at Yusuke with terrified eyes.

"Koenma sent him," Hiei growled. Yusuke relaxed.

"Sorry that he was rough with you." Yusuke apologized to the ogre, "but next time, make sure we know who you are." The ogre nodded, and Hiei released him. He had a sour look on his face- even more acidic than usual.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked, knowing something was on the fire apparition's mind.

"She's too damn conspicuous…" Hiei snarled, and Yusuke was taken aback. What did he mean? The ogre took the opportunity to run, and they watched him go before Hiei continued.

"Koenma didn't even show his servant a picture of her, he only told him to find a young girl with long silver hair. Several of the townspeople have been whispering about a silver-haired girl as well."

Oh shit.

Yusuke realized what Hiei meant. Hikari had someone after her, and hadn't even Jin said that the Shinobi had been instructed to abduct a girl with silver hair? Hiei was right, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Why didn't you make her stay at the temple?" Hiei grumbled, glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke snorted.

"Well, for one, I didn't think about how she would draw attention. And two- I doubt anyone could make Hikari do anything." Hiei just humphed, and an anger mark appeared on Yusuke's head. This wasn't all on him, the others hadn't thought about it either. Plus, Hikari was just as stubborn as any of them. She wasn't one to be content with being left behind.

Yusuke sighed. He was irritated at Hiei's accusation, but his growing worry for the girl overwhelmed his annoyance. Yusuke knew Hiei must have been using his Jagan to keep an eye on her, but after the realization of how easy it would be to find Hikari in a crowd, he now felt anxious to return to her side.

"I need to get back to her. I'll buy her a friggin' hat, ok?"

Hiei's eye twitched. Yusuke turned on his heel and quickly returned to the storefront. He re-entered smoothly, his heart finally slowing as he caught sight of the now obviously conspicuous silver. It seemed that she had wandered the whole shop, as of yet unsuccessful at finding a gift for Yukina. With a glum look on her face, she shook her head to Yusuke, affirming his assumption.

"Hey, it's ok, there is another one of these little tourist stores across the street. I'm sure we will find something there for her." He reassured her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

They were about to leave the bauble store when Yusuke's eye caught some black messenger-boy style hats hanging on a coat rack in the corner. He grabbed one and pushed it down on Hikari's head over her eyes. He laughed as she squealed and swiped at him.

She yanked it off, grumbling with annoyance. Her hair frizzed up, making him laugh harder.

"The hell, Yusuke?" She glowered at him.

"I thought it would look cute on you." He raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes in response, but her lips twitched.

"Come on," He coaxed her. "Humor me."

This time, a corner of her lip turned upward, and she gave a half chuckle. She smoothed down her hair and then put the hat on properly. She turned to admire herself in the small mirror next to the coat stand.

_Huh._

Yusuke was impressed. He might have said that he thought it would look like an excuse to get her a hat, but she actually DID look damn cute with it on.

She made an exaggerated frown at herself, eyebrows raised.

"Not bad." She said, turning her head side to side.

"Let's get it." Yusuke was already mentally patting himself on the back for his cleverness.

"Nah."

Oof. Celebrated too soon.

"What-why not?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't want to spend Yukina's birthday money on myself." She put her hand on the rim of the hat to remove it.

"No, wait, I'll buy it for you!" Yusuke hurriedly pulled out his wallet.

Hikari's face immediately became suspicious.

"Ok, what's the deal here? Why are you so anxious for me to get the hat?"

Damn, he was so bad at the "subtlety" thing.

He blew out his breath, dipping his head in surrender.

He explained to Hikari the conclusion he had come to about her hair, not mentioning that Hiei was totally stalking her, nor that Koenma had sent one of his ogres to keep an eye on her.

Hikari's eyes widened.

"Oh, shiet… You are totally right. I didn't even think of that." she looked sad. "So, uh… does your offer to buy it for me still stand? Cuz, I really would feel bad using Yukina's birthday money like that..."

Yusuke smiled.

"Of course." He turned and paid the shopkeeper, an elderly gentleman that Yusuke knew was very respected in the town.

Hikari was busy messing with her hat and hair. By the time Yusuke finished, she had managed to roll her long hair into a loose bun. She put the cap on so that none of her hair spilled out, quickly tucking in any strays.

After double-checking herself in the mirror, she nodded at Yusuke with a small smile. Yusuke nodded back and held the door for her.

About twenty minutes later, Hikari triumphantly held a small decorative bag.

"Do you really think she'll like it?" She asked for what had to be the 10th time. She picked at the colorful ribbons tied to the handle nervously.

"Once again, I'm sure she'd love anything given to her. This is her first birthday celebration." Yusuke recited by rote. Hikari still looked anxious as they entered the phone store. Yusuke talked to the sales rep while Hikari wandered around the shop.

It didn't take Yusuke long to find the phone he wanted, though the price made his wallet cry. He quickly bought and set up his phone before shuffling over to join Hikari. She was messing with the keypads on one of the phones, punching in some numbers.

"What's up?" He asked her, making her glance at him with faraway eyes.

"I was trying to see if maybe my muscle memory would kick in on a phone keypad like it did with my martial arts. I don't think it worked, though."

Yusuke looked at the number she had punched in after she moved away. It was so long it had to be an international number. Yusuke tried to make a note of it so he could report it to Botan later. It might not go anywhere, but he wasn't about to turn down a potential lead.

"Come on, Yusuke, we should find the others." Hikari called back to him.

Yusuke started to walk towards her. Something about the phone number she had dialed was bothering him, though he couldn't be sure what. Really, it could be nothing…

So why was his gut telling him to dig deeper?

By the time Yusuke and Hikari got back to the grocery, the others were already waiting.

"Oh damn, you guys finished already?' Yusuke asked as they approached the group.

"Well, you took forever. We were about to send out a search party." Botan huffed. She was holding a flyer in her hand. She noticed Hikari trailing behind the Detective.

"Oh, Hikari, that hat is super cute on you!" She gushed, "But why are you wearing it like that?"

"Hiding my hair. It's been kind of drawing attention."

"Ah! I hadn't even considered how much you would stand out here with your hair color." Kurama looked worried. He held one bag while Kuwabara held the rest.

"I totally forgot too that my hair is kind of conspicuous." Hikari shrugged. "I'll just make sure I hide it somehow whenever I leave the temple."

_That's_ _**IF**_ _a certain fire demon ever lets her leave again…_ Yusuke thought to himself, lips pursed.

"What's that, Botan?" Yusuke asked, the paper Botan held catching his eye. Botan sniffed and handed the flyer to him.

It was a colorful advertisement, emblazoned with the words "Dance Party!"

It was an open invitation to a party put on by a university from the city over, about half an hour by car. Some sort of fundraiser for the organization, the flyer made vague promises of good food, drink, and music.

"I thought maybe we all could go, it looks like fun," Botan grumbled. She was clearly still annoyed with Yusuke, but her excitement was overriding her irritation.

Yusuke grinned. It did sound like a good time.

"Yeah, let's do it!" He gave Botan a thumbs up, who smiled despite herself. "Is it this weekend?"

Botan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for heave's sake, Yusuke, read the flyer! It's for the weekend after this coming one."

"Cool, hopefully with that much notice, the girls can join us."

Wait- Thinking about the girls brought him to a realization, and his grin faded as he looked at Hikari. She noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Hm…

"Hey, guys, I'm going to grab something from the store real quick, be back in like two mintues!"

"Wait, Yu-" He didn't hear the rest of Botan's protest as he ran into the store.

He came back out a few minutes later, bag in hand.

"Hikari," He got the girl's attention. She stepped closer. He pulled the item he bought out and handed her the box.

"Temporary black hair dye?" She said aloud, reading the label.

"So that way, you won't stick out so much when we go to the dance thing." He grinned, proud of his quick thinking.

Hikari looked at him, and after a moment, smiled back. This way, she wouldn't have to worry about wearing her hat the whole night. Maybe it would also ease Hiei's paranoia... Though it probably wouldn't.


	35. Chapter 35: Good

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. Work has been incredibly busy, my cat got really sick, and I haven't had much time to write. I'm going to post two chapters tonight and then try to post every two weeks. Please be patient as I try to balance what social life I can, my crazy work hours, and the occasional "sleep."

I hope that you enjoy and leave a review! I don't own any YYH characters or concepts.

"Ah, Kuwabara, it's too much!" Kurama cried.

"It's just too small!" Kuwabara said, his face red and sweaty.

"You need to restrain yourself!"

"Ah! It's getting everywhere!"

I was stifling my giggles with coughs as Kurama tried to teach Kuwabara how to bake a cake. Kuwabara had gone overboard at the grocery store, buying three times more than what was needed.

Genkai was severely limited in baking supplies- only two small pans, a round ramekin, a tiny stand mixer, a hand-held whisk, and three bowls pretty much encompassed all the supplies Kurama had managed to dig up.

Genkai was drinking tea with Yukina, keeping her busy while we got everything ready. Botan had put herself in charge of decorations, with Yusuke and me helping. I had finished my assigned task of putting up streamers pretty quickly, and Yusuke told me to rest. I was not ashamed to say that I had taken the opportunity to slack off and watch the show.

Kurama noticed my barely contained laughter and smirked at me. I froze.

_Oh, shiet._

"Make yourself useful, Hikari…" He handed me the baking instructions he had written for Kuwabara to follow. "Start on the next layer."

"Um, maybe Kuwabara should keep this…" I said, sweatdrop on my cheek. "We already know I'm a disaster in the kitchen, and Kuwabara is struggling." I slid the note towards Kurama, laughing nervously.

Kurama sighed, looking both amused and exasperated.

"Yes, he's so terrible that I'm going to have to walk him through this step by step. As for you, baking is different from cooking. Just follow the instructions, make sure that you have the right amount of everything, don't confuse the salt and sugar, and we should be good." He slid the instructions back over.

A very menacing aura accompanied his last words and looked up with a fearful smile. A cloud of miasma was surrounding Kurama; his scary smile and dark eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Please, Hikari, he wants to make this a multi-layer cake… I can't do this two more times without one of us dying."

_EEK._

I nodded energetically, the nervous smile still frozen on my face. Kurama nodded in thanks and turned back to the whimpering Kuwabara.

_Holy shiet, Kurama is scary…_

"What the hell happened here?"

Yusuke entered the site of a massacre. Red cake batter covered most surfaces, and any area spared from the mix had been instead riddled with frosting, flour, or what was either sugar or salt. Miraculously untouched at the center of this baking hurricane stood a lovely cake, perfectly decorated and ringed by strawberry slices. Laying around it like fallen soldiers were the bodies of Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hikari. All three of them sported battle scars in the form of soiled clothing and icing in their hair.

"The cake…" Kuwabara moaned.

"Kuwabara, if you ever attempt to bake again, I'm going to kill you," Hikari grumbled, not lifting her head from the floor.

"If I don't kill him first," Kurama said, his usual politeness forgotten in his irritation and exhaustion.

"If Yukina likes it, it will all have been worth it…"

Yusuke couldn't help but smile. Love-struck idiot.

"Oh my gosh, what happened here?" Keiko's voice echoed Yusuke's question. The detective jumped, moving aside to see his sort-of girlfriend, Shizuru at her shoulder. The two surveyed the blast zone.

"Wow, baby bro, this is worse than I was expecting…"

"Sis?" Kuwabara shot up, as did Kurama. Kurama's bangs were dusted with white powder, and Kuwabara sported a hand-shaped flour mark on his cheek. "What are you doing back here?!"

"Yusuke told us it was Yukina's birthday. We wanted to celebrate, so I drove us here."

"Sorry that we arrived too late to help with the cake," Keiko said, grabbing a towel and starting to clean things, "Shizuru had to wait for me to finish with class. Luckily we are off the next few days for the Labour Thanksgiving Day holiday, and then in a few weeks, we even have a Friday off because Mr. Takanaka's daughter is getting married that Saturday!"

"Wait, what?!" Yusuke yelped. "He canceled school just for his daughter?!"

Keiko nodded. "Many of the teachers are all guests at the wedding, and it's out of town. They are giving us extra work ahead of time to prepare. He's really excited about the whole thing. He invited all his students, too, including you two."

"I still don't understand how they haven't kicked you both out yet, considering how much class you miss…" Shizuru said, sweeping her hair over her arm.

Yusuke noticed Kurama was trying to dust himself free of the flour, cake mix, and frosting.

"Yusuke got Koenma to send a letter to the school explaining that we had a prestigious 'internship' at a local detective agency. Takanaka was actually impressed that we were doing something for our future."

"Well, that's technically true for Yusuke, but you aren't a Spirit Detective, Kazuma…" Shizuru's words pierced Kuwabara like an arrow.

"I'm always dragged into his shenanigans, I might as well be one!" Kuwabara defended himself. "And I make up all my missed schoolwork, unlike some punks!"

"Excuse me," Yusuke said, annoyance written across his face. "First, I'm too busy kicking ass to deal with that shit. And two, who was it that jumped first into the fight with the Saint Beasts? And who ran off to find Yukina before the end of the tape even played? As for the Dark Tournament, well rescuing Yukina is how Togoru even found us, so really you do this crap to yourself."

"I only did that cuz I knew you couldn't handle it by yourself!"

"Wanna say that again?!"

The two boys were forehead to forehead.

"All those times I jumped in, I was just taking the initiative! I'd make a much better Spirit Detective."

"Like hell, you would!"

Within a few seconds, they were tussling. They were pinching each other on the cheeks, yanking on ears, generally being childish. Kuwabara pulled on Yusuke's collar, and he slipped on some egg on the floor.

"Guys!" Hikari gasped and dove just in time to slide the cake safely out of their way as they fell. The two of them landed on her, Kuwabara's butt on her back. Yusuke landed across Kuwabara's lap, pinning the poor girl down. Hikari made an odd noise as the air was pushed from her body.

In a flash, Kurama had picked up and disappeared with the cake.

"Get... Da Fuck… Off!" Hikari screeched, flailing under their combined weight.

They quickly removed themselves, and she smacked them both hard on the head.

"Assholes!" She hissed.

"It's Kuwabara's fault!"

"You're the one that fell on top of us!"

"You're the one who fell first, and you just took me down with you!"

They were about to start fighting again when a menacing aura caused them both to pause. They turned their heads slowly to see Kurama with a terrifying presence hanging over his head.

"Thank you, Hikari, for saving the cake," Kurama said with a frightening smile.

"Now as for you two-" Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped, "If you don't behave, you will wish you had never been born. Understand?" His last word was punctuated with the growing silhouette of the man-eating plant he had used to attack Karasu during the dark tournament.

Hikari squeaked. This was the first time she had seen this particular skill of Kurama's.

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded like their lives depended on it- which they kind of did.

It was a little while later. Yusuke wiped his sweating forehead. In punishment for almost destroying the cake, Yusuke and Kuwabara were delegated to cleaning the entirety of the kitchen. Kuwabara was working on scrubbing the floor, and Yusuke was working on the countertops.

Thanks to the odd sizes of Genkai's baking utensils, there was just enough leftover ingredients to probably fill the ramekin. Yusuke was about to put them away when he was struck with an idea.

Hmm...

"Hey, Hikari?" He said, getting the girl's attention. She looked up, her hair still damp from her recent shower. She had been designated their babysitter while Kurama took his turn to shower and remove the cocoa powder from his hair.

"I'm not helping you clean." She said bluntly before returning to the game she was playing on Yusuke's new phone.

"I wasn't going to ask you to!" Yusuke said. "But, I do wanna talk to you outside for a moment…"

She raised an eyebrow, but sighed and put his phone down. She followed him outside the kitchen. Yusuke made sure no one was around, then leaned in and whispered his idea into her ear.

"Oh, really?" She asked, slightly taken aback. Yusuke nodded.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll just need to ask Kurama if I need to make any adjustments."

"Perfect. But uh, do me a favor and don't tell anyone other than Kurama, ok?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling he wouldn't want anyone to know." She gave a little smirk.

"Heh, I knew you'd get it."

"Hiei?"

Kurama called for him from the edge of the forest after nightfall. Hiei ignored him.

"I know you can hear me. Come join us." He still ignored him.

"Yukina and Hikari have been asking where you are." Hiei twitched but didn't move. He didn't want to dampen this celebration for Yukina, and Hikari was probably still angry with him.

After several minutes, Hiei heard Kurama sigh and return inside. The night was peaceful once again.

Hiei looked at the small glass hairpin he held in the moonlight. It was shaped like a hummingbird, decorated with blue and green crystals. He had purchased it on a whim while in town today, wondering if Yukina would like it. Really, why did humans have a desire to celebrate something so mundane as the day you were born? It made him feel obligated to give her something.

He'd have to sneak it into her things later.

"Hiei?" Hearing his name called again pulled him from his musings. This time, however, it was not Kurama who called for him.

Unlike Kurama, she ventured past the tree line as she repeated his name. His Jagan found her easily, her silver hair glowing in the dark.

Damn fool, wandering into the dark forest at this time of night. Genkai had warned the girl about the lower-level apparitions that inhabited the area. Hiei's presence had pushed them further into the woods out of fear for their lives, but he didn't want her to wander further than needed.

Worrying about her was exhausting.

Clouds floated in front of the moon, plunging the area into further darkness.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly as she passed by the tree he rested in, causing her to yelp and bristle with alarm.

"Motherfu- Hiei, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She held a hand to her chest. She took a moment to compose herself.

"You could have just answered instead of scaring me half to death, jackass."

Hiei smirked. "But it was amusing to hear you shriek..."

"I didn't shriek, I yelped. Big difference…" She grumbled, glaring at his figure up in the tree.

The silence ticked on for a few more seconds.

"You going to come down?"

"You going to come up?" he retorted.

She sighed and motioned to a small box he hadn't noticed her holding.

"I can't climb while holding this, you ass."

"You should be pretty recovered by now. Just jump." She made a noise of exasperation. He was finding petty amusement in her reactions.

"If I miss and fall, I'm totally blaming you." Her spirit energy began to focus. He moved out of her way by settling himself back against the trunk. He had one knee bent, his foot resting on the wood while the other remained hanging.

She pushed off, her feet landing on the branch he was sitting on. One of her feet slipped, and she teetered dangerously.

Reacting automatically, Hiei grasped her arm and yanked her closer, perhaps a little too hard. Her face planted into his chest. She froze for a moment, as did he. Did he just hear her heart give a loud thump?

Then she pushed away from him, clearing her throat. Her face was red, and she turned away in embarrassment.

His own face felt a touch of heat, but he maintained his passive expression.

"What do you want?" He asked again, breaking the tension with his gruffness.

She whipped back to face him, still blushing, annoyance written across her expression. She shoved the small box she held into his chest without a word.

"What is this?" He asked, eyes narrowed. She didn't respond. Rolling his eyes at her silent treatment, he took it in his hands and opened the lid.

Nestled in the box was a horribly misshapen cupcake- crumbling, leaning, frosting smeared.

Hiei blinked.

"Yusuke said it was your birthday today too, but you didn't want anyone to know… So I made you a small cake." She looked embarrassed, averting her eyes.

"Are you sure this is edible?" His words dropped on her head like a rock.

He had not witnessed the terrible events that had befallen the Kitchen on the second evening, but he had heard about it from an exasperated Kurama.

"Yes, you ass! I taste-tested some of the crumbly bit. I know it looks terrible, but it tastes fine." She growled, turning away and pouting.

She called him an ass a lot, he had noticed. Hiei looked back at the cupcake.

"I'm going back down to rejoin the others now." She sniffed and turned to swing her legs over the side of the branch. "I hope you like it."

Hiei pulled out the cake. He sniffed it. It smelled pleasant enough. Cautiously he took a bite. His eyes widened.

It was…

"Hikari…" She turned and looked back at him as he murmured her name, her muscles already tense in preparation for her drop back to earth. He met her eyes, an odd warmth in his chest.

"...Thanks. It's good."

She blinked at him for a moment. Then she smiled gently, her hair floating about her face in a silent breeze. The moon broke through the clouds, reflecting off her silver locks. It created a glowing halo around her.

"Happy Birthday, Hiei."

His own heart gave a loud thump in his chest.

She jumped down, her long mane trailing out behind her. She landed lightly and much more gracefully on the solid ground.

"You can still join us if you want; the party is probably going to last most of the night." She called up to him, still smiling. She turned and started walking back to the temple. She held a hand up in a half-hearted wave as she went.

"Either way, see you later, Mr. Pricklepants."

He raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Cheeky little shit.

Hiei watched her go, a strange feeling churning in his chest. After she entered the temple, he looked back at the small cupcake.

His mouth twitched at the corners. It was an ugly thing... but it was pretty good on the inside.


	36. Chapter 36: Shining

Cute but short. I hope you like it! I don't own any YYH characters or concepts.

Yukina waddled down the corridor to her room, drunk with happiness and liquor. Kazuma wasn't far behind her, holding the small pile of gifts Yukina had received from her friends. He giggled every time she smiled, which made her smile even more. Kazuma hadn't had much to drink, but his face was still flushed. She hoped he wasn't coming down with a fever.

She never knew that birthdays could be so much fun!

She finally entered her room, and Kazuma gently set her pile down on the futon.

"Thank you for helping me.!" She closed her eyes as she smiled happily at him.

"Anytime, my love." The silly human saluted like a soldier. Yukina laughed.

Kazuma suddenly began to squirm, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"What is it, Kazuma?" Yukina asked, worried. The man's face had become an even deeper red.

"Uh, uh… I wanted to give this to you in private!" He fumbled in his pockets for a minute before pulling out a small black box. It was tied with a red ribbon. "I hope you like it, but if you don't, I can always get something else…"

"I'm sure it's wonderful, whatever it is." Yukina gently took the box from Kazuma's trembling hand. She was half-hoping it was a sweet- Kazuma always brought her the tastiest treats.

Yukina breathed in as she opened the box.

A beautiful crystal drop necklace greeted her, glittering like diamonds.

"I couldn't afford real stones, but one day I'll get you proper gems…" Kazuma was rambling, but Yukina shook her head.

"Oh, Kazuma, it's amazing!" She beamed as she gently lifted the jewelry from the box.

"Really? You like it?"

Yukina nodded enthusiastically.

"It's perfect…" She tried to put it on, but couldn't get the clasp to work. Kazuma quickly helped her. As soon as he had it fastened, she floated to the mirror to admire it.

It was lovely.

"Thank you, Kazuma." She smiled again at the human, who melted.

"Happy birthday, Yukina." His gentle gaze filled her with an unfamiliar but not unpleasant warmth.

Not long after, Kazuma bid her goodnight. As she turned back into her room, something shining on her small windowsill caught her eye. She approached curiously.

Sitting propped up so the light from the low hung moon caught the stones was a small crystal hairpin in the shape of a hummingbird. Green and blue gems glittered in the moonlight, and Yukina blinked at it open-mouthed.

Pretty…

She wondered where it had come from. It didn't suit Shizuru's or Keiko's style, so she doubted one of them had accidentally left it behind. Genkai never wore jewelry, and Yukina knew that Hikari didn't own any.

Was it another gift for her?

Yukina smiled as she realized that a particular prickly fire demon was probably responsible for the mysterious appearance of the ornament. Knowing what she did of him, he probably wanted to remain anonymous.

She picked it up and admired it in her hand. She couldn't wait to wear it.

Yukina floated to her futon, admiring both the hairpin and the necklace, and began to sort through her gifts.

She placed the pretty potted flower Kurama had given her on the desk, making sure it was where light could reach it. He had promised that it produced seeds good for healing minor injuries. Next to her flower, she placed the interesting looking books Keiko had given her.

She had already eaten the small bag of cookies Yusuke had gifted, sharing them among the others. They were quite delicious.

She thought for a minute about where to put the colorful hair ribbons Botan had enthusiastically presented, along with her necklace and hairpin.

Of course!

Yukina gently picked up the gift from Hikari and Genkai, which had been her secret favorite before receiving the necklace from Kazuma. The hummingbird, presumably from Hiei, now tied for second in her mind.

She softly placed the small decorated music box from Genkai and Hikari on her desk. Tiny golden legs held the round bauble hovering a centimeter above the wood. It was emerald green, adorned with gold lattice plates, and painted gold on the rim. When opened, it played a soft twinkling tune.

She opened it now, enjoying the soft music as she removed the gift from Kazuma. Inside the box was a small space, perfect for storing her new jewelry and hair ribbons.

She closed it with a happy sigh, her new treasures tucked safely inside.


End file.
